The Dark Heroes Of Arendelle
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: When a strange portal in New York transports 6 unlikely heroes to 18th century Norway. They must now, find a way back home to they're universe, or stay and protect Arendelle from an unexpected darkness yet to come. Six Heroes. One World. One Goal. T for Language, Violence. Rating may go up Elsa X OC, Anna X OC.
1. Chapter 1

****This fanfic talks about 6 OC characters that are transported into the Frozen World. Each character has unique powers and skills. some of these powers are from Video Games that you might be ******familiar. Also 2 of them act like characters you guys are familiar with any. first let me list my 6 ocs****  
><strong>

**1. William Castle aka "The Punisher"**

**powers/abilities: Expert In Firearms, Explosives, Melee Weapons, Master in every Fighting Style, High Tolerance To Pain, Master Strategist, Trapper, Intelligent, Can Improvised and Make Anything Into A Weapon. **

**Looks/Attitude: Tall about 7'0, Emotionless, Nihilistic, Pitch Black hair, Has a soft spot for women, children, animals, nature, wears a black shirt with a white skull and under that a black trench coat.  
><strong>

**Age: 25**

**Leader Of The Group**

**Song that describes him: Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin  
><strong>

**2. Matthew Mercer**

**Powers/Abilities: Can transform his arms into weapons such as Blade Arms, Claws, Hammer Fists, Whip-fist. can form Armor, can consume his enemies, has a powerful attack call the "Devastator", Regeneration. **

**Looks/Attitude: Height about 6'3, serious, Brown hair. Likes to do things the "easy" way.**

**Age: 23**

**Song that describes him: **Days Of Revenge by Ramallah****

**3. Christopher Miles**

**Powers/Skills:Expert Swordsman, Master Assassin, Apple of Eden, Acrobatics, athleticism, Eagle Sense, **

**Looks/Attitude: Height about 6'0, Calm, Gentleman, chivalry, honorable, Brunette hair.  
><strong>

**Age: 24**

**William's best friend. Tries to calm the tension between the group.**

**Song that describes him: Hero by Skillet **

**4. Kain**

**Powers/Abilities: possesses Transcendent Demon Physiology, Darkness Manipulation, Geokinesis, Chronokinetic powers, Spatiokinetic powers, Gyrokinetic powers, Dhampir Physiology, Vaewolf Physiology, superhuman strength to the point where he can punch through stone with little effort, can channel his demon powers into objects, such as his guns or even the air itself. He can instantly heal from almost any wound, carries 2 Desert Eagles that never run out "Pitch Black' and "Whiteout", carries a demonic claymore sword called "Hellfire" can go into demon form which is a combination of a werewolf form and Vampire Lord form (think of it as a big pitch black werewolf demon with giant bat wings and sharp claws), wither in demon form or human form he can transform his body into a pack of bats and teleport, can control bats and use it to his advantage.**

**Looks/Attitude: Height about 5'9, White hair, ladies man, laid back, trickster, prankster, loves to eat. wears a Dark Blue Trench coat.**

**Age: 22 (although he's 1000 years old)**

**Likes to pick at the other teammates and starts the majority of the tension between the group.**

**Song That Describes Him: Sent To Destroy by Combichrist **

**5. Erick Rowe **

**Powers/Abilities: Electrokenesis, Electromagnetism, High-Temperatured Smoke manipulation, Neon Energy Manipulation, Parkour skill, Firebird Strike, Spikers, Pyrokenesis, can summon thunder strikes at will, can cast tornadoes.**

**Looks/Attitude: Height 6'0, Neutral, Calm, Likes to think he can forge his own destiny, light red hair.**

**Age: 22**

**He likes to use his powers for the good of the human race.**

**Song That Describes Him: Still Swingin' by Papa Roach **

**6. Victor Estacado**

**Powers/Abilities: Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Night vision, flight, healing factor, possesses seemingly unholy Demonic abilities, Darkness powers include summoning different types of imp-like Darklings that can attack foes and move cars, using tentacles to impale foes or break down walls, using creeping dark tendrils that sneak along floors, walls, and ceilings to take out foes from a distance, and creating a black hole that sucks anything nearby into it, possession of the Darkness guns that are more powerful than many conventional weapons, can cover himself in black colored armor that protects him, superhuman marksmanship, summoning shadow insects, Demon Arms, Gun Channeling, can regenerate.  
><strong>

**Looks/Attitude: Height 5'9 and a half, Black medium-Long hair, can be serious at times, is very nice towards women, likes to read a lot.**

**Age: 23**

**No one knows where he got his demonic powers.**

**Song That Describes Him: A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation **

** That's my list yes all of these ocs are inspired by Dante(DMC), Punisher(Punisher MAX comics), Alex Mercer(Prototype) Delsine Rowe and Cole MacGrath (Infamous series), Assassin's Creed, and Jackie Estacado(The Darkness) **

**anyway Hope you enjoy this. The First half takes place during the movie. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: A New World<em>

_Borderline, dead inside, _  
><em>I don't mind, falling to pieces <em>  
><em>Count me in, violent, let's begin, <em>  
><em>feeding the sickness <em>  
><em>How do I, simplify, dislocate,<em>  
><em>the enemy's on the way<em>

_~Unknown Soldier- Breaking Benjamin~_

_Ice Fields Near The Kingdom Of Arendelle , Norway 1775_

A serene peace was felt all around the frozen landscape in the air and on the ground; basically it was all around, despite the chilling weather that came along with it's icy and snowy terrain. All Over the mountainous land was snow and it covered every inch of land while the waters around had a thick sheet of solid ice covering the surfaces. It was mid-morning and the sun was still rising to the halfway point which would signal the arrival of noon. The sun's rays across the white land gave off a pleasing look, showing that even in this harsh and freezing environment beauty could still be found.

It wasn't long that the sound of footsteps on ice could be heard through the frozen area by anything that was listening nearby. the footsteps belong to a group of ice harvesters who were here to do their job, which is retrieve ice and stockpile it for sale later in the spring and summer. All them were men and they all were clad in burly, warm coats, boots, and other articles of clothing that would protect them from the freezing temperatures. With their long saws and over-sized ice tongs they all began working on getting tons of ice for their sleds.

Within the group of the big ice harvesters there was a small blonde-hair boy, that boy was Kristoff Bjorgman. Only eight years old he started working with the ice harvesters to learn from them so that one day he can be one of them. Behind him was his best friend, Sven a baby deer that follows him, his only best friend. "C'mon Sven." He said cheerfully before both rush to start working.

As the ice harvesters worked and gathered their ice, they began to sing.

_Born of cold and winter air_  
><em>And mountain rain combining...<em>  
><em>This icy force both foul and fair<em>  
><em>Has a frozen heart worth mining<em>

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_  
><em>Strike for love and strike for fear<em>  
><em>See the beauty, sharp and sheer<em>  
><em>Split the ice apart!<em>  
><em>And break the frozen heart<em>

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_  
><em>Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!<em>

_Beautiful!_  
><em>Powerful!<em>  
><em>Dangerous!<em>  
><em>Cold!<em>

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled._  
><em>Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!<em>  
><em>Stronger than a hundred men!<em>

_Hyup!_

As they sang, they harvested and placed large chunks of perfectly cube-shaped ice are placed into their sled. Little Kristoff was also hard at work trying to harvest ice, but he was having a very difficult time with one block of ice. He just couldn't seem to grab it with his tongs. As he continued on trying, the harvesters continued singing their song, but their speed increased to match their work speed.

_Born of cold and winter air_  
><em>And mountain rain combining!<em>  
><em>This icy force both foul and fair<em>  
><em>Has a frozen heart worth mining!<em>

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_  
><em>Strike for love and strike for fear!<em>  
><em>There's beauty and there's danger here<em>  
><em>Split the ice apart!<em>  
><em>Beware the frozen heart...<em>

hen the ice harvesters were done for the day, it truly was the end of the day. The sun was setting below the horizon and the darkness of night was closing in all around the frozen land. With their tools in the back and a sled full of ice, the harvesters called it a night and set off for the men were starting to leave, Kristoff finally managed to get his catch of the day loaded onto his tiny, kiddy sled Sven was harnessed to. Unfortunately, it was only a single, somewhat medium-sized, block of ice. At least he wasn't leaving empty-handed like he had many times before. Kristoff got onto the sled, using the block of ice as a seat, and looked at his faithful friend. "Lets go Sven." The two pals quickly set off to catch up with the only people they've ever known, not wanting to get left behind. They briefly looked up at the sky and saw the beautiful green lights they always saw on winter nights. Unknown to both, as well as everyone else in the area, something else was high above in the sky with the Northern Lights; outer space to be more specific. It wasn't anything of this Earth.

_Arendelle Castle _

A young girl watched the fjord as far as she could see from her bedroom window. She looked no older than five and had strawberry-blonde hair that was currently in tiny pigtails. Dressed in her pajamas, she looked like she just woke up, which was true. Princess Anna was looking out the window to try to figure out just what exactly woke her up. One moment she was dreaming about playing in a land full of sweets, then the next she's woken up by a distant booming sound. After looking out the window to see nothing but slightly calm waters for half a minute, she quickly lost interest. Since there wasn't any chance of her returning to sleep anytime soon, she decided that it was playtime. Thankfully her older sister Elsa slept in the same room so she didn't have to go far to find a playmate. The only problem was that Elsa was still asleep. Elsa was eight years old with platinum blonde hair and pale skin. As well as sharing the title of princess with Anna, they both had a light dusting of freckles on their faces. Elsa was happily asleep, dreaming about whatever it is girls her age dreamed about, but unfortunately it was disrupted by a familiar voice calling her name in a hushed tone.

"Elsa. Psst. Elsa!"Not wanting to get up due to being tired, Elsa didn't move or make a sound. That soon changed when she felt something get in her bed and sat on her while bouncing up and down."Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," Anna demanded happily in her quiet voice. "Anna, go back to sleep," Elsa said, turning on her taking no for an answer, Anna laid on top of her sister. "I can't." Getting into a dramatic pose, Anna continued her reasoning. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."Elsa smiled at her, eyes still closed. "Go play by yourself," she said before gently shoving her little sister off the bed. Landing on her behind, Anna sat there for a few seconds with a frowning, yet determined look on her face. Then she had the perfect idea of what to say. Anna hopped back into Elsa's bed, climbed on top of her, and opened one of her eyelids. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked in a mischievous-sounding voice.

That did the trick because it wasn't long before Anna was dragging Elsa downstairs by her arm as quick as she could. "Come on, come on, come on," Anna repeated excitedly; Elsa shushing her so they wouldn't wake anyone else up. Once inside the ballroom, Elsa shut the door and both girls started laughing. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna gleefully demanded.

With the wave of her hands in a circular motion, Elsa suddenly started producing snowflakes from out of thin air and made them form with one another to create a snowball. This was one major difference between the royal sisters. Elsa was somehow born with the power to create and control both ice and snow at a whim. "Ready?" Elsa asked."Yeah." Taking the snowball in hand, Elsa tossed the snowball into the air, where it exploded into tons of snowflakes which soon started falling all over the enormous room. As the snow fell down all around them, Anna danced and jumped around. She was so glad to have a sister this cool. "This is amazing!" she said before running all around. "Watch this," Elsa said, getting Anna's attention. With a single stomp of her foot, she caused the entire floor to be covered in a layer of ice. The two of them slide around on the ice before making a comical-looking snowman. Once he was completed, Elsa got behind him and moved his stick arms. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Elsa said in a goofy voice. Anna ran over to the snowman and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Olaf." Holding on to the snowman, Anna 'danced' with Olaf; which was really just Elsa using her magic to help Anna and Olaf slide around on the floor to simulate dancing. After various other activities such as making snow angels and having a small snowball fight, the two girls slid down snow hills Elsa made. "Ah-huh! Tickle bumps!" Elsa said before using her powers to create multiple bumpy hills to slide down. Anna, wanting to have more fun than she was already having, jumped from the snow peaks Elsa already created. "Alright. Catch me!" she shouted enthusiastically. Using her magic, Elsa successfully created a snow peak under where her sister would land, catching her. "Gotcha." "Again!" Anna kept jumping from peak to peak as Elsa made them, but soon she was starting to go too fast. Wait," Elsa said nervously, unable to keep up fast enough. "Slow down!" Suddenly, Elsa slipped on the icy floor, causing her to fall. Seeing how her sister was going to jump again, not knowing what happened, Elsa charged up another ice shot. "Anna!" In an attempt to create another snow peak to catch her sister, she threw the ice shot, but instead of hitting the ground, it struck the side of Anna's head. The impact knocked Anna unconscious as she landed in the snow. As quickly as she could, Elsa rushed over to her fallen sister and held her close.

"Anna?" A few seconds later, a platinum blonde streak appears in Anna's hair where she was struck. Terrified at what she'd done, Elsa cried out for her parents in fear and around her, Elsa's powers started going out of control by thickening the layer of ice she was on, as well as sending it cracking about like jagged bolts of lightning; Olaf's body was destroyed by this. The walls around the room started frosting up, freezing the doors shut. Looking down at her sister's unconscious form, she started tearing up. "You're okay, Anna. I got you." The sound of something slamming against the doors caused Elsa to turn in their direction in time to see her parents, the King and Queen of Arendelle, forcefully open the ballroom doors that were once frozen shut. "Elsa, what have you done?" the King said upon looking around the room. "This is getting out of hand." When both he and his wife noticed Anna, they rushed over to their daughters. "It was an accident," Elsa replied, wiping her eyes of tears that were starting to form. Elsa looked down at her baby sister. "I'm sorry, Anna." The King and Queen gently take Anna into their arms, which made them realize something very startling. "She's ice-cold," the Queen said, looking at her husband with an extremely worried look. "I know where we have to go," the King replied. He and the Queen rushed into their library, which was filled with books. Searching through the bookshelves with intense desperation, the King finally found the book he was searching for. Upon opening the ancient book, a map fell out of it onto the floor. Supposedly the map would lead them to creatures who were able to fix this sort of problem, and the King hoped they were still there.

Riding horseback, the royal family quickly set out into the forest, racing as fast as they could to the Valley of the Living Rock. As they rode through the forest, they passed Kristoff and Sven, but the family didn't notice them. Kristoff and Sven had lost the other ice harvesters hours ago, so both knew they truly had no hope of ever catching back up with them. At first Kristoff didn't think too much about why a whole family was riding around in the woods at night, but when he saw they were leaving a trail of ice behind them as they traveled he was instantly intrigued. "Ice?" Wanting to see what was going on, Kristoff left his sled behind and rode after the royal family on Sven. "Faster, Sven!" he told his buddy. It wasn't long before the two of them found where the family was at. Once they reached the edge of a valley, Kristoff and Sven hid behind the nearest rock so they could see what was going on. The King stood with his family in the middle of an ancient ruin of sorts. As he looked around, seeing nothing. "Please, help my daughter!" the King shouted to anyone that could have been around. After a few moments, hundreds of rocks started rolling into the valley where they all unraveled into trolls. There were men, women, and children all around; some had crystals on them while others had mushrooms and other plant life growing on them. "It's the king!" one male troll said, which caused the others to start muttering and talking amongst themselves. Kristoff watched this. "Trolls...?" By saying that, it basically gave his and Sven's position away, but not to the trolls down in the valley. The rock they were hiding behind was a female troll named Bulda. "Shush! I'm trying to listen," she said before grabbing both Kristoff and Sven's heads and brought them close against her. That's when Sven licked her cheek, causing her to smile and laugh. "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you." It was at that point that Kristoff finally felt something he hadn't felt in a long time; he finally belonged somewhere.

Back in the valley, the rest of the trolls cleared a path for one particular one who rolled up to the royal family. As the stone unraveled itself into a troll, they could tell this one was different from the rest. This troll looked more elderly than the others and had a dark blonde mane like a male lion in charge of its pride would have to show leadership. Pabbie, the Troll King and shaman, approached the King and Queen. "Your majesty!" As he took Elsa's hand, he looked at the King. "Born with the powers or curse?" "Uh...born. And their getting stronger." Pabbie looked at the Queen, who was carrying Anna. "Here, here." The Queen knelt and held out her daughter for him to hopefully heal. He rested his hand on her head before speaking to them. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." "Do what you must," the King said. "I recommend that we remove all magic, even memories of magic just to be safe," Pabbie said. Using his magical abilities, Pabbie was able to physically pull Anna's memories from her head where they were shown in images surrounded by a magical aura. "But don't worry, I'll leave all the fun." With his hands, he changed all the memories of Elsa and Anna playing inside the castle with Elsa's powers to show ordinary memories of them simply playing out in the snow. Once the changes were done, Pabbie returned the memories into Anna's mind. "She will be okay," he told the family. "But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked sadly. She knew her powers were what caused all of this, but still it saddened her that Anna won't remember all the fun times they had with her magic; before all of...this...happened. "It's for the best," Pabbie said reassuringly. "Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it." Using his magic, he created a blue-colored silhouette of Elsa as an adult creating beautiful and stunning snowflakes in the sky. "But also great danger." All of a sudden, the snowflakes turned blood-red before morphing into ice spikes. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The spikes started morphing into humans which then proceeded to attack the adult Elsa silhouette. Elsa, frightened by the images, hugged her father protectively. "No. We'll protect her," the King said. "She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna."

From that day forth, the castle was closed off to everyone in the kingdom, and Elsa was kept away from everyone, including her sister, Anna. Poor Anna was confused about why Elsa was now avoiding her now. Anna got her very own room, but even though it was much bigger without Elsa's bed and other furniture, it was just more lonelier. There was no one to play with now aside from her parents, but they were usually busy. It wasn't until a snowy day that Anna tried to reconnect with her sister again. Anna rushed over to Elsa's door and cheerfully knocked on it. "Elsa?" Then she started to sing.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_  
><em>Come on, let's go and play!<em>  
><em>I never see you anymore.<em>  
><em>Come out the door,<em>  
><em>It's like you've gone away!<em>

_We used to be best buddies,_  
><em>And now we're not.<em>  
><em>I wish you would tell me why!<em>

_Do you want to build a snowman?_  
><em>It doesn't have to be a snowman...<em>

"Go away, Anna," Elsa said behind her closed door, trying to hide her sadness. Anna walked away sadly, feeling heartbroken and confused about why her sister was acting like this. Elsa didn't like hurting her sister, in any way, but she didn't want to physically hurt her more than anything. She sat all by herself at her window. As she looked longingly out the window, she thought about how bad she must have made Anna feel. When she placed her hands on the windowsill, her hands froze it solid. After she told her father, the King placed gloves on her hands to help her."The gloves will help," he said. "See. Conceal it." "Don't feel it," Elsa continue "Don't let it show," they both said together. 4 years have passed since Elsa was separated from everyone besides her parents.

Anna was now nine years old and looked much older. She still had her pigtails, which were longer than they were earlier. Trying to once again rekindle with Elsa, Anna knocked on her sister's door and started singing,

_Do you want to build a snowman?_  
><em>Or ride our bike around the halls?<em>  
><em>I think some company is overdue,<em>  
><em>I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!<em>  
><em>(Hang in there, Joan.)<em>

_It gets a little lonely,_  
><em>All these empty rooms,<em>  
><em>Just watching the hours tick by...<em>

Laying on the floor with her feet propped up against a grandfather clock, Anna started imitating the 'tick-tock' noise the clock made while watching its pendulum move back and forth. Later on, Elsa, now twelve years old, was freaking out and panicking in her room while her parents were with her. "I'm getting scared. It's getting stronger!" Elsa said as she held out her gloved hands. "Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down," the King said. He started to walk toward her to try to comfort her in some way, but as he approached, Elsa sharply took a step back defensively. "No! Don't touch me. Please. I don't want to hurt you," she said. Days later, a pair of men that looked like they've seen a ghost washed up on Arendelle's shores, clutching on to what they say are pieces of their ship. Once their initial shock of what they saw while out of sea wore off, they told everyone about their horrifying experience. "We were in the waters around Corona in our fishing boat. There was this one great spot where lots of fish usually gather, so we always go there. Well, we started getting descent amounts, but then suddenly, the fish just leave. Before we could leave the area, this gigantic tentacle comes up from under the water and slams down on top the boat. Most of the men are killed or knocked unconscious by it. Me and Sigbrand managed to avoid both fates. We grabbed a piece of wood from the ship and used it to hang on to as we tried to head to land. I made the stupid decision to turn around, so I saw this giant octopus surface and start eating the men who were dead or conked out. It...it was the most disgusting sight I've ever seen. It ate every man it could find!" said Alf. After the story was heard by everyone, the people of Arendelle started talking about them and other stories like it. The number of shipwreck stories involving giant octopi around Corona were becoming more frequent. There were even stories of a humongous lobster that only attacks ships during storms. People were either getting worried about these stories actually being truthful while others scoffed at the idea of giant animals lurking about in the waters around their little kingdom and around Corona.

A few more years passed and things weren't much the same except that Anna had pretty stopped making attempts to rekindle with her sister. Anna was now fifteen years old. Today was the day that her parents left for Corona. Anna knew that her mom's sister's daughter was getting married soon, so the King and Queen were going to go to the ceremony. Anna slid past Elsa's door as she went to tell her parents bye. She stopped to look at the door, hesitating a bit before deciding against trying to talk to her and head on her way. As she entered her parents' room and hugged them tightly. "See you in two weeks," Anna said. Down in the hallway, Elsa, now eighteen years old, curtsied formally in front of her parents before they leave. Her hair was pinned up, looking very short. "Do you have to go?" she asked, afraid of what might happen if something were to happen. She heard about what others said were out there in the waters. The King nodded and said "You'll be fine, Elsa. And so will we." Together with his wife they boarded the boat, not knowing that this would be the last day they ever saw their daughters or their kingdom ever again. The ship the King and Queen were on ran into a storm about halfway into their trip to Corona. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing they ran into. As rough waves crashed into their ship, a large black cloud filled with nothing but destruction. The strong wind was soon joined by monstrous thunderstorm. On board, the King and Queen heard the shrieking roar of the winds and could see it out of the window in their room. Knowing there wasn't anything they could do as the storm raged on, they closed their eyes and held each other. The Wind's shrieks could be heard over the stormy sea and sky as it got closer.

The King and Queen got to say they loved each other one last time as the massive hit of the raging sea split the ship in half in a devastating show of force.

Days later when some of the wreckage washed up on Arendelle's shore sometime later, it showed part of what happened to the royal couple when they didn't return after two weeks like they said they would. The portrait of the King and Queen was covered up with a black sheet of fabric to show their passing and a funeral was held. Anna and everyone in Arendelle went to the funeral, but Elsa remained in her room, afraid her powers would be revealed and harm would come to everyone around her. Anna, all dressed in black, approached Elsa's door and knocked. "Elsa?"

_Please, I know you're in there._  
><em>People are asking where you've been.<em>  
><em>They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to.<em>  
><em>I'm right out here for you,<em>  
><em>Just let me in.<em>

_We only have each other,_  
><em>It's just you and me.<em>  
><em>What are we gonna do?<em>

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

Anna leaned her head against the door and started crying, unaware that on the other side of the door Elsa was doing the same thing. Her room covered in frost and ice from her sadness at being forced to miss her own parents' funeral due to her powers.

_Arendelle, Norway 3 years later_

The kingdom of Arendelle was abuzz on this warm and sunny day. All over the place were people in their nicest clothes and decorations were strung up. Today was a very important day because it was Elsa's coronation. She was finally old enough to become Arendelle's new queen due to her parents' passing. The castle gates were finally open to everyone for this very day so everyone could witness the ceremony, as well as attend the ball that would be held later on that night. Since this was big news, dignitaries from all over came to see the ceremony, including one very peculiar one.

A group of three men were heading to the castle. Two of them were younger and more stronger-looking than the third one, who was just an old man. The older gentlemen was wearing fancy clothes, showing he was more than just a regular common-folk. This was the Duke of Weselton. Since his country was trading partners with Arendelle, he came to see the coronation, as well as figure out what was going on in this place. He had gray hair which appeared to be thinning, but was in actuality just a wig to hide the fact he was already bald. His glasses, nose, and gray mustache were all overly big compared to his...tiny stature. The two men on each side of him were his personal bodyguards. "Ah Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner," the Duke said. "Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches." So caught up in his greediness, he forgot that he was in public. "Did I say that out loud?"

Everyone in Arendelle couldn't wait to see their new queen and excitement was everywhere...well, just about everywhere. In Anna's room, the princess, now eighteen, was deep in sleep; her snoring proved that fact. Aside from that, her strawberry-blonde hair was an absolute mess. A knock on the door briefly stirred her from her sleep, but she still laid in bed, eyes closed. "Princess Anna?" said a voice coming from outside of the room. It belonged to Kai, one of the servants that were in service of Anna and Elsa.

After a snore, Anna replied. "Huh?" "Princess Anna?" Kai asked again. Anna sat up, her eyes still closed and the messiness of her hair fully revealed, what with it standing everywhere and going all over the place. One strand was even in her mouth. "Yeah?" she asked, pulling the strand out. "Sorry to wake you, ma'am but..." "No, no, no. You didn't." Anna opened and closed her mouth to try to get the taste of her hair out, eyes still closed. With a yawn she continued talking. "I've been up for hours." It didn't take long to prove that wrong because moments after saying that, she fell back to sleep while sitting up. Snoring once more, her head drops down which startled her back awake. "Who is it?" "Still me, ma'am. The gates will be opening soon. Time to get ready." With a stretch, Anna yawned once more. "Of course! Ready for what?" "Your sister's coronation, ma'am." "My sister's corneration..." Anna said as she trailed off. Suddenly, it clicked in her mind what was going on today, causing her eyes to finally open. Noticing her coronation dress that was at the other end of her room, her excitement flared in her eyes. "It's coronation day!" she said enthusiastically while bolting out of bed. It didn't take long for her to get herself ready and in her dress, despite that messy, messy morning hair, and soon she was out of her room. Her hair was now in a bun with three green satin ribbons attached to the back. She wore a black bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves, a black satin laced necklace with a golden pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive-and-light green skirt, and matching socks. In her excitement, she grabbed a servant by the arms. "It's coronation day!" Words could not define how she felt at this moment so as she rushed off down the hallway, she began singing.

_The window is open!_  
><em>So's that door!<em>  
><em>I didn't know they did that anymore!<em>  
><em>Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...?<em>

_For years I've roamed these empty halls,_  
><em>Why have a ballroom with no balls?<em>  
><em>Finally, they're opening up the gates!<em>

_There'll be actual real live people,  
>It'll be totally strange.<br>But wow, am I so ready for this change!_

Anna looked out the window and saw everything looking so nice and ready, as well as the vast amount of people.

_Cause for the first time in forever,  
>There'll be music, there'll be light.<em>

After jumping out of the window, she safely landed on a widow washer's pulley and pulled herself up so she can get a better view of all the ships that were arriving in the fjord.

_or the first time in forever,  
>I'll be dancing through the night...<br>Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,  
>But I'm somewhere in that zone!<br>Cause for the first time in forever...  
>I won't be alone.<em>

While singing and walking, she came across a family of geese. Finding them adorable, she knelt and held out her hands. All of the baby geese started jumping on her hands. With a smile, she started talking to one of them. "I can't wait to meet everyone!" Then an idea hit her, causing her to gasp. "What if I meet...the one?"

Once back in the castle, she danced around a velvet drape before twisting around it to pretend it was an elegant gown before continuing her little song.

_Tonight, imagine me gown and all,  
>Fetchingly draped against the wall.<br>The picture of sophisticated grace...  
>Ooh!<em>

Getting out of the drape, she walked over to a sculpted head that was across the room, pretending it was the man of her dreams.

_I suddenly see him standing there,_  
><em>A beautiful stranger, tall and fair.<em>  
><em>I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face...!<em>

_But then, we laugh and talk all evening,_  
><em>Which is totally bizarre.<em>

She started dancing around with the sculpture and swung it around.

_Nothing like the life I've led so far!_

Suddenly, the sculpted head flew out of her hands and landed on top of a nearby cake, most likely the cake that would be for the ball tonight.

_For the first time in forever,  
>There'll be magic, there'll be fun.<em>

As Anna entered the portrait room, she jumped on the couch and bounced around the portraits, interacting with some like she was actually in them.

_For the first time in forever,  
>I could be noticed by someone...<br>And I know it is totally crazy,  
>To dream I'd find romance...<br>But for the first time in forever...  
>At least I've got a chance.<em>

Elsewhere in the castle, Elsa was in the library all by herself. She was twenty-one now and she had just about the grace and elegance her mother had. Her platinum blonde hair was up in a French braided elaborate bun. Grayish-pink eye shadow were over her eyes and magenta colored lipstick covered her small, sweet lips. She wore a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves, and a magenta cape flowing from her back. From the window, she saw all everyone arriving for her big moment. She was nervous and the tone in her voice could show that as she sang.

_Don't let them in,  
>Don't let them see,<br>Be the good girl  
>You always have to be.<br>_

Turning away from the window, Elsa went over to the portrait of her father where a table was underneath. Looking up at the portrait, she continued singing.

_Conceal_,_ don't feel_

Elsa took off her light teal gloves so she could practice what she had to do at the ceremony. Seeing an ornament and a candle stick on the table, she picked them up and pretended they were the traditional scepter and globus cruciger that her father was holding in the portrait which was when he was sworn in as king.

_Put on a show...  
>Make one wrong move,<br>And everyone will know._

As her powers slowly start freezing the candlestick and ornament, Elsa quickly put them down on the table and looked away in controlled distress.

_But it's only for today _

Meanwhile, Anna was taking her first steps outside of the castle, completely excited about all the people she was going to meet and how great it was.

_It's only for today!_

Both girls then start singing the same line.

_Elsa and Anna: It's agony to wait!_

Elsa opened the door to the library and looked at her servants.

_Tell the guards to open up...the gate!_

Anna watched as the gate are opened by their guards.

_The gate!_

Anna started walking and running all around the people, eager to great them as she sung.

_For the first time in forever_

Elsa was walking the hallway while Anna was moving through the crowd, both girls singing at the same time but different verses than what the other one was. Anna's were about her happiness and new way of life that was for today while Elsa's were about how she needed to control her powers and stay in control.

**_Anna: _**

_For the first time in forever,_

_**Elsa:**_  
><em>Don't let them in, don't let them see...<em>

_**Anna:**_  
><em>I'm getting what I'm dreaming of.<em>

_**Elsa:**_  
><em>Be the good girl you always have to be...<em>

_**Anna:**_  
><em>A chance to change my lonely world,<em>

_**Elsa:**_  
><em>Conceal...<em>

_**Anna:**_  
><em>A chance to find true love...<em>

_**Elsa:**_  
><em>Conceal, don't feel,<em>  
><em>Don't let them know!<em>

Anna was finally out in the kingdom square and was dancing the bridge before she started heading to the docks.

_I know it all ends tomorrow,_  
><em>So it has to be today!<em>  
><em>'Cause for the first time in forever...<em>  
><em>For the first time in forever...<em>

_Nothing's in my way!_

Anna began running the length of the docks, but then something slammed into her hard, knocking her into a nearby boat that nearly fell into the water. Luckily, a horse's hoof slammed down on to the boat to keep it steady. Anna took off the bucket that had fallen on her head. "Hey!" she said to the tan horse that rammed into her.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" said a male's voice. Anna looked up and saw that the horse had a rider. A handsome one at that. She stared at him as she stammered a little. "Hey. Uh...no. No. I'm...I'm okay." "Are you sure?" The man was slender and handsome. He had some light freckles on him, auburn hair with matching colored sideburns. His shirt was blue with a magenta tie, light gray jacket with blue patches. He had on navy pants, white gloves, and black boots. "Yeah, I...I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually," Anna replied. The man jumped off his horse and stepped on to the boat. "Oh thank goodness." He extended his hand for her to take, which Anna did, smiling as he helped pull her up. That's when he realized he hadn't introduced himself yet. "Oh. Uh...Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He bowed to her. Anna did a little curtesies before introducing herself. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." "Princess?" Hans asked in shock before dropping to his knee. "My Lady." When Hans bowed his head, his horse did the same thing and nearly tipped the boat back into the water. Anna started to fall backwards, but Hans caught her before the boat tipped over.

"Wooh!" Anna said, flustered. "Um..." Hans and Anna looked at each other awkwardly as they held on to the other. "Hi...again," Anna said nervously. Realizing what it had done, Hans' horse quickly stomped its foot back on to the boat, making Hans and Anna fall back the other way with Anna falling on top of Hans. Hans looked at Anna with an embarrassed look. "Oh boy." Anna looked back at him with an equally embarrassed look on her face. "This is awkward." "Uh..." Anna interrupted him before he could say another word. "Not that you're awkward, but just because we're...I'm awkward." As she got off of Hans he held his hand out to help her up. "You're gorgeous. Wait what?" Anna said, surprised she actually said that.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...  
>And for every moment after." said Hans. Anna quickly replied " No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be.. Cuz you know..." She saw Hans's horse "Hello." said Anna as she petted him.<p>

She then turned to Hans "But, lucky you, it's-it's just me." "Just you?" said Hans. Both started at each other affectionately until distant Bells shook their thoughts "...The bells. The coronation. I... I... I better go. I have to...I better go. Bye" waved Anna as she ran to the church. Hans waved back so did his horse which cause the boat to fall "Oh No." said Hans as he fell into the water. The horse look in embarrassment for what he done. Hans resurface and just smiled at his horse.

* * *

><p><em>New York City, USA<em>

_November 27, 2014 _

It was a beautiful Early winter's night in New York, a city of beauty and wonders. But behind those things lies darkness. New York was plagued by crime and corruption, but 6 unlikely heroes have eliminated the majority of crime in New York City.

Under the sewers of New York was a secret hideout where these 6 heroes hung out, not to mention it was their home as well. When they first came here the place was unbearable. Waste and shit was all over the place, rats were everywhere. But as the years went by they made more livable. It had it's workout station, kitchen, rooms for sleeping, armory, and even a TV and a Computer, not to mention a big super computer that helps them on their day to day operations.

The leader of the team was a young but tall, muscular man wearing black military graded gear with a white skull painted on his bullet-proof vest, that man was William Castle, otherwise known as 'The Punisher'. He had a tragic past, at the age of 5 he witness his mother getting raped by thugs. They then murder her alongside with his 3yr old little brother and his baby sister. No one knows much more he refuses to talk about his past. "Hey earth to William are you listening?!' said a white hair man. That man was actually half demon and half angel named Kain. A guy that likes nothing more but to bother William, he tends to ignore him but sometimes he get's the best of him. "Would you fucking knock it off! You're going to piss him off!" said a voice behind the couch, followed by the sigh of another guy. Those 2 on the couch? those we're Matthew Mercer and Victor Estacdo, two guys with strange powers. Matthew was a scientist until he was infect with a strange virus that gave him some unique powers. He can change his arms into claws, blades, hammerfists, then Victor had control over The Darkness, an ancient power that allowed him to control and manipulate darkness and other dark powers, his demonic snakes could only just grunt in annoyance over Kain's bothersome attitude. "AH FOR FUCK SAKES!" yelled a voice, that came from Erick Rowe, a conduit with the control of electricity, pyro and smoke. He really get's annoyed with Kain nagging on William. Kain got the memo and left "Fine! You dickheads aren't even worth my time."

William can only sigh in frustration as Kain left the hideout, possibly to get pizza. "The guy is a real asshole if you ask me, right Christopher?" he knew his best friend was hiding in the shadows, then he is a master assassin from the Creed, in fact the best of the best. Chris sighed in defeat knowing he got caught. "He can be annoying at times but remember William, you must not give in. The more you give in the more he will continue." William smirked "You always do have words of wisdom."

All of a sudden the alarm rang, everyone in the Hideout stopped what they're doing. William got a remote, pressed a button and showed a big screen, it was Kain. "What is it Kain?" said Christopher, "This better be good." William grunted. "Guys! You need to get here to Central Park, some fucking weird Portal is like open here." The 5 team members looked at each other. what could it be? An invasion? They couldn't just wait and find out. "Kain don't do anything dumb. We're on our way." with that William turned off the screen. He look at his team. "Gear up guys." with that everyone went to get prepare.

William went into a dark room, he turn the lights on and in the room was his personal gun wall. Every gun was in here from the classic M1911 .45 Pistol to the futuristic XM25 CDTE grenade launcher. It was a real mystery on how on earth he got all those guns. William walk to the gun wall and started to arm himself. He armed his two Heckler & Koch USP .45 caliber Handguns, then his Model 500 Magnum, then his dual MP5K Machine guns, his M4A1-type carbine with KAC Quad-rails, a C-More red dot optic sight, an Advanced Armament Corp M4-2000 suppressor, and a short-barreled AG36 grenade launcher, Mossberg 500A Mariner Shotgun then a Heckler & Koch SL8-4 Tactical Sniper Rifle, an Armsel Protecta Semi-Automatic Styrker shotgun, a .44 Super Red Hawk Magnum with scope as his backup, 2 military Kukris, and finally his M4X Combat Knife, he then went to a large black case there he kept his big guns, not taking any risks he decided to grab 2 powerful weapons in case if things turned ugly. He grabbed a GM-94 grenade launcher and a FN Minimi with 200-round ammo drum. He went and pack 5 M67 hand grenades, 5 M14 incendiary grenades, 4 M84 Stun grenade, 3 M8 smoke grenades, and a Flare Gun. He then put the knives in they're sheath, his pistols in their hostlers, his Magnums in his back hostler, the dual MP5KS in his chest holster. His Sniper Rifle, Assault Rifle two shotguns, grenade launcher, the grenades, the flare gun, and machine gun we're put in a large black duffle bag. With that done he left to wait for the others. 'I hope the other don't take too long' said William in his head. He then grabbed his Black trench coat from the hanger. It was snowing in New York and the last thing he wants is a case of Hypothermia.

Christopher was wearing his Black Creed outfit so he was already ready. He hot his two hidden blades, his crossbow gun, 2 Colt Model 1873 Single-Action Army revolvers, two Colichemarde rapier swords , his assassin's Tomahawk and a few throwing knives and some smoke bombs. He gave a silent prayer and left to meet with the others.

Matthew was already ready he was wearing a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back. On his lower body he wears plain blue jeans and black shoes. "Wow I'm the first one ready to go." he said out loud with that he left.

Victor was getting ready putting on a Black Long-Sleeved shirt with some pitch black pants, along with some Black boots and a Black trench coat. He grabbed his two guns that we're given to him on his 21st birthday, 2 Nickel Plated M1911 Pistols with the carvings of Angel Wings on the handles. he didn't need anything else thanks to his darkness powers his guns ran an endless amount of bullets, not to mention he was his darkness powers. "Hope those guys are geared up good." Victor love his friends like family, if there's one thing he can't stand is seeing his loved ones get hurt.

Eric went to his wardrobe and grab some cloths. He put on some Dark Black denim jeans, a red beanie, a Black denim vest, a Red hoodie, and a red flannel shirt. He needed no weapons but this time he decided to carry his homemade weapon call "The Amp" a metal, dual-pronged, baton that appears very similar to a cattle prod. Eric made it so he can channel his powers into it, thereby creating a much more efficient way of taking down his enemies. "Alright let get this over with."

All 5 meet outside in the streets. William then told the others of his plan "Alright guys Central Park isn't far from here. So here's our plan we go in and find out where this portal leads to. I don't want to go in and start killing until for certain that the ones from the other side are innocent or not. I don't want to have the blood of innocent people on my hands. It that understood?" he said in a serious tone. the other 4 nodded in agreement. "Alright let's go.' with that all 5 left for Central Park.

_Central Park, New York_

Central Park was pretty alone, no one was taking walks or going camping. In The Great Lawn was Kain who was not too happy on having to wait for the others "Man, where the fucking hell are they." said a very impatient Kain "I swear if those assholes aren't here in the next 5 minutes I'm going in I don't care-" His rant was cut off by running footsteps. Kain turned to see William, Victor, Eric, Christopher and Matthew finally showing up "Toke you guys long enough." William not wanting to have to blow his brains out even though Kain was a half demon, half angel. "Save it Kain, is everyone ready?" everyone nodded. "Come on my sword arm is killing me for some action." said Kain swinging his sword around only to get grabbed by William "Listen here jackass. We are not going to go in guns blazing. We are first going to make sure that whatever is on the other side isn't dangerous. So you better close that portal up when we all get in there. Got it?" he said with such aggression it actually scared Kain a bit, with what William said he gave a quick nod. William then let Kain go. "Alright" he said while carrying his bag full of guns and ammo "Let's Go." all 6 walk towards the portal. As they got closer they started to notice that a strange snowy aura was glowing around them. "Hey, William are seeing this?" said a curious Eric. William didn't say anything "This is so weird." said Kain. Then all of sudden all 6 we're sucked in the portal then the portal closed by itself. Where we're they transported to No one knew.

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle Norway, 1788<em>

Elsa ran through the hallways of the castle as fast as she could, trying to find the way out. Everything just happened so fast, the only thing she could focus on was getting as far away from everyone as possible. Everything earlier that evening was going quite swell, and Elsa was having a good time, but that all changed when Anna came to her with a question. Anna came with a man she had only just met earlier that day to ask her if she would be alright with them getting married! Elsa gave them the answer any sane and logical person would give: no. Unfortunately that only led into an argument which ended in Elsa's ice magic being revealed to everyone in the ballroom. As she reached the castle doors, she could hear footsteps behind her and knew that everyone was following her. She had to get out of there quick before something dreadful happened. Elsa burst through the doors out into the courtyard where she faced a more difficult obstacle. There was an enormous crowd outside in her way.

"There she is!" shouted one woman in the crowd, getting their attention fixated on their new queen. As the crowd cheered, Elsa rushed through them, keeping her glove-less hand hidden to prevent it from touching anyone.

Then one of the men got in front of her. "It is her!" With a bow he continued his formalities. "Queen Elsa." Elsa pushed past him and tried running through the crowd once again, but more people were wanting to stop her to talk. She tried her best to avoid that and push past them, but then she's stopped by a woman holding her little baby. With a concerned look, the woman spoke. "Your majesty? Are you alright?" Getting nervous and nervous by the second due to being around all these people, she backed away, but was knocked over to the nearby water fountain. Catching herself so she didn't fall in, her glove-less hand accidentally touched the edge, causing her ice magic to freeze the water. The crowd gasped in surprise at this just as everyone from inside the castle arrived outside. "There she is! Stop her!" shouted the Duke.

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Elsa pleaded as she backed away, but suddenly, an ice shot blasted out out of her hand and struck the ground near the castle steps where everyone was. The blast froze the ground which caused the Duke and his guards to fall to the ground.

"Monster. Monster!" the Duke shouted as he got back on his feet. Looking at her hands, Elsa was in shock at what she had done. She nearly hurt someone again. Turning around to try to get away before it actually happened, she saw everyone that was nearby back away in fear to prevent her from touching them in any way. Elsa ran through the crowd. "Elsa!" Anna shouted as she ran after her sister with Hans following behind, calling her name once again. She followed her sister to the fjord's edge. "Wait, please!"

When Elsa took a step on to the fjord's waters, they instantly froze to create a place for her to stand without sinking. Hearing Anna coming closer, Elsa started stepping on to the ice footing and began running across the waters which froze over with every step she took. "Elsa, stop!" Anna shouted. Wanting to follow her sister so she could apologize, Anna tried to run after her on the frozen path that was created, but she slipped and fell on her behind. Hans rushed to her side to see if she was okay.

"Anna!" Anna watched her sister run off towards the forest. "No..." Both her and Hans watched as Elsa's ice started spreading all over the fjord. Soon, the entire fjord was frozen over, trapping all the boats that were there."The fjord," Hans said. Now everyone was trapped in Arendelle, but that wasn't the only bad news that came from this. Back in the castle courtyard, the crowd noticed the snow that was starting to fall from the sky. Snow?" some of them said before murmuring amongst each other about what had just happened. Anna and Hans walked through the crowd, noticing the snow falling around them everywhere themselves.

Hans looked at Anna. "Are you alright?" he asked. "No," Anna replied. Did you know?" "No." While the snow fell, the Duke was freaking out about the situation that everyone was now in thanks to Elsa the Snow Queen. "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" Grabbing one of his guards by the arm, he gave him an order. "You have to go after her!" "Wait, no!" Anna said as she and Hans approached the Duke and his bodyguards. Not wanting to see what Anna could do, the Duke pulled his two guards in front of him to protect him from whatever powers Anna might have. "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" "No. No. I'm completely ordinary," Anna replied. "That's right, she is," Hans added in defense of her. "In the best way." "My-my sister's not a monster," Anna said on behalf of Elsa. "She nearly killed me!" the Duke argued. "You slipped on ice," Hans stated. "Her ice!" "It was an accident," Anna said. "She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one that needs to go after her." "What?" Hans asked, surprised. Anna looked at a nearby guard. "Bring me my horse, please." As she started to walk away, Hans reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Anna, no! It's too dangerous." "Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back and I'll make this right." "I'm coming with you." "No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle." "On my honor." Seeing that her horse was now here, Anna walked over to it and got on. Looking out at the crowd before her, she told them what was going to happen. "I leave Prince Hans in charge." Approaching her one last time, Hans looked up at her. "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." With a reassuring smile, Anna answered him. "She's my sister, she would never hurt me."

Just as she was about to ride off to find her sister, her horse turned to the sky. "Hey what's going on?" said one of the citizens. Anna, Hans, The Duke alongside his bodyguards all look at the sky. "What's happening to the sky?" said another citizen.

All of sudden the portal open and 3 people fell from the sky. Just as everyone was about to scream they saw all 3 land without a scratch.

That scream turned into pure terror as the 3 males got up. The duke's eyes grew wide with horror as the 3 males have what he calls _sorcery _one had his arms in a form of large claws, the other had two demonic snakes coming out of his back and last the other one who his hands was glowing with red electricity.

"Monsters! Monsters!" yelled The Duke. With that a company of 30 Arendelle guards stormed from the castle armed with pikes, swords and muskets surround the 3 anomalies.

"Great" said Eric as he got his Amp out glowing with red electricity. "Well so much for the red carpet treatment.' said Victor as he pointed his pistols as the guards as his Darkness snakes we're growling as they we're ready to tear the guards apart. "No shit Sherlock." said Matthew as one arm formed into a giant blade as the other formed into a claw. Standing back to back. All 3 we're ready to tear whatever got in their way. As Victor, Eric, and Matthew we're about to charge at the guards a shout came from none other then the Princess "ENOUGH!" screamed the Princess.

All was quite, the guards toke that as their cue to stand down. The guards lowered their weapons. The trio follow suit. They all turn to a red hair girl covered in freckles wearing green dress of some type walking to them. All three stood firmly as the look at the young woman.

Anna was now looking at 3 large young men, dressed in very odd clothing, wielding strange weapons and not to mention they have _powers._ Anna thought in her mind '_Who are these 3? Where did they came from? they have powers, does that mean there are more like Elsa?' _her thoughts would have to wait, She first has to greet these 3.

"Hi, I'm Princess Anna Of Arendelle. I'll like to apologize for the Duke's rude behavior." with that all 3 kneel down to the princess while glaring daggers at the short man. "I'm so going to kill that little fucker." whisper Eric to the other two. Victor and Matthew quickly shush him not wanting to look rude in front of the princess. Anna then ask "May I ask where did you guys come from?" wanting know more about them. All 3 looked at each other they backed away and then huddle up "What the hell are we suppose to say?" said Eric as he turned to Matthew "I don't know?" Matthew sure didn't know how to handle this situation. All of sudden Victor gave the answer." We tell her the truth." Victor said with determination. Eric and Matthew looked at Victor who has determination written on his face. With that They all agree with Victor and decided to tell her the truth.

Anna saw as the three men broke away from their huddle and approach her "My Lady" said Victor, trying to show this woman full respect "Me and my comrades come from a different universe." Anna, alongside with the duke, his bodyguards and Hans we're shock to hear him say 'different universe' , Victor continued "There was 6 of us but when we all went through the portal we got scattered. So far it's just us 3, we don't know where are the other 3." Anna tried her best to understand this situation "So there's 6 of you." Victor nodded "My name is Victor Estacdo, This guy right here with claws is Matthew Mercer and finally sparky here" Victor pointed to Eric who was glaring at him for calling him 'sparky' "His name is Eric. the other 3 are William Castle, Christopher Miles and finally Kain."

Anna blinked a few times as much she wanted to learn more about them she still needed to find Elsa " I'll like to know more but unfortunately I have to go to find my sister. Your welcome to stay here and help in anyway you can. Prince Hans is in charge until I return." After that she then turn to the people of Arendelle "Citizens Of Arendelle, do not be alarmed by our visitors as they're only here to help and find they're missing friends. They will help until I return." With that Anna rode off into the wilderness to find Elsa and hopefully fix this whole mess.

The Duke was not all to happy about having the 3 stay in Arendelle "How could she just let them just stay here?! What if they try to take over Arendelle?" he said to Hans. Hans just glare the him "If Princess Anna says they're trustworthy then we shall respect her orders, until then they are not to be touched." Hans left an angry duke and went to the trio. Hans stopped and greeted them "My name is Prince Hans Of The Southern Isles." he said with a slight bow. Victor smirked "Nice to meet you." Hans gave a small smile "Feel free to ask questions. If you need anything I shall be happy to help you." he then left to take care of Arendelle.

Victor look at his friends " Well what do you guys want to do? Should we look for the others or should we stay and help these people?" Matthew and Eric took some time to think about this, finally they decided that it would be best to look for the others. "I say we find William and Christoper and we leave Kain here." said Eric while smirking. Victor and Matthew chuckled at Eric's plan 'We can leave Kain here, but then the people here will try to give him back to us." the trio broke in laughter causing Hans to look at them.

"Alright we go find them and we come back here hoping that Kain can send us back home cause I don't want to spend the rest of my years here." said Eric. Both Victor and Matthew nodded. Matthew thought about on how they'll find William. Christopher and Kain. He got an idea "Our best bet is to follow Anna, and hope we come across them." said Matthew. Both Eric and Victor nodded.

Hans was giving orders the guards until he heard footsteps, he then turned to see the Trio "How may I be of assistance my friends?" Hans said with a bow. "Do you know where Princess Anna could have went? We shall like to help her in searching for her sister." said Victor. Hans looked at them for a few seconds and then said "Princess Anna would have most likely went to the forest." "What's the shortest way there?" said Matthew trying to get to the point " The shortest way is by crossing the fjord-" Hans was cut off by Eric "Yeah, well you see Hans me and water don't mix cause of this." Eric then got his hands to show a bit of electricity causing Hans to look in awe. Hans then straight himself up "Except the Fjord is frozen, making it easier for you three to walk on." Matthew and Victor nodded but Eric was still left with some doubt but in the end he nodded.

Hans showed them the fjord which was now frozen. "I wish you three luck. " with that Hans return to his duties. The three looked at the frozen water and then at each other "Well what are we waiting for the faster we search the less we'll spend here." said Eric who really wanted to get this over with. "Alright let's go." said Victor. With that all 3 left hoping to find Anna.

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle Forest<em>

Christopher groaned as he got up and saw nothing but a forest covered in snow. "Well what an interesting place to get lost." said Christopher. He heard another groan and look back to know who was with him. "Hey Christopher!" shouted a familiar voice. Christopher turned to see Kain waving at him. "Any idea on where the fucking hell are we?!" yelled Kain. "It seems we're in some forest. Where exactly I do not have the slightest clue." Christopher said in a confirmed tone.

Kain could only groan in frustration "Great! We're in a forest in the middle of Winter and in the middle of fucking nowhere!"

"Well sitting here won't get us nowhere we have to go and find the others. Who knows where they can be." said Christopher trying to calm Kain down.

"Well come on let's go." said Kain as he began walking East. Christopher could only sigh 'Out of all people I'm stuck with him' he said to himself. He then saw Kain who was leaving him behind. "Hey wait up for me." Christopher ran to catch up to his teammate.

* * *

><p><em>North Mountain<em>

High up on a mountain far away from Arendelle, Elsa made her way to the top where she knew her magic would never hurt anyone. As she looked out over her new home, she started to sing somberly.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>and it looks like I'm the queen<em>

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried<p>

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Looking at her gloved hand, Elsa ripped it off, letting this hand be as free as the other before tossing it up into the air.

_Well, now they know!_

Let it go! Let it go!  
>Can't hold it back anymore!<p>

As she sang, she became more and more relaxed as she let her magic flow freely into snowflakes. As more of her ice magic becomes free, a snowman resembling Olaf from her childhood was created.

_Let it go! Let it go!  
>Turn away and slam the door!<br>I don't care what they're going to say  
>Let the storm rage on<br>The cold never bothered me anyway_

Wanting to feel even more free, Elsa undid her magenta cape and let it fly off into the wind. Feeling even more relieved, Elsa started showing it in her movement as she continued on her way to a new life of freedom, singing loudly.

_It's funny how some distance  
>makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>can't get to me at all!<br>It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<em>

She reached a large gap the blocked her off from the rest of the mountain, but it really didn't matter now since she simply created a staircase made of ice to get to the opposite side. Creating it as she ran across, she felt alive at last.

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
>I'm free!<em>

_Let it go! Let it go!_  
><em>I am one with the wind and sky<em>  
><em>Let it go! Let it go!<em>  
><em>You'll never see me cry<em>  
><em>Here I stand, and here I stay<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on<em>

Now on the other side and near the mountain's peak, Elsa decided this was the perfect place to live. With the stomp of her feet, her ice power started doing an incredible thing. It was actually forming all around her to create a massive castle made of ice. Using her hands to work the ice and twist it into all the right directions, Elsa helped raise the castle.

Meanwhile close to where Elsa's ice staircase was, a purple-hued portal appeared. A few seconds later, William fell out of the portal. William landed on his feet. He turned back up to see the portal close. "Great" he said in annoyed tone. William then look around to see where he was. "Snow. High Peak. I'm on a damn mountain." said in a slightly calm tone. He checked himself to and saw that all his gear and the black bag we're with him.

A cold wind brush near him but he didn't care he was wearing the appropriate gear for this. "Colder then New York but I could care less, the cold never bother me anyway." he said to himself.

He turned around only to see a staircase made from flawless ice. "A staircase?" He got closer and smoothly touched it "Flawless." he said to himself.

William, although intrigued by this he still needed to find his team knowing that could be scattered as well. He was about to leave until he heard faint sounds of someone singing in the distance, William turned back to the staircase. A part of him told him to leave and look for the others but another part told him to stay. "What a beautiful voice." he said to himself.

Giving a heavy sigh, he then grabbed his bag and began to make his way up the stairs, determined to find the source of the voice. All he had to do is climb the stairs and avoid slipping, falling and hoping that the ice doesn't crack due to the weight of his gear and bag of weapons he was carrying .

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<em>

Elsa began making ice furniture and a chandelier for her new home, as well as other things.

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back, the past is in the past<em>

With one swift motion, she removed her crown and tossed it aside, spiritually throwing the old her aside.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

Wanting to get let her hair, Elsa rearranged the bun shape it was in and made it long and flowing. Using her ice powers, she braids it into a long strand woven with snowflake incrustations with wisps of her bangs slicked back on top, and creates an amazing dress from her ice and snow. It was off-the-shoulder crystal-blue with powder blue sleeves and a long transparent glitter trail cape.

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
>Let it go! Let it go!<br>That perfect girl is gone_

Walking through her new home's hallway over to the balcony, Elsa looked at her snowy surroundings just as the sun was rising into the sky.

_Here I stand in the light of day  
>Let the storm rage on<br>The cold never bothered me anyway._

Feeling satisfied with how her new life will be, Elsa walked back inside, closing the doors to the balcony with her magic.

a few minutes passed before, William finally reached the top of the staircase. In total it had taken him 5 minutes, but that was simply because he didn't want to risk slipping and falling, so he toke it slow. With each step.

Once he was on the soft, firm, snowy ground, he then looked around at his new surroundings. The sight was absolutely amazing in the sunrise with all the snow glimmering and such.

He then saw a castle. Made out of pure, flawless, beautiful ice. "Well I'll be damn." William said in a surprised tone. He felt a smile creep up to him "I don't smile. Don't smile that much. But If I did, this was one of them." To see a Castle made of solid ice was so breath taking. "If only the others could see this." he said to himself.

With the sun's rays bouncing off it to create a nice, shimmering glow of light. To him, the pointed edges of the towers and the raised up look matched the mountain peak that it stood in front of perfectly. Due to being stunned by the sheer beauty of the castle, William hadn't noticed what led up to its doors, but when he did...he was left completely out of breath.

Looking at the long flight of stairs that stood before him, William was taken back and smiled. "This must be the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life. Whoever made this must have a great taste in style." he said it with amazement, and maybe a bit louder.

Elsa paused mid-step. She could have sworn she heard someone outside, but knew that was impossible. No one could possibly know she was up here. Still...she had to make sure. Once she stepped out on to her balcony, she looked all around and saw nothing. "Um...hello? Is someone there?"

Just as William was starting to climb up the first 2 steps on the staircase, he heard a feminine voice. "Huh?" Running back to where he can find the source of the voice. He look right and left. Found nothing. He then turned and looked up and saw a white hair women with a beautiful blue dress. William was certain that it looked like it was made of pure ice and snow.

William cleared his throat and spoke "Hi! Down here Ma'am."

Elsa looked where the noise was coming from and saw someone down near the stairs wearing strange black clothing and carrying a big black bag, waving at her. She was surprised that someone actually managed to find her so soon. She slightly waved back slowly, looking confused. "Uh...hi there...How-how did you find me?"

"I just happen to be climbing up here and then found this very breath taking place." William said with a a gentleman's tone. He had no idea how the woman would react if he told her he was actually from an alternate universe, so he decided not to mention it. At least for now anyways.

"Why did you come here?" Elsa asked.

William somehow felt concerned for the woman "Miss are you all alone up here?" he said in a worry tone.

Elsa nodded "Yes. You have to go away. Trust me, you won't be safe here... "

William thought on how to handle this situation. He didn't want to leave this woman alone. God knows what could happen to her. He then came with a plan. "I traveled a long way. I am a a bit tired. I was hoping i could stay and rest for a bit?"

"You have to go." Elsa said. She was wondering what possessed this guy to continue staying when he was in danger while around her.

William gave a concerned look, but since the woman was so high up, she couldn't see it. William then sigh and then told her how he really felt. "Miss I'm a bit worried about you. All out here alone in this castle. Who knows what could happen to you."

Elsa looked at him in confusion. "Worried about me? Why is are you worried about me?" She never heard anyone say that to her other then Anna.

"Yeah I'm worried about you. I could stay here and make sure nothing happens to you. I can't let a lovely lady up here alone. I may not be the best person to be around with but I could sure keep you company should you feel lonely." William said with a small smile.

"That's nice of you, but still, I'm sorry, but you really need to go. Please, it'd be safer for you, and someone as nice as you doesn't deserve to get hurt." Elsa was slowly starting to get tired of this.

William with intense determination, simply sat in the snow. "I'll wait then until it gets safer then. I'm sure I can handle whatever comes around." William didn't know what she truly meant by danger, but he couldn't leave her. With that William got his Pump Action shotgun and stood guard. Besides, William really didn't have anywhere else to go so he was basically stuck there for now.

Elsa had enough of this. "Fine," she said as she walked back inside. With a mutter, she said "You'll be waiting quite some time then." As the balcony doors slammed shut, William just sat there, watching and waiting for the doors to open back up. "She'll be back soon," he said to himself as he stood up with shotgun in his hands. "...I hope," he muttered, feeling the cold wind pick up, making him slightly colder than he was before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this toke some time. Chapter 2 is like 75% done. So I may finish this today and post it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of ****_Arendelle's Dark Heroes. _****This chapter will have some action and also it will follow the movie as well.**

**Enjoy the show.**

_Chapter 2: Lost In Time_

_Nobody can save you now_  
><em>The king is crowned<em>  
><em>It's do or die<em>  
><em>Nobody can save me now<em>  
><em>The only sound<em>  
><em>Is the battle cry<em>  
><em>Is the battle cry<em>  
><em>Is the battle cry<em>  
><em>Nobody can save me now<em>  
><em>It's do or die...<em>

_~ Battle Cry- Imagine Dragons~_

* * *

><p><em>The Forest near Arendelle, Norway<em>

The entire forest was covered in deep snow which Elsa brought to the kingdom. Anna was riding her horse through this snow in her search for Elsa. Her horse was having a difficult time walking due the snow, but it wasn't going to stop helping its rider. "Elsa!" she called out. "Elsa! Elsa, it's me, Anna. Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's...it's all my f-f-fault. Of course, none of it would have happened if she'd just told me her secret." Finding some amusement in that, she began to chuckle. "She's a stinker."

All of sudden a giant pile snow feel from the pine tree causing the horse to be taken completely by surprise by the snow, so it became frightened. Rearing up on its back legs, the horse threw Anna off of it and galloped back to the kingdom.

Anna sat up from where she had been thrown off and watched helplessly as her fastest way to get to Elsa ran off back to Arendelle. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Come back! No, no, no, no! Oookay." Looking for a way to get back up, she saw that she was under a tree that was bent over at an angle due to the weight of the snow that was on it. Reaching out, she grabbed a branch to use to pull herself up, but the tree branch snaps, shooting the tree straight up. The snow that used to be on it was dumped all over Anna, who wasn't too pleased about that. "Ugghhhhh," she groaned. That was when she heard unusual voices close by.

" I keep telling you, WE ARE FUCKING LOST!' yelled the voice, this voice sounded a bit demonic. Anna then heard another voice this one more calmer "Well yelling at me won't certainly help it."

She looked over to where the voices we're coming from and saw a terrifying Big Black Wolf with giant bat wings standing upright looking at another man dressed in a Black cloak, she couldn't see his face due to the cloak covering his face.

Kain shivered as the cold air blew around him once he and Christopher got lost in snow-covered wasteland. "I don't why I follow you assholes. I'm surprised we didn't find a Single. Fucking. Person! shouted Kain as he was rubbing his hands against his arms in an attempt to try to get at least some part of him warm.

Christopher, who was standing next to Kain's side didn't have to look long before he spotted a red haired female. He then nudge Kain's shoulder "I found someone made she can help us." he said.

"About fucking time!" Kain yelled, as he walk towards Anna.

Anna watched with wide-eyed horror as the scary-looking creature who just appeared before her eyes only moments ago began walking, well one was walking while the other seemed to be rubbing his forehead in frustration. Scared out of her mind, Anna just wanted to run away from them as fast as she could, but she couldn't just leave Elsa behind wherever she was beyond these things. Determined to reach Elsa, she came up with a different plan she hoped would work.

"Hi there," Christopher said in a very friendly voice with a matching smile. He wanted to present himself as friendly because he knew Kain probably wouldn't , so one of them had to. Anna looked scared so he needed to show her they meant no harm and meant it. "We were just wondering if we could..."

Before he could finish, Anna let out this ferocious yell as she leaped off the ground, the freezing snow that was once around and on her pushed to the back of her mind. Like a football player running with the ball to make a touchdown, Anna charged at the two, planning on smashing through them if they didn't move. Which she hoped they did.

"What the hell?!" Kain shouted, taken by surprise. He and Christopher quickly got out of her way as she ran straight past them. Springing out of the snow he dived into to get out of her way, Christopher started running after her. "We need to stop her," he said to Kain.

"And why do we need her?" Kain asked as he ran after Christopher. "Can't we just go find the others on our own?"

"Because I don't know if she saw any of our friends!" Christopher shouted. "So unless you want to spend who-knows-how-long stumbling around trying to find the right way in this forest, you better help me!" Sighing in annoyance, Kain increased his speed and soon sped past his friend. He hated when Christopher or anyone else was right and he was wrong. In a few seconds, Kain caught up to Anna and quickly darted in front of her, blocking the way. She tried darting out of his way, but he would just dart in her way each time. "Hang on, we just want to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk, Mr. Creepy-Evil Voice," Anna replied. Kain sighed as he told Anna "We aren't going to hurt you."

"Yeah right! If you aren't going to hurt me, then why do you need to stop me, huh?" Anna said before ceasing her attempts to get past Kain. "Because we want to ask you something." Christopher said as he came up from behind her. Kain distracting her like that allowed him the time to catch up to them.

Taken by surprise, Anna whipped her body around and punched Christopher in the chest as hard as she could. "Owwww!" she shouted, flapping her hand in the air to cancel out the pain that was now circulating throughout her appendage. She wasn't expecting this thing's chest to be rock-solid. "Oh no..." Anna said as she started to back up a little. What she did must have made him mad now.

Christopher surprised her by laughing. "It's fine. I barely felt it; I'm not mad." Anna just stared at him. "We aren't going to hurt you, we promise," Christopher said to her reassuringly. At that time, Kain stood over to his left side.

"Okay, but how do I know that either of you won't hurt my sister?" Anna asked, looking at both with a glare. "Why would we hurt your sister...?" Kain asked, confused. "Because she has ice and snow powers," Anna replied.

Kain just stared at her. "So? That doesn't sound weird to me."

"She caused all...this..to happen, but it was an accident," Anna said as she motioned to all the snow around them, trying to understand what Kain said by 'Half Demon, Half Angel'. "Some people might get the idea that killing her might end the winter."

Christopher then said "We are not here to hurt you or her. I can promise you that. I'm Christopher. This degenerate here is Kain." He motion his hand to Kain, ignoring that he was looking at him with daggers in his eyes.

Anna quickly remembered their names " Do you know Victor, Eric, and Matthew?" ask Anna hoping these are the friends that Victor to her about. Christoper and Kain looked at each other then back at Anna "You've seen them? Where?" asked Christopher wanting to know how his friends are. "They're back in Arendelle with Prince Hans." Before Kain and Christopher could say anything they heard familiar voices. Anna also heard them.

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle's Forest <em>

"Are you sure she went this way?" ask Eric while trying to find their way in this snow wasteland. Victor could only sigh in defeat. Twice they got lost while trying to find Anna. Matthew could only groan as he let himself fall into the snow. "Admit It Victor we're lost." said Matthew. All 3 could only just sat on in the snow. "We might as well set camp here-"

The 3 all of sudden heard a branch snap.

With that all 3 stood up with weapons and powers ready to attack whatever came from behind them.

Princess Anna look to see Eric, Victor, and Matthew. The trio then quickly bowed "Princess Anna." all 3 said it at the same time. They remain kneel until they heard Kain's and Christopher"s voices. "I think I found 2 of your missing friends." said Anna in a cheerful tone.

Then 3 became 5. Anna saw as all 5 we're happy to know that nothing happen to them. "Hey Victor is William with you guys?" asked Kain. Victor shook his head "He wasn't with us." Christopher then said "Any Idea we're we are?"

10 Minutes later Victor explained to the two that the portal transported them to an unknown world. "So there's no way back home?" asked Kain. "I'm afraid not. It seems all of us are trap here." Kain could only groan in frustration "Let's first go look for William and then together we'll figure out on how to get back to our world." said Christopher. All 5 agreed. They then turned to Anna who was patiently waiting for them. "Thank you for find them My Lady." Victor bowed.

Anna giggled "Your very welcome." She then quickly remembered to find Elsa "I have to go find Elsa, she still needs to fix this winter." just as Anna was about to leave she heard Christopher's voice "Let us come with you."

Anna stared at the five men " Why do you want to come with me?' she ask not knowing if she can trust these 5 men, especially the Big Black Wolf.

Victor noticed Anna nervously staring at Kain, then nudged Kain "Your still in your demon form Kain." Kain then look to notice he was still in his demon form "Oh shit. I totally forgot about that." In a split of a second Anna saw as the big wolf transformed into a man. Wearing a blue trench coat with his pistols at his sides and a big sword behind his back. With that out the way Christopher continued " we think our friend, William, might be where your sister is. As you can see he's neither in the here or in Arendelle." walking to her right while the others followed behind. Anna was about to say something until Victor cut her off. "And before you ask, no he wouldn't hurt your sister. William's a nice person,"

"You sure?" Anna asked. "Yes," Kain said with an annoyed grunt. "He can be very serious at the time but has a soft spot for women." Kain continued, eager to find William and get out of this world.

Anna was silent for a few moments before realizing something. "I almost forgot to introduce myself to you 2." pointing at Kain and Christopher . I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle," she said, doing a brief curtsy. Christhopher all of sudden dropped to his knees "My Lady." he said. Kain only shrugged "Nice to meet you lady. Now if you don't mind I really like to find my friend so we can get out of here." he said it in a rather rude tone, causing Victor to whack him. "Show some respect." glaring at Kain for his inappropriate behavior. Kain mumbled something under his breath before realizing something a few seconds later. "Hey. Back where you came from do they have any food?" He had a hungry look in his eyes as he asked.

"We just had a big party, so most of it was already eaten." With a laugh, Anna continued. "That party was for Elsa, my sister, who..." all of sudden they all heard a growl that came from Kain's stomach. "Hehe. Sorry." Anna smiled and then told Kain "Once all this snow is gone, I'm sure there's gonna be another party or something that'll involve food, so there's gonna be more sweets."

"I hope so a demon's apatite is not like a human's apatite." Anna's eyes widened once she heard that. "He-he-he's a demon?" she asked, pointing a shaky hand at Kain. Eric turned to her "He's a...semi-nice demon." trying to calm her down.

Anna looked at Kain, somehow finding the confidence to talk to him, despite having found out he was a demon only mere seconds ago. "I know your hungry, but you If you help me find my sister, I promise that when things are back to normal, you'll get as many sweets and goodies as you want."

Kain looked her "You promise?" "Cross my heart and hope to die," Anna replied, placing one hand over her heart. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's find your sister and William so we can find our way back home." said Matthew with enthusiasm. The others grunted in agreement.

Anna then started walking with the 5 following her. "So where are you five from exactly?" "It's a long story..." Victor said. With that all 6 people walked hoping to find both, Elsa and William.

* * *

><p><em>North Mountain<em>

Elsa walked around her ice castle, rather pleased with herself. Since she wasn't technically the queen anymore she didn't have any work or duties to do, and since she was far away from everyone in Arendelle, she didn't have to worry about harming the people she cared about most with her magic. Ever since she stopped talking to the strange pilgrim, she begun playing around with her snow magic. In the two hours after talking to him, she filled many of the castle's rooms with furniture made of pure ice. While she walked, her mind returned to the end of the conversation she and the pilgrim had. Curious to see if he was still outside, Elsa walked out on to the balcony, and to her surprise he was.

William was still in the spot, he'd been sitting at since she last saw him, but there were footprints all around that suggested he walked around a little. Also nearby she saw smoke, hinting that somehow he managed to start a fire earlier despite being close to a mountain's peak and there were no footprints leading back to the staircase down. She wasn't concerned about how he accomplished that, but about how he was doing.

William stood there, shotgun in his hands, still guarding the castle from any enemies. He took the liberty and went to get some branches and wood to have a campfire lit up to keep him warm. William would often take a few rounds and then get a quick nap. William didn't notice that his face was turning a light shade of blue despite having a fire lit up.

Elsa notice William's face "Oh my god!" Elsa said as she covered her mouth with her hand in shock, taking a few steps back. She was horrified that the pilgrim doesn't even notice how he was. "That stupid idiot," she muttered out of scared frustration. She ran her hands over her face and into her hair as she freaked out even more, causing her magic to create splintering ice cracks and spikes in the room. She just wanted him to go away, but instead he stayed and was probably about to die.

Although she was still concerned about her magic hurting him, she still couldn't just leave him out in the cold to die. She'd just have to be careful around him. Rushing back over to the balcony's railing, she shouted at him. "Are you cold?!" Her fear influenced her ice powers by having her grip on the rail cause jagged ice cracks to form where her skin touched it.

Looking Up as where the woman called to him, William gave a weak smile "I'm doing quite fine Miss. Surprisingly." he manage to say that without shivering. The cold didn't really bother him.

Elsa sighed in relief. With her fear subsiding, the jagged cracks stopped while the cracks and spikes inside withdrew into nothingness. "Come inside," she said reluctantly. "I don't know if I have anything to warm you up with, but at least it'll be better than just sitting out here in the cold." She hoped it wouldn't take long for him to warm up so he could leave.

William heard her offer and thought about it 'It's better inside then out here.' he said in his mind. With that William put his shotgun in his back holster, grabbed his bag and began walking to the Ice Palace, while shivering mildly.

Elsa just reached the bottom of the stairs that led up to the second floor, which she called the 'heart' of her castle, and the balcony when William walked inside. She was amazed by the sheer size of him, not to mention he was very muscular, she notice that he was wearing heavy black clothing and saw what appeared to be a white skull painted on a black shirt. "Thank you Ma'am."he said with a light bow. "Your welcome I may not have anything warm here but feel free to ask me anything." Elsa said with a smile. William gave a small smile "As a matter of fact I do. Could you please tell me where the beds are." he asked in a gentlemen's tone. "I don't have any beds but I could make one for you." she said. 'I'll appreciate that Miss."

With that Elsa left to make a room for the Pilgrim. As she was walking up the stairs to the second floor she heard the man's voice "Miss." Elsa then turned to him "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is William Castle. To whom do I have the pleasure to speak to?" he said with a bow. Elsa smiled "My name is Elsa. It's nice to meet you William." with that being said Elsa left to prepare a room for William.

Elsa was on the third floor. She enter one of the rooms and with her magic she formed a bed and a medium sized table. "That should do it." she said with pride. She walked back to William only to have words haunt her mind. "Monster. Monster!" she remembered how the Duke of Weselton called her a monster when her ice magic was accidentally revealed. Looking down at the frozen floor, Elsa felt tears formed in her eyes. She all of sudden heard footsteps as she looked up she saw William with a worried look on his face "Elsa are you okay?" William didn't know trigger him to be so worried and concerned for Elsa, was it because she looked like his mother? Possibly.

"I'm fine William, Thank you for asking." Elsa then motion with her hands the the left "Your room is ready." William nodded "Thanks Elsa." He then grabbed his bag and walk to the left room and saw his bed. "It's Perfect, Elsa." William walked to his room and place the bag on the ground.

Elsa then approached him. "Um...do..do you need any help? With anything else?" asked Elsa. William just shook his head "This is all for now. Thank you Elsa."

After that Elsa left to see what else she can do with her powers.

Inside his room William opened his bag "Better make a count on ammunition. I need to make sure how much I have." William then started count the type of ammo he had. "Let's see, 60 shotgun shells, 6 magazines for my M4, 4 clips each for my MP5K..." He continued to count his ammunition to make sure he was ready for whatever reason.

15 minutes later he counted the last of his ammo. He gave a small yawn "I might as well sleep for a while." he then let himself drop onto the bed quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle's forest.<em>

Anna, Victor, Kain, Eric, Christopher, and Matthew were making their way through the snowy forests. For the past hour or so, they talked about one-another. The group revealed that they were from another universe were super powered humans were quite common. Once the group explained to her the concept of alternate universes, Anna thought that was pretty neat. After that each member of the group told her about themselves, Anna told them all about her. After she was done telling her life story, which took about half an hour, the group traveled on in silence.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as silent as Anna thought it would be because almost every five minutes Kain would complain about the cold. "Are we there yet?" Kain asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

Victor's right eye twitched a little in frustration and annoyance when he turned around. "No! We are not there yet, so stop asking every goddamn five minutes!" Before Kain could say anything else, Eric then spoke "we know you're cold. I'm doing fine. So is Matthew, Victor, Christopher. Plus your a demon the cold shouldn't really bother you." Matthew then said "Anna's in a dress and she's doing fine...I think..." He looked at her for confirmation.

"Eh," Anna replied, waving her hand in an 'I'm in the middle' motion. "I'm holding out. Could use some winter clothing though." She then felt something on top of her. She turned to see Victor giving his coat "Here you need it more then I do." Anna blushed a bit but try not to show it "Thank You, Victor."

Eric then came up with an idea. "Hey, I got an idea that'll help us stay warm. How about we talk about warm things to take our minds off of this cold?"

The group turned to him. Christopher smiled "That sounds like a great idea. I'll go first. The Caribbean Islands in summer. It's always warm there, even with the breeze that sways the palm trees. The sand is great to lay in due to the incredible warmth."

"Arendelle around this time during a snow-free summer," Anna said, smiling happily at the thought. "The waters around here get so warm because of the sun. It's not too warm, not too cold...but just right." She looked at Kain. "What about you?"

She didn't notice Eric and Victor mouthing 'nooo' while making motions with their hands across their throats. "Hell's a pretty warm place. Much warmer than what you've said. The lava pits are always scalding hot, but that never bothered me. Haha, it was always fun to throw people into those and watch them burn."

Anna had a disturbed look on her face after hearing that while the other 4 just face-palmed. "I think we should just say our warm thoughts to ourselves from now on..." Anna said. With that being said, the group continued on in silence, thinking warm thoughts. The silence was quickly interrupted by Kain. "Well it was..."

* * *

><p><em>North Mountain<em>

While the others continued on their way to find Elsa, William finally woke up and decided to talk to Elsa, wanting to know more about her. Elsa and William talked about themselves. Elsa told him about how her life was affected by her powers and how she was forced to push everyone away. With someone she could finally talk to about her life, she felt relieved to push all of those undesired feelings and emotions off her chest. She even cried some as she let it all out. William tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't let him touch her, so he did so vocally.

"What about you William? Hows your life?" Elsa asked. William never talked about his past to anyone but he feels like he can trust Elsa. "My whole family died in the mob hit. I should've died too - I took enough bullets. ...but I lived. I could only see as my mother was being raped. They then murdered her along side my little brother and my baby sister. I finally figure why I lived. The ones who killed my family - the rapists and all the other scum - they've given me a reason to live. I came back, and now it was their turn to die."

Elsa could only stare in shock as William told her about what happen to his family. "William. I'm so sorry for what happen to your family." William gave a weak smile "Thanks Elsa." Elsa, determined to know more then ask "And the rapists and other 'scum"? What do you do to them?" William gave a dark look and says with a little anger "I kill them. Every single of them. From petty thieves to murderers. I spare no one." That cause Elsa to look at him with in disbelief "Not everyone deserves to die. Sometimes you must show mercy at times." William turned to Elsa. All of sudden he push her into an embrace.

Elsa was shock from William's action, her head told her to leave him but her heart told her to stay. She then return the hug. Elsa realized that she and William had a lot in common, like they were both good people who were misunderstood at times and that their parents were deceased.

Elsa and William broke the hug "I'm sorry Elsa. I don't know what came to me." William said in a slight nervous tone. "It's okay William. Sometimes we need someone to listen."

Elsa then asked William about his strange gear. "So about your strange weapons. Can you tell me about them?" William nodded "Sure." He went to his room to grab his bag. He then returned and opened his bag and got each weapon out of his bag and gently place it on the table that Elsa magically made.

Elsa saw each object with confusion. "They're call Firearms but have other names to it. Guns, weapons, firepower." William then show Elsa each weapon.

He first show her the FN Mini "In the military they call it 'the hog' the barrel has a habit of melting down, so mine are custom made to change a barrel in the field, I bring oven mitts." He then show Elsa a pair of oven mitts with puppies. Elsa gave a small giggle.

William then continue to show Elsa each firearm. William has never felt so happy in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle Forest <em>

Day soon turned into night for Anna, and the group as they continued through the seemingly never-ending woods. Unfortunately for them, the night made everything colder. Anna was shivering a little, as was everyone. Since both of them had been moving, their blood circulation was keeping them a bit warmer. Kain, however, was shivering badly. Since he was only wearing a trench coat and that made him only colder.

He truly hated the cold more than anything. "P-p-please tell me we're almost there..." Kain said. "No," Eric replied, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm up his body. "Besides, if we were there I highly doubt we'll get any warmer."

Kain just groaned, remembering that they still needed to find Elsa, and William. Before he could complain about the cold, Anna interrupted him. "Hey, look!" she shouted with excitement, pointing at some smoke that was billowing up into the sky from somewhere nearby.

The group realized what it was instantly "Fire." All 6 of them said at once. Forgetting how cold it they were, all 6 of them, especially Kain, charged down the hill to find where the fire was coming from with Kain in the lead. Eric, Christopher, and Victor tumbled into Matthew and Anna, sending them rolling into Kain whom they crashed into as well. All 6 of them tumbled down the hill until the landed in a small stream of water that was at the bottom. Anna took a deep breath and cringed as the cold water touched her skin.

Matthew, Victor, and Eric grunted and shivered. Christopher's right eye twitched as he got colder then before. Kain just swore. "FUCKING HELL!" Kain screamed. As fast as they could, they darted out of the water, shook off what water they could, and continued on.

When they reached the source of the smoke, Anna's dress was frozen solid, Eric was freezing his ass off, Christopher was violently shaking, Victor and Matthew we're not to happy about being cold, and almost the entire lower half of Kain's body was covered in frost. They saw that the smoke was coming out of small wooden cabin's chimney.

Anna looked at her new friends. "Stay here." She slowly made her way to the stairs, her dress making her have to waddle like a penguin. As she climbed the steps leading up to the porch, her frozen dress made it almost impossible for her to lift up her legs. After a few moments of watching her try to get up to the second step, Victor walked over and lifted her up on the porch. "Thanks," she said to him with a smile. Seeing a sign covered in snow hanging down from the roof, Anna knocked off the snow to see what this place exactly was. "Wondering Oaken's Trading Post," she read out loud so the others could know too. When she saw what the small sign underneath the one she just read, she was excited. "Ooh! And sauna!"

"Sauna?" Kain asked with an eager, happy look in his eyes. He turned to Eric, Matthew, Christopher and Victor. "We have to go in!"

"You 5 can't go in unless you want to scare everyone that's inside away," Anna said."So? Who cares if we scare people?" Kain asked in annoyance. "If someone sees you, they might to kill you," Anna explained. Kain just looked at her like she was absurd. "In case you didn't know Anna. I'm a Half-Demon, Half-Angel, Eric can shoot electricity out of his hands, Victor has 2 demonic snakes and dark powers, Christopher here is a master assassin and Matthew can transform his arms into claws. So I highly doubt that anyone would try to kill us. For fuck sake's we have taken out legions of enemies and big monsters." Kain tried to explain as he walk to the front door of the cabin. He didn't even get far because Victor and Eric grabbed him and pulled him "Hey, Smartass we are not going to kill anyone." said Eric in a angry tone.

Anna felt bad for them and said "Alright you guys can go in. Just try not to show your powers." The five nodded in agreement and went inside with Anna.

Upon entering, all 6 of them saw what appeared to be a little store. "Where's the sauna at?" Kain muttered while looking around. Before Anna or anyone else could tell him to be quiet, someone called out to them.

"Hoo-hoo," said a voice. The three turned to a counter where an obese, but muscular-looking, man with sideburns that connected to his mustache sat. His fingers were touching each other in a way that looked like his hands were making a bottomless triangle. "Big summer blowout. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Oh, great. For now, uh...how about boots? Winter boots and dresses?" Anna asked as the others walked around the store. "That would be in our winter department," Oaken said, pointing Anna to an almost empty area of the store. Only one outfit and a pair of boots were there, along with a rope and ax which hung on the wall above them. He noticed the others, who we're just browsing the store. Mistaking them for foreigners. "Are you all finding Arendelle good to your likely." Eric was the first to talk "It's...Cold to say the least."

Before Oaken could question the other 4, Anna spoke to him as she went to get the outfit and boots. "Oh. Um...I was just wondering, has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" Anna brought her items up to the counter.

"Only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm are you and your friends, dear." Oaken answered. The door then opened and a man covered in ice and snow came in. Victor and the other 4 turned to look at him. "You six and this fellow." Oaken turned to the new arrival. "Hoo-hoo. Big summer blow out."

The man approached the counter, standing in front of Anna, who was whistling due to being uncomfortable with how close this stranger was to her. "Carrots," he said, but it was muffled up due to the scarf covering his mouth. "Huh?" Anna asked, which made the man lean closer to her. "Behind you," he said much clearer. "Oh, right. Excuse me," Anna said before moving out of his way.

Oaken looked at the man as he tossed some carrots on to the counter. "Woah, a real howler in July, yes?" The man didn't reply as he made his way to the 'winter department' and grabbed the rope and ax. "Where could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain," the man answered. Anna quietly repeated what she heard as the man came back and placed the gear on the counter beside the carrots. "That'll be forty," Oaken said. "Forty? No, ten," the man replied. "Oh dear, that's not good. See this," Oaken motioned to the rope and ax, "is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." Anna happened to look out the window as he said that and saw what was probably his sled parked; blocks of ice stacked on the back. "Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really..." The cold glare she got from him made Anna shut up quickly. "Ahem...that's unfortunate."

"Still forty," Oaken said. "But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna," He looked over to the sauna door and waved to the family currently inside it. "Hoo-hoo! Hi, family." The family looked out the door's circle window and waved back. "Hoo-hoo!" Kain looked over and whisper to himself "So that's were the fucking thing was."

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." the man begged. "Okay," Oaken said as he returned his attention to his customer while Anna and the group sighed in relief. Oaken moved the carrots forward and pulled the ax and rope away. "Ten will get you this and no more." With the crisis averted, Anna looked at the snow-covered man. "Okay, just tell me one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Upon turning to face her, the man pulled his scarf down, revealing his identity to be none other than Kristoff. "Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here."

Seconds after he said that, Oaken stood up, his shadow falling on both Kristoff and Anna. Aside from being obese and muscular, Oaken was a very tall man; about almost as William's height. "Damn. He's a big fellow.' said Eric as the other 5 look in amazement. "What did you call me?" Oaken said, looking at Kristoff with a somewhat hurt look.

Before Kristoff could even realize what was going on, he was carried out the door by Oaken, who was only using one arm. "Okay, okay, I..." before he could explain anything or apologize, Oaken tossed him into the snow. "Bye bye!" the obese, but muscular man said before going back inside, slamming the door shut.

As Kristoff pushed himself off the snow and brushed himself off, his friend Sven came over. "No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots," Kristoff answered, Sven huffed in disappointment. "But I did find us a place to sleep." He and Sven looked at a nearby dilapidated barn which was behind them. "And it's free."

Back inside, Anna watched in shock as Oaken lumbered back inside and returned to his seat behind the counter. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?" Anna looked down at the supplies Kristoff was trying to buy, then looked out the window, thinking. "Uh..."

Now in the barn, Kristoff and Sven were relaxing on beds of hay. Kristoff's clothes were no longer covered in snow. Strumming his lute, he was getting ready to sing Sven their good night song.

_**Kristoff:** _Reindeers are better than people_  
><em>Sven, don't you think that's true?<em>_

In a very goofy-sounding voice, Kristoff continue singing his song, pretending to be singing his pal, Sven's opinion.

_**Kristoff (As Sven):** _Yeah, people will beat you_  
><em>and curse you and cheat you<em>  
><em>Every one of them's bad except you<em>_

In his normal voice he continued.

**Kristoff:** _Oh, thanks buddy_  
><em>But people smell better than reindeers<em>  
><em>Sven, don't you think I'm right?<em>

Once again, he started singing in his 'Sven' voice.

_**Kristoff (As Sven):** _That's once again true,_  
><em>for all except you<em>_

_**Kristoff:** You got me, let's call it a night_

_**Kristoff (As Sven):** Good night_

_**Kristoff:** Don't let the frostbite bite_

Suddenly the barn doors opened. This startled Kristoff and Sven and caused them to quickly sit up in alarm, only to find out it was only Anna and those 5 other people in the store. As they came inside, Anna complemented him. "Nice duet." Anna had switched out of her coronation dress and was now wearing a dark blue skirt with a black bodice as well as a light blue blouse underneath. She also wore dark blue gloves, black heeled boots, and a magenta cape. Her hair was now braided into two pigtails with a magenta cap on top.

"Oh, it's just you six. What do you want?" Kristoff asked rather rudely. "I want you to take us up the North Mountain." Kristoff laid back down on his hay pile, placing his hat over his eyes so he could try to sleep. "I don't take people places." With that, Kain just shouted "That fucking does it." in a split second he turned into his demon form. Letting out a growl. Victor let his darkness snakes get out, Matthew turned his arms into claws, Eric was glowing in red electricity . Sven saw the man turned into a demon and yelped in fear, backing up.

When he heard Sven, Kristoff immediately sat up, causing his hat to fall on the barn floor, falling off his hay as he saw Kain. "WOAH!" he shouted, backing up into Sven. Kristoff saw Victor's true appearance as his Darkness powers were set free, causing him to shout again. "What are those things?!"

"We have names douchebag." Kain said as he growled in annoyance. Anna smiled at Kristoff reassuringly. "They won't hurt you. They've traveled with me almost all day. This is Victor, Matthew, Eric, Christopher and this is Kain."

"I don't care if their names were Grimace and Samuel, I'm most certainly not taking any of you anywhere. Now just get out!" Kristoff yelled while Sven slowly moved in front of his friend defensively. "Let me rephrase that..." Anna said before tossing a brown satchel at Kristoff's feet. "Take us to the North Mountain. Please." As he slowly reached for the satchel, Kristoff never took his eyes off at the five men. "Oh for the love god, we aren't going to hurt you! Matthew said angrily. That outburst caused Sven to defensively lower his antlers at the man but he backed away once Kain took a couple aggressive steps to Matthew's side.

Upon opening it, Kristoff pulled out the rope and ax he was trying to buy earlier. She paid for his things. "Look, I know how to stop this winter," Anna said. Not believing her, Kristoff just rolled his eyes. "And your Demonic friend, Claw man, sparky, faceless and Sir Hellspawn aren't enough to help you?" All of sudden all 5 men got pissed off "Do you want all of us to rip you apart asshole?" Kain aggressively shouted at him.

"Bring It On!" Christopher had his Hidden Blades ready, Matthew's arms changed from Claws to Hammer Fists, Victor covered himself in Darkness Armor, Eric toke out his amp ready to bash Kristoff's head open, and Kain let out a small snarl. As they began heading toward each other for a fight, Anna stopped both of them by shouting very loudly. "ENOUGH! I'm tired of this! All of this!" She looked at Kain "All you've done this WHOLE time is complain and argue. You wanna fight?" she looked at the other 4 men who had weapons drawn and then looked at Kristoff. "You all wanna fight? Then come tussle with me because I'm FEISTY enough to take you all on! GOT ME?!" Kain then switch back into human form and the other 4 put thier weapons away. Deciding that they didn't want to piss off Anna more than she already was, they backed away from each other.

"We leave at dawn," Kristoff said. "And you forgot the carrots for Sven," he said before laying down on another pile of hay. Suddenly another satchel landed hit him, this time on his face. Anna may have been peeved before, but now that she got out all of her pent-up anger-filled emotions she was back to her warm, kind self. "Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't..." Realizing what she was doing, Anna cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips to look more demanding. "We leave now. Right now." As she took her leave out the barn door, Victor, Eric, Kain, Christopher, Matthew follwed her. Once outside, they all waited to see what Kristoff would do. After he watched them go outside, Kristoff reached inside the second satchel and pulled out a carrot, offering it to Sven. The reindeer took a bite out of it, as did Kristoff after Sven. As he contemplated his decision, he could have sworn he heard Kain say "shit, it's cold out here!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not long as the first chapter but hey better then nothing. Anyway Chapter 3 is 45% done so it will be ready by tomorrow or Thursday.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The 3rd chapter of _The Dark Heroes Of Arendelle. _Man writing this story is so much fan. Now here you'll get to learn the name of the team that William leads. I did a poll and people voted a certain name for the group. you may know this name. Also William learns from Elsa that sometimes you must show mercy to your enemies. Enjoy Chap 3. Also I'll make this story into a saga. A sequel for this story is in the early concept. So far the name of the story is _Arendelle's Dark Heroes: Solider Of Vengeance.  
><em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: World So Cold<em>

_Now the dark begins to rise  
>Save your breath, it's far from over<br>Leave the lost and dead behind  
>Now's your chance to run for cover<em>

_I don't want to change the world_  
><em>I just wanna leave it colder<em>  
><em>Light the fuse and burn it up<em>  
><em>Take the path that leads to nowhere<em>

_~Breaking Benjamin- I Will Not Bow~_

_North Mountain, Arendelle_

Elsa's sleep was abruptly disturbed when weird and strange sounds began popping up in her dream. When she woke up, she thought they were just part of the dream, but to her surprise she could still hear them. She rubbed her eyes and pushed herself out of bed. "What is that noise?" she muttered as she followed it. The sounds led her to the room William was in. When she walked in she saw William, who seemed to be fidgeting with something.

"God damn it." said William as he was trying to communicate with the others, when they left they're hideout all 6 made sure to pack up their earpiece in case of any situation. So far he was getting nothing but static. he wanted to make sure his team was safe, wherever they where. "Shit." William just threw the earpiece on the bed. he turned as saw Elsa standing in the doorway. "Hey Elsa." he gave a small wave to her.

Elsa waved back and then ask William "What is that thing?" William turned to his bed and picked up his earpiece and showed Elsa the communication device "This is a military grade earpiece. My team each has one, we use this to communicate to each other when we're far away from each other. I tried to see if I can contact my teammates but as you can see" he pressed the button and the device gave a static sound 'I'm having no luck whatsoever." he then threw the earpiece to his bed.

" Can I try it?" asked Elsa. William turned to her "I don't see why not." he grabbed the device and handed it to Elsa "Incredible." said Elsa as she felt the earpiece "How do you use this thing?" asked Elsa trying to learn how to use the device. "See that white button?" Elsa then saw the white button "Yeah I see it." William made a button pressing motion with his fingers "Press it." Elsa then pressed the button only to her a static noise which happen to scare her a bit. She quickly toke it off and handed back to William who gave a small chuckled at Elsa's reaction. "I hope my team are okay." said William in a worried tone.

"I'm sure your team is okay." said Elsa trying to comfort William. "I hope so. As much as I don't want to admit it, those guys are the closest thing to family, they're like the brothers I never had." William didn't like admitting this but it's true he cares about his team as if they were like family. Elsa felt a bit happy that William was showing the feelings he tried to bury.

William then toke off his trench coat. He was starting to get a bit hot. he remove his coat reveling Black Military Body Armor which so happens to have a white skull painted on the chest part of the vest. Elsa notice the skull, she wanted to ask William about the skull but she deiced to keep silent, she felt like that skull has a connection to William's tragic past. William opened his bag and got out his M4 carbine and walked past Elsa. "Where are you going?" asked Elsa. William turned back "To do some rounds." Elsa looked confuse as what he said "Rounds?" she tilted her head in confusion. William notice the look on Elsa's face "It means to guard and make sure the place is secure." William explained. "Guard it? Guard it from what? " Elsa asked "From anything that will try to harm you."

Once William mention the word 'Harm' Elsa quickly remembered something "The kingdom of Arendelle isn't too far from here. Once you're there, you'll be safe like all the others there," she said in a neutral tone. William then turned to Elsa"Safe from what?" William asked trying to learn why Elsa all of sudden wanted him to leave. "From me," Elsa replied.

William smiled "Elsa Your not dangerous. Your too kind and gentle to harm anyone." he said it with a heartwarming smile. Before Elsa could say anything else William left to began his guard duty, leaving a blushing Elsa.

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle Forest<em>

Elsewhere at this time, Sven was pulling Kristoff's sled through the forest in the direction of the North Mountain. Riding in it were Kristoff, Anna, Victor and the rest of the gang. The ice blocks that were in the sled had to, unfortunately, be left behind so Victor, Christopher, Eric, Kain and Matthew could fit on the back part of the sled. Anna promised Kristoff that once this was all over, they would go back to retrieve the ice. Kristoff and Anna sat up in the sled's front where Kristoff's gear was moved to while the gang were on the back part, which was surprisingly big enough for all 5 of them to fit on.

"Hang on!" Kristoff shouted to the others. "We like to go fast." Anna smiled at that and leaned back in her seat, putting her feet up on the sled's dash. "I like fast," she said as she put both arms around the back of her head to be fully relaxed through the journey. "Woah! Woah, woah, woah! Get your feet down," Kristoff said before pushing her feet off of the dash. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" When he spat on the dash to try to clean up any marks Anna might have made, some his spit hit her face; mainly her eye.

"Ew!" she said, wiping the spit off of her face and eye. "No, I was raised in a castle." Kain looked at the other four "Did he say fresh liquor? I might need some of that soon." The other 4 couldn't understand what Kristoff actually said "No, I think he said fresh lager," said Eric. Just as about they we're about to argue on what Kristoff said they we're interrupted by Kristoff "I said fresh lacquer " Kristoff said. "Not liquor or whatever lager is."

Kain chuckled at the name "What kind of name is lacquer? What the hell is lacquer?" "It's a type of wood finisher. It finishes wood," Kristoff answered, starting to get annoyed by their conversation over what one single word was. It was a pointless conversation. Kain started laughing after hearing that. "Ahahaha, wood finisher. If you have wood, lacquer is the right stuff to finish it with." Victor and Matthew just rolled their eyes and chuckled at Kain's stupid, perverted joke. Eric just face-palm and Christopher just kept quite. Anna and Kristoff just gave each other confused looks, not really understanding why Kain, Matthew and Victor were laughing over something like wood finisher. Kristoff decided to at least try to change the conversation to something else. "So uh...tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" he asked Anna.

"Oh, well, it was all my fault. I...I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage, and..." before Anna could continue, Kristoff interrupted her. "Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" He was in disbelief. Kain laughed "Yeah, she told us the same thing when we first met her. I couldn't believe she was actually being serious when she told me, I mean, who does that? Seriously, who does that? It was the single most stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life. And I've heard some pretty stupid things."

Eric couldn't agree more. "Lady, I mean no offense but Kain has a point."

"As much as I hate to agree with Kain, he does have a point." said Matthew.

Anna turned around and glared daggers at him. "It is not stupid, and no one asked for your opinions."

"Sounds kinda stupid to me," Kristoff muttered quietly, causing Anna to turn to him. What was that?" "Nothing..." Anna just rolled her eyes before continuing her story. "Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove..." Kristoff interrupted her again. "I still can't believe you got engaged to someone you just met that day." "We've already covered that, so no need to keep bringing it up..." Anna said, a little annoyed. "Anyway, the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked her. Looking at him sort of suspiciously, Anna slowly slid away from him. "Yes, they did. But Hans is not a stranger," she said with the look of a schoolgirl with an obvious crush. In the back the everyone, except Christopher just face-palm over Anna's crush with Hans.

"Oh yeah?" Kristoff asked. "What's his last name?"

"Of-the-Southern-Isles?" Anna answered. She wasn't too sure about that one, so she tried to hide the doubt that was in her voice. "What's his favorite food?"

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

Eric laughed upon hearing that. "Haha, meet my friend, John of the Southern Isles." Victor, Matthew and Kain also laughed at the joke, but both Kristoff and Anna just ignored them. "Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"You know what they say about guys with big feet," Kain said, making Kristoff, Victor, Matthew, and Eric laugh. Anna, confused about what he meant by that, looked at him. "No, I don't know what people say about guys with big feet." When Kristoff whispered what that saying meant, Anna's eyes widened and she started blushing a little. "Oh...but still, foot size doesn't matter." Kain just laughed "Sure."

"It's true! Size doesn't matter to me." Kain only laughed harder at Anna's stubbornness.

Kristoff decided to once again change the subject. "Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats?"

"What if he's just a big douchebag who doesn't really love you." Kain asked. Both Kristoff and Anna looked at him. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard..." Anna remarked. "Hans really loves me."

"Yeah...pretty unlikely," Kristoff added. the other 4 just stood their quitly. Eric, Matthew and Victor we're to busy talking about different stuff while Christopher just sat there, silently. Kristoff continued asking questions. "What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?" Anna asked.

"And eats it."

"Excuse me, sir. He is a prince," she said with a serious and offended face and a voice to match. "All men do it." Anna turned around to Victor and the gang to ask if that really was true. Victor was the first respond "Hey look at us? Do we look like the kind that would pick our noses? Okay maybe Kain does." Kain glared at him "I do not pick my nose asswhipe."

"Ew! Look, it doesn't matter, it's true love!" Anna said, determined to believe it was true, as she turned back around. "Doesn't sound like true love," Kristoff replied. "Are you some sort of love expert?"

"Are you some sort of love expert?"

"You have friends who are love experts?" Anna asked in amused disbelief. "I'm not buying it."

"Stop talking," Kristoff suddenly said in a serious-sounding voice. He stopped the sled, sensing something was wrong. "No, no, no. No, no, no. I'd like to meet these–" Kristoff's hand covered Anna's mouth, stopping her from finishing her sentence. "No, I mean it," he said. When Anna shoved away his hand, he hushed her before she could speak. Christopher finally broke his silence "Something is near." he said as he got out his Colt revolvers. The others follow suit. Victor got his pistols, Eric rose his hand which was had electricity ready to be fired , Matthew transformed his arms to Claws, Kain got Whiteout and Pitch Black out. All 5 hop out of their seats, with weapons drawn "You two stay there." said Victor.

Kristoff grabbed the lantern which was beside him and stood up. He held the lantern out as far as he could so he would be able to see what it was they might be up against. Victor used his night vision to see what was out there. "What is it?" asked Kristoff. "Wolves." said Victor.

With that Kain and Victor fired their guns at their targets, Eric fired electric bolts, and Christopher fired his revolvers. "Thunderbolts, Get ready to fight." All 5 charged into the darkness.

Anna and Kristoff stared "They must be the bravest men I saw or the most dumbest. said Kristoff as he saw all 5 vanish into the darkness. "Have you forgotten that 4 of them have powers?" said Anna.

Victor's Darkness snakes ripped each wolf apart, Matthew tore them apart with ease, Kain's sword sliced each one of them, "Eric Now!" Eric then cast a red tornado that blew away the wolves.

The group saw as the wolves retreated. "Way a go Eric." said Kain. They're victory was cut short as they saw more wolves. "Are. You. Fucking. Kidding Me!" shouted Victor. "Screw it. Let's go back to the sled." All 5 ran back to the sled.

Back at the sled, Kristoff and Anna saw from a distance the red vortex. "Wow" they both said it. Anna then saw the gang running back "We have to leave! We have to leave right now!" shouted Victor. The gang all got in the sled. "Sven, go. Go!" Kristoff shouted, making Sven take off as fast as he could. Sven ran at full speed once everyone was in the sled. "What happen?" asked Kristoff "Our attack only cause to bring in more wolves."

"Here they come!" shouted Matthew. Christopher, Kain and Victor all drew their guns and fired at the wolves chasing them. "I got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten," Kristoff said. "I don't get it on why our attack didn't scare them." said Eric.

"The wolves look like they didn't eat in weeks. once hungry they kill whatever they can find, and they don't give up." said Christopher

"Go, Sven! Don't stop no matter what you hear unless I say so!" Kristoff shouted, causing Sven to once again take off as fast as he could go. "I wanna help," Anna said. "No!" Kristoff replied. "Why not?" Victor used his darkness powers to transform his guns into darkness guns and then continue to fire his new upgraded weapons.

"Because I don't truest your judgment." shouted Kristoff "Excuse me?!" Anna shouted. She tried to get up, but Kristoff pushed her back into her seat before delivering a powerful kick to a wolf who managed to sneak up along his side of the sled. With the sled going at high speed it made it impossible for the gunmen to hit their targets. "Yo Kirstoff can you can drive this sled without moving so much?! It's hard to hit any of them with you driving like a jackass!" Kain yelled as he continue firing. Kristoff ignores Kain's comment.

"I bet if William was here he would get the most kills." Victor yelled.

With their guns unable to stop the wolves, they manage to out-flank the sled. It wouldn't be long before the wolves covered all the sides. Seeing a wolf try to make a run up to Anna's side, Victor use his darkness snakes to grab the wolf and then rips the wolf in half, causing it to explode in a shower of blood.

"Killing them only makes them madder." yelled Eric as he continued to fire electric bolts.

"Who married a man she just met?" Kristoff said to her. He didn't know that the remaining wolves were starting to form up on his side of the sled. "It's true love!" Anna shouted as she grabbed Kristoff's lute. Using most of her strength, Anna swung the musical instrument at Kristoff's head. "Woah!" he shouted, nearly managing to avoid being hit. He was going to yell at her for trying to kill him with that when he saw her real target was actually a wolf who tried to sneak up on him. The lute broke when it slammed into the wolf's head, but at least the wolf was down and out. "Woah." Suddenly another wolf came up from behind and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him off the sled.

"Christopher!" Anna shouted. As he tumbled off the sled, landing on the wolf's head and rolling down its body, Kristoff saw loose rope dangling from where the group was on the sled. He quickly grabbed on to it and held on tight as he was dragged along the ground. "It's Kristoff!" he shouted.

Christopher and Eric, Seeing the predicament Kristoff was in, quickly grabbed the rope the man was hanging on to and they began pulling him in.

Seeing how there was easy prey behind them, the remaining 12 wolves came after Kristoff. Two of them went after Kristoff while the other two went to outflank Christopher and Eric and take them out. Kain then turn his guns to the wolves and fired, trying to give Eric and Christopher cover as they pulled Kristoff.

"Thanks" said Eric and Christopher.

Seeing how the Victor and the gang needed help keeping the wolves away, Anna grabbed Kristoff's rolled up blanket and lit part of it on fire using the lantern's flame. "Duck!" she shouted to both the gang and Kristoff before she threw the flaming blanket.

The gang ducked as soon as he heard her and watched the burning object sailed overhead towards the wolves. The wolves stopped their attack when the saw the blanket and dodged it before it could slam into them. Eric and Christopher tugged the rope to the right, causing Kristoff to swerve out of the burning blanket's path before pulling him in as quick as he could.

Once Eric and Christopher pulled Kristoff on to the sled, Kristoff shouted at Anna. "You almost set me on fire!"

"But I didn't," she replied as she got Kristoff back to the front of the sled. It was at that moment that she and Kristoff saw that Sven was running toward a cliff. "Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna shouted. Victor heard what Anna said "Alright guys get ready to jump."

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff shouted before shoving a satchel into her arms. Then he picked her up. Hey!" Anna shouted in protest. I do!" With a mighty heave, he threw Anna on to Sven's back. he looked back to the five men. "All of you get up here now; you won't make it from back there!"

"Don't worry we got our own plan." said Victor. He then turned to the others "Are you guys ready?" he ask. The other 4 nodded. Kristoff shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, whatever." He turned back around and prepared to start his plan. "Alright Matthew you jump as high as you can," Matthew nodded "Kain you transform into your demon form" Kain smirked as he got into his form. "Eric you use your static thrusters and reach the other side." Eric nodded as he got ready. "And you get on my back I'll fly you there." Victor order Christopher.

"Jump, Sven!" Kristoff shouted, That was the single. "Now!" shouted Victor.

Just as Sven jumped over the crevice, Kristoff cut off the harness attached to the sled before jumping to the other side just as the sled went off the ground. Victor led his wings spread and grabbed Christopher. Eric jumped from the sled and use his thruster to reach the other side, Kain, now in his demon form spread his wings and jumped from the sled, Matthew then jumped from the sled as well.

Matthew landed on the other side followed by Kain, Victor who was carrying Christopher, and finally Eric. All 5 turned to see Anna with her mouth open in amazement "A...A...A.." Anna couldn't say anything.

On the opposite side, the 5 surviving wolves were joined by the one who was nailed in the head with the lute. All six of them were snarling and growling at the prey who escaped them. With no way to get across themselves, the wolves ran back into the forest.

Kristoff was hanging on to the snowy side of the ledge. He watched his sled fall to the ground before and explode once it hit the ground. "Ooh. But I just paid it off," he whined. Suddenly, he lost his grip on the ground and started to slide away, but he pawed at the ground frantically to try to hang on to it again. "Uh-oh. No, no, no. Ah! No, no, no, no, no!" At that moment, an ax tied to some rope came flying through the air and stabbed into the snow in front of him.

"Grab on!" Anna shouted.

Kristoff grabbed the ax as quick as possible and held on.

"Pull, you guys! Pull!" Anna said as she, Sven, and the others pulled Kristoff up over the edge and over to them. When Kristoff was safe, he rolled on to his back and sighed in relief.

Anna, Kain, Victor, Eric, Christopher, and Matthew looked down over the cliff at the burning wreckage of what was once Kristoff's sled. "Wow, it done blowed up real good," Kain said.

"Woah..." Anna looked at Kristoff. "I'll replace your sled and everything in it." Kristoff just groaned and covered his eyes with his arms when she said that. "And I understand if you don't wanna help us anymore," she said with sadness. She started to lead the rest of the gang onward, knowing he probably won't help them.

As the group of six started to leave, Sven came over to Kristoff and nudged his friend's arm in a way to try to convince Kristoff to help them out anyway. "Of course I don't wanna help them anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff began talking in his Sven voice. "But they'll die on their own!" In his normal voice, he replied to 'Sven'. "Oh, like that'll happen. Her friends could probably take out anything they could ever run into around here." 'Sven' started talking again. "But what if they can't? You won't get your new sled if she's dead." Realizing 'Sven' was right, Kristoff ended their 'conversation'. "Sometimes I really don't like you." Kristoff pushed himself off the snow. "Hold up! We're coming!" Happy that Kristoff was going to keep helping them, Sven licked his face happily.

Anna and the others stopped and turned around. "You are?!" Anna shouted happily, but caught herself and started talking like she knew he would join them all along. "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."

Now the group of six turned into a group of eight. They continue onward. A few moments after they started walking, Kain spoke up. "Hey, you know what I just realized? I could have just opened a portal up for us that led to the other side while we were still in the sled." Everyone just groaned upon hearing that.

The group continued on through the night, stopping at one point only for a slight nap. After a couple hours of sleep, they were back on the move. By morning, they managed to cover a lot of ground.

Noticing something in the distance from the corner of her eye, Anna turned around and saw that from where they all were, they had a clear view of Arendelle. The entire kingdom was covered in ice and snow, much like the rest of the land. "Arendelle..."

Kristoff turned to see what the kingdom looked like for himself. "It's completely frozen," he said in utter disbelief. "Shit it wasn't that fucked up when me, Matthew, and Eric where there." said Victor as he look at the kingdom now almost looking like Antarctica.

"But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it," Anna said reassuringly.

"Will she?

"Yeah. Now come on," Anna said while pointing at the area ahead of them. "This way to the North Mountain?"

Kristoff chuckled and moved her pointed hand upwards. "More like this way."

Anna, and the others looked up at the enormous mountain that laid before them. Through the clouds they could catch only a glimpse of the mountain's peak. Anna was shocked, Eric and Victor sighed in exhaustion, and Kain groaned. "Ah shit, do we have to climb this fucking thing?" the demon asked.

"Yes!" everyone shouted before they continued on their way.

When they came across a tree whose vines were frozen like wind chimes, Kristoff brushed against them with his hand to make them clatter together. The sound was very calming, but it was hard to hear over the crunching. Sven liked the sound the ice chimes made, so he ran into the vines and made them clatter together with his antlers. He made the noise, but also got some vines stuck on his antlers.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful," Anna said while looking around at the snowy scenery before her.

All of a sudden, everyone heard a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Yeah! It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow?" As they searched around for where the voice could be coming from, the voice's owner revealed himself as he wandered up behind them. It was a nose-less snowman wooden arms and twigs on its head for hair. "No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go!" Seeing the five armed men, the snowman decided not to introduce to those 5 just yet, so he walked over in between Anna and Kristoff. "Am I right?" he asked them, looking from side-to-side at both.

As soon as Anna saw the living snowman, she screamed loudly and punted its head off its body. When Kristoff caught the head, it looked at him and smiled. "Hi," it said.

"You're creepy," Kristoff replied before tossing the head back to Anna. "I don't want it!" Anna said, tossing the head to Matthew. "Like I would?" he then toss to Eric, who then tossed it to Kain, who then tossed it to Victor, who tossed it back to Kristoff. "Please don't drop me," the snowman said.

"Come on, it's just a head," Kristoff told Anna, tossing it back to her.

"No!"

While this was going on, the snowman's body was running around, flailing its arms like a chicken without its...well, head. "Alright, we got off to a bad start," the head said.

"Ew, ew, the body," Anna said as she watched it run toward her. She threw the head at it, reattaching them. Unfortunately, the head wasn't in the correct position; it was upside down.

"Wait. What am I looking at right now?" it asked as he tried to make sense of why everything was now upside down for him. "Why are you all hanging off the earth like a bat?" Despite it being sort of creepy, Anna felt a little sorry for the poor snowman, so she decided to help it. "Wait a second." She walked over and put his head right side up.

"Oh! Thank you!" it said happily. "You're welcome," Anna replied with a smile. "Now I'm perfect."

"Well, almost." Anna grabbed a carrot out of the satchel she'd been carrying and goes to put it in between the snowman's eyes, but accidentally slammed it in too hard, causing the carrot to go out through the back of his head. "Oh! Too hard."

"That's what she said." Kain said as he laughed. the other 4 just ignored him.

"I'm sorry," Anna said, not paying any attention to Kain. "I was just–"

"Head rush!" the snowman said. "Are you okay?" said Anna. "Are you kidding me?" the snowman said with enthusiasm. "I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." When tried grabbing it, he began talking to it like it was a little baby. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." Anna pushed the carrot through his head, giving the snowman a proper long nose. "Woah!" Upon seeing that his nose was now longer, he smiled wider than before. "Oh, I love it even more! Hah. Alright, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." With open arms, Olaf turned to Anna. "Olaf?" she asked. That name sounded familiar to her, having heard it somewhere before. That's when she remembered where. Her and Elsa's childhood snowman pal! "That's right, Olaf."

"And you are?"

"Oh, um...I'm Anna." Olaf then turned to the five strange men. "I'm Victor Estacado. But you can just call me Victor." Olaf then turned to the electric man "Names Eric Rowe, but call me Eric. And the 2 guys next to me are Christopher Miles," Christopher gave a handshake to the snowman "And Matthew Mercer." Matthew just smiled at the little snowman. "And my name is Kain." the demon then grab his sword and swung it around.

"Showoff" said Anna. Olaf looked at Kain's sword movements "Cool. I wanna try that." the snowman grabbed a stick and try swinging around, trying to copy Kain's movements. "You still need practice." said Kain with a smirk.

Olaf then looked at Kristoff and Sven. "And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven," Anna said.

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"

"Sven...," Anna said. The others just laughed while Kristoff glared at them.

"Oh! They're...oh, okay. Makes things easier for me." Suddenly, Sven lunged at Olaf's carrot nose with his teeth, but luckily Olaf jumped back just in time to avoid losing it. "Ha! Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too!"

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Amazed by the living snowman, Kristoff plucked off one of Olaf's arms to examine it more closely. He wanted to see how his stick arm was able to function like a person's. "Fascinating."

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Kristoff began bending Olaf's arm over and over. "How does this work?" Suddenly, the dismembered arm smacked him across the face. "Ow!"

Olaf grabbed his arm away from Kristoff. "Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." He turned back to Anna once his arm was back in place. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why," Kristoff said. "We need Elsa to bring back summer."

"Summer?"

"Mm-hmm," Anna said. "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot," Olaf said. "Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat," Kristoff asked. "Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." With that, Olaf started singing.

_Bees will buzz,  
>Kids will blow dandelion fuzz<br>And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer  
>A drink in my hand,<br>My snow up against the burning sand  
>Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer<em>

_I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm_  
><em>And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm<em>

_And I can't wait to see_  
><em>What my buddies all think of me<em>  
><em>Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer<em>

_Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense,_  
><em>Put 'em together, it just makes sense!<em>

_Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,_  
><em>But put me in summer and I'll be a...happy snowman!<em>

_When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream_  
><em>Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam<em>

_Oh, the sky will be blue,_  
><em>And you guys will be there too<em>  
><em>When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!<em>

Both Kristoff, Kain, and Eric had amused grins on their faces. "I'm gonna tell him," all 3 said, almost simultaneously. "Don't you dare," Anna said, glaring at all 3 of them.

_In Summer!_

"So, come on! Elsa's this way!" Olaf shouted once he finished his song. He ran ahead of them. "Let's go bring back summer!"

"I'm coming!" Anna shouted and ran after him. "Wait for us!" shouted Victor, following them with Eric, Matthew, Christopher and Kain following behind. Sven ran after them as well while Kristoff just stared at them as they went by. "Somebody's gotta tell him."

* * *

><p><em>North Mountain <em>

Back in Elsa's ice castle, someone was just waking up. William yawned, slowing opening his eyes. "Time to go to work." William got out of bed and armed himself, preparing for another day of guard duty, this time he toke his bag. Although Elsa said it wasn't really necessary he continue to guard the place from anyone who do harm to Elsa. William has feelings for Elsa, but he couldn't admit them. He was never good with getting a girl, he lost his family he can't bare having another loved one taken away from him.

Hearing that William was now awake, Elsa decided to go see him one final time before he left this place forever. Elsa had been up for a couple of hours now, checking on William to make sure he was okay while he slept and then played with her ice magic a little. Elsa felt safe around him. Something about him made Elsa feel safe and loved. But she couldn't accept those feelings, fearing that she might hurt him.

Elsa went to William's room only to find it empty. "He must be outside." she said. Elsa left to go see what other stuff she can create with her magic.

Outside of the ice castle, William was holding his assault rifle while standing guard. Although there were no actual threats, apart from some hungry wolves and a few bandits that William toke out with his knife, not wanting to waste ammo on a few lowlifes.

William continued to guard the place until he heard voices coming from the forest. "Must be more bandits." William rested his rifle on a rock and left to find the sources of those voices.

William slowly walked thru the forest, trying to get the element of surprise. As William got closer he heard the voices and he manage to hear them clearly. He hid behind a tree, and saw three men who don't look very friendly.

"Are sure the ice queen lives right there?" the man armed with a bow asked.

"Of course she lives there, what else could live in a castle made of ice." said another man armed with a musket rifle.

"Come on we made a deal with the duke. Kill the ice queen, bring back her head and we're swimming in gold, how hard can it be?" said another man who was pretty muscular and was armed with a giant greatsword.

The 3 men all of sudden heard the snap of a branch. They all turn to see a giant man covered in black clothing with a skull painted on the chest holding two strange looking daggers.

"Well, Well it looks like that ice whore has a personal body guard." said the big man.

'Aye, judging by the black armor she must have made a deal with the devil." said the other man who was pointing his musket at him.

"Come on. Let's get this over with." the man then raised his bow and fired an arrow.

William caught the arrow, which caused all 3 men to freeze in disbelief.

"You're going to need more then those weak toys if you want to bring me down." said William as he snapped the arrow in half.

The other assassin fired his musket, hitting William in the chest, which didn't even made him flinch or penetrate his armor.

"What in god's name is he made of ?!" yelled the assassin as he, along side the others drew their swords out. "If arrows and musket balls don't hurt him, maybe swords can." the big assassin said as he drew his greatsword.

"This is going to be fun." William then got out his two military khurkis, he then charged at the 3 assassins.

William ram both his khurkis in one of men's gut, he then cut open his abdominal, spilling his guts on the snow.

"You bastard!' yelled another man who brought his sword trying to hit William.

William dropped his khurkis as he saw the man's sword and the grabbed his arm, snapping it with his elbow. The man screamed as he saw the bone sticking out. William then grabbed his sword and rammed it in his throat and then brought back up, slicing the man's head in half. His brains spilled all over the snow.

William then turned to the last one who charged at him with greatsword drawn. William dogged it and toke out his MX8 combat knife and slashed him in the leg. The man groan as he grabbed William with one hand and then threw him at a giant rock. William felt a stinging in pain, as his back hit the large rock with incredible force.

"You killed my friends," the man slowly walked towards William " I'm going to enjoy cutting you to little pieces." he then brought his greatsword and was about to delivered the killing blow.

William saw the chance he had and then slashed his other leg causing the man to fall to his knees. William then grabbed his head and delivered a devastating knee strike to the head, causing the man to faze for a bit.

William then got his two khurkis and went back to the man. He looked up in fear as the skull warrior approached him. William grab him by his collar bone "Who sent you?" William said in a demanding tone. "I would rather die!" yelled the man. Big mistake. William rammed one of khuriks in one of the man's knees. "Are you going to tell me?" He threaten him with khurki aimed for his head.

"Alright. I'll tell you." the man trying to catch his words. "All 3 of us we're hired by The Duke Of Weselton. he promise us lots of gold if we killed the ice queen, and bring back summer." That's all William needed. He doesn't know this duke but when he meets him the'll be hell to pay.

William grabbed his head and then jam his fingers into his eye sockets, the man could only scream in agony as William continued to push his fingers with great force and then he crushed the assassin's skull, crushing the bastard's head into a red pile of brains, bone, and viscera. A pool of blood covered the snow, turning the white powdered into a crimson red of blood. "Now my hands are all sticky." said William who look at how messy his hands are. How was he going to explain this to Elsa?

William decided to make a warning sign, if any more assassins came they will know what will happen to them. He chopped a good size branch, sharpen it, and rammed it into the snow, leaving the sharp part pointing up. He then decapitate the head of the man who had his guts exposed, and he put the head on the spike. "That should send a message to anymore assassins." said William.

With that done, William got his Khuriks and his knife, putting them in their sheaths he went back to the campsite. He had trouble walking. His back was still hurting as he walked.

He finally reached the campsite, he grabbed his bag and went back to the castle. Each step was met with a sharp pain, he also all of sudden felt dizzy. He finally reach the front doors of the ice palace.

Elsa was too busy with her magic to even notice William walking in. As she was done with her daily activities she finally notice William in his room. "William? What are still doing here?" she asked surprised that William didn't left her. Elsa quickly notice his hands that were covered in blood "William what happen?" William didn't say anything.

Elsa notice that William didn't respond"William what's wrong?" Elsa asked worried.

All of sudden William collapsed. "William!" Elsa shouted as she rushed to his aid. Elsa decided to carry him to bed. Lucky for her, they we're 3 feet away from the bed. Elsa gently laid William in his bed and put the covers on him. "Please be okay William" Elsa said as she stayed with William sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle<em>

Back in Arendelle, everyone was worried about if this sudden winter would ever end. Everyone there were doing whatever they could to stay warm. In the town square, two men were gathering wood and having an argument over how it should be stacked. "No, no. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up," said one man to the other.

"Bark down is drier!" the other man shouted back.

That only caused them to argue with each other as they began pulling at the bark, shouting which way they said was right. As this was going on, Hans and a couple of the guards were handing out cloaks to people who needed them. "Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?" Hans asked before offering one to a nearby woman.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, your Highness," the woman replied before putting it on.

Hans handed a stack of cloaks he was carrying to one of the guards. "Here. Pass these out." At that moment, he saw that the Duke of Weselton and his two personal guards were walking over to him. "Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradeable goods?" the Duke asked.

"Princess Anna has given her orders..." Hans said, but he was interrupted by the Duke. "And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress or worse, those 6 monsters that all of sudden arrived in Arendelle? What if those 6 are working with the sorceress so they can kill Princess Anna and then destroy us all?!"

"Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason. And those 6 are not here to harm or take over Arendelle. Just as the other 3 said they just want to get their friends and leave."

The Duke looked at Hans with a flabbergasted look. "Treason?!"

All of a sudden, the horse Anna rode on in her search for Elsa galloped into the town square, getting everyone's attention. It was clearly spooked by something. Noticing Anna wasn't on it, Hans slowly approached the horse. "Woah! Woah! Woah, boy. Easy. Easy," he said, calming the horse down.

"That's Princess Anna's horse," a man in the crowd said.

"But where is the Princess?" asked a woman.

Hans looked at the mountain, wondering where indeed, before turning back to the crowd. "Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her."

"I volunteer two men, my Lord," the Duke said. Before his guards leave, he speaks to them quietly. "Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter, and if you find any of the 6 anomalies you know what to do. Also find those 3 idiots I've sent, I want to know what happen to them . Do you understand?"

* * *

><p><em>Near the North Mountain.<em>

Once everyone was well enough rested, the group continued on to Elsa's castle. As they got closer and closer, the terrain was becoming more hazardous in terms of the ice. All around on the side of the mountain wall and on the ground sticking outwards were sharp icicles. They sort of looked like spears being pointed outwards to impale any unfortunate soul who happened to walk through this area.

Kristoff walked beside Anna as Olaf led the way from the front of the group. The other 5 weren't far behind, staying behind with Sven. That's when the mountain man realized something important he had forgotten to ask ever since he was forced to go on this journey. "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" he asked Anna.

"Oh, I'm gonna talk to my sister," Anna replied.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?"

So distracted by Anna's reply, mainly due to his belief about it being absurd, he didn't know he was approaching an icicle. Luckily he stopped short just in time when the tip poked his nose. He carefully moved around the spike, thankful that he didn't impale his head on it.

"Ain't talking to your sister what caused this winter?" asked Matthew.

"What if it only makes things worse and then this place turns into a snowy wasteland?" Eric asked.

Anna looked over her shoulder at both them as she walked, turning her head back around at times to make sure she didn't walk into any icicles. "Sort of...not on purpose though, but I'm not going to make her angry this time...I hope," she said, muttering the last part of her sentence.

"So you're not afraid of her?" Kristoff asked.

"Why would I be?" Anna asked him.

"Yeah," Olaf said, turning to look at the others as he continued walking. "I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Not watching where he was going, Olaf walked into an icicle. The spike pierced through his torso, dismembering it from the lower part of his body. Unable to feel himself walking anymore, the snowman looked down to see what was wrong. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled," he said, laughing a little bit.

Kain, Victor, Eric, and Matthew laughed a bit as well, more at Olaf's clumsiness than at the dismemberment.

Christopher toke Olaf out of the icicle and got Olaf's lower and half. He then put them back together. "Thanks Christopher." smiled the snowman.

Christopher smiled back "Your welcome Olaf."

It wasn't long before they reached the mountain wall that blocked them from Elsa's castle. It looked really imposing to them due to its sheer height and lack of curved slopes on it. "What now?" Anna asked.

Kristoff studied the wall of rock for a few moments, judging how best to climb it. "It's too steep. I've only got one rope and I'm sure all of you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?" asked Anna.

While Kristoff was getting the rope ready for use, Sven nudged him. The mountain man sighed in slight annoyance when he saw Anna trying to climb up the rock wall by herself. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see my sister!" Anna said with utmost determination.

"You're gonna kill yourself, Anna," Kristoff said.

"You know we can just climb this mountain with ease." said Eric as he climb the rock wall, within seconds he was at the top waiting for the others.

"Hey wait for me." said Kain as his wings open and flew to the top.

"Don't forget me." Matthew then jumped to the top.

The other two just face-palm.

"You're gonna kill yourself, Anna," Kristoff said as he ignore the other 3 who got to the top first. He watched Anna try to put one of her feet on an area he knew wasn't a good place for a foot grip. "I wouldn't put my foot there."

Anna slipped, but she managed to hang on with her hands. "You're distracting me."

"Or there," Kristoff said, noticing her trying another unsafe area.

Her foot slipped again. "How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" said Kristoff. Victor then said "I mean what if she get's pissed off even more and decides to bring in the god damn Armageddon." Kristoff motion his thumb to Victor "What he said."

"Alright, I'm...I'm just blocking the both of you out cause I gotta concentrate here," Anna replied, but she slipped again. "You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone," Kristoff said.

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you."

"William likes to be alone the majority of the time." said Victor as he remembers how William can be very nihilistic and serious, then again seeing his entire family killed by mobsters who can blame him. Victor continued to watch Anna trying to get up the rock wall.

"Okay, nobody except Kristoff and William," Anna corrected. "Hey, I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?" Kristoff said. "You mean the love experts?" Anna asked.

Anna panted a little as she reached her hand out to grab an area of wall above her. She was exhausted. "Please tell me I'm almost there." Unfortunately, she had only climbed up a few inches. "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

"I'm afraid you've only barely climbed a few inches," Christopher told her as he waited for the other 3 to show up.

Kristoff chuckled. "Hang on." As Kristoff, Christopher and Victor went over to help Anna get down, Olaf, followed by Matthew, Eric, and Kain, ran over to them. They've been looking around the surrounding area while everyone else was watching Anna climb, and sure enough, they found something. "Hey, Sven? Victor? Christopher? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but we found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

"Ha-ha," Anna said happily. "Thank goodness! Catch!" she said to Kristoff before dropping off the mountain wall.

Thinking fast, Victor caught her instead of Kristoff.

"Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise," Anna said before hopping out of his arms. She ran over to Olaf , with Victor following her, and followed him to where he found the stairs. Kristoff looked at Christopher as they, along with Sven, followed behind. Christopher just shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like Victor has a heart for Anna." said Kristoff as he looked at Christopher who smirked "Couldn't agree more." Both men laughed as they followed the others.

The group finally reach Elsa's castle. "Woah," Anna said.

The group couldn't take their eyes off of the ice structure. "That's pretty sweet." said Eric.

"That lady sure does have some pretty interesting taste." said Victor

"I wished I had a camera." said Matthew

" Absolutely beautiful ." said Christopher as he stared at the wonder before him.

"Eh, I've seen better on TV." said Kain who wasn't a bit impressed, earning the glares of the other 4.

"Now that's ice," Kristoff said. "I might cry."

"Same here." said Victor

"Go ahead. I won't judge," Anna said as she walked up the second flight of stairs that led to the castle doors.

Sven tried to follow Anna, but he slipped as soon as he stepped hoof on the ice. Scrambling to get his hooves to work properly on the slippery surface, he only made things worse for him. "Alright, take it easy, boy. Come here, I gotcha," Kristoff said as he helped Sven down the stairs to the bottom. Somehow Sven made it up the first flight of stairs, but he guessed this flight was just too slippery for his reindeer pal. "Okay. You stay right here, buddy."

Although he was disappointed in being unable to join the others to see Elsa, Sven decided to do as Kristoff said. Comically, he slammed his butt on to the ground and sat there, watching as Kristoff followed the others up the ice steps.

"Flawless," the mountain man said as he carefully climbed the steps of ice. He'd never seen anything like this before and he was glad he had the opportunity to.

Anna walked up to a set of doors while the others watched. She held up her hand to knock, but hesitated after a thought came to mind. What if Kristoff and Victor were right about Elsa not wanting to speak to her?

"Knock. Just knock," Olaf said. It was like he had read her mind and was encouraging her to knock. Anna just stood there, motionless. "Why isn't she knocking?" Olaf whispered to the others. "Do you think she knows how to knock?"

With a snap of his fingers, that made Anna jump a little by the way, Kain pulled out a Black iPhone Touch he modified himself to allow people to listen to music without headphones plugged in. A few seconds later, 'Bulletproof' by Five Finger Death Punch started playing. "Anytime would be good," he said, he really just wants to get William and leave this world.

"Wow! What is that?!" Olaf asked in amazement as he looked at the device in Kain's hand. Kristoff was also looking at it, but he didn't ask anything about it. Anna finally knocked on the door, but her first knock caused an unexpected result. "It opened. That's a first." Before she took a step inside, she turned to face the others. "All of you should probably wait out here."

"What?" Kristoff asked, his hype train suddenly screeching to a halt. "Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna turned from Kristoff to Victor, Eric, Christopher, and Matthew. "She'd probably be afraid of you guys," she said with sadness. Then she turned to Kain. "She'd probably freeze you solid, or worse."

"Pft," Kain replied, rolling his eyes. "I'd like to see her try."

"But...but...oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" Kristoff said, acting much like a child who wasn't getting his way.

"What about William? What if he's in there?" Christopher asked.

"I promise to let you know if he is," Anna said. "First thing I'll do."

"Bye, guys!" Olaf said as he turned to step inside. Anna stopped him. "You too, Olaf."

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute."

"Okay." Olaf walked over to the steps and sat down, waiting, as Anna walked inside. "One...two...three...four..." As Olaf counted, Victor, Matthew, Eric, Christopher and Kristoff, all sat down beside him and counted with him. Kain just transformers himself into a cloud of bats flew by the doors without anyone noticing. After a minute's wait, he planned on going in, whether Anna liked it or not.

As Anna walked into the castle, she was amazed at the pure beauty of it. "Woah." She looked around for both her sister and to take in the sight this room gave. "Elsa? It's me, Anna." She started to walk a little, but she nearly slipped. Quickly catching herself, she prevented the fall and stayed in place.

When Elsa had first heard Anna's voice, she thought it was just her imagination, so she came out of William's bedroom, leaving him rest in peace and went down to the second floor. When she heard it again, she decided to see if Anna really was there. "Anna?" Elsa asked, walking down the stairs to the first floor. She stood on the staircase balcony, looking down at her little sister.

Anna looked up and for the first time in days she saw her sister again. Just like with the castle, she was stunned at Elsa's beauty. "Wow. Elsa, you look different. It's a good different. And this place...it's amazing."

"Thank you," Elsa said with a smile. "I never knew what I was capable of."

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have know..."

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please."

But I just got here," Anna said, sort of confused about why her sister was telling her to leave so soon.

"You belong down in Arendelle."

"So do you."

"No, Anna. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"Actually about that..." Anna began, but something she hears Olaf's voice from outside.

"Fifty-eight...fifty-nine...sixty."

"Wait. What is that?" Elsa asked, alarmed and puzzled.

All of a sudden, the doors opened and Olaf came running into the room. He wasn't alone though. No one noticed the the cloud of bats that we're flying silently through a top window of the castle after Olaf came in. It was Kain.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," the happy, little snowman said to Elsa as he ran to Anna's side. "Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"You built me. Remember that?"

"And you're alive?" Elsa was a little surprised.

"Um...I think so?"

Elsa smiled as she looked down at her hands. She had never made one of her snow creations come to life before, so she felt a little proud.

Yeah," Elsa replied, remembering that memory fondly.

No one noticed the bats stealthily flying above the balcony were Elsa was standing on.

"Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again," Anna said.

As soon as she heard Anna said that, Elsa's memory of her building Olaf with Anna turned to chaos for her. The memory of her accidentally hurting Anna flowed back into her mind. Elsa looks down sadly. "No, we can't." Elsa turned to walk away from the balcony. "Goodbye, Anna." She didn't get far to the second floor stairs because when she saw the colony of bats that were above her, she shouted in fear. "What is that?!"

Hearing that his cover was blown, the black demonic bats that was Kain began to pile on itself, reforming into Kain's human form. "I'm Kain, and before you ask, no I'm not a vampire. I'm a damn half demon, half angel who happens to have every power of the supernatural. " once he was done explaining that he then got to the point. "Where the hell is William?" he said in a very serious voice.

"Kain!" Anna shouted. "You were supposed to wait outside!"

"So was the snowman, but I didn't hear you yelling at him!" Kain shouted back.

You know this thing?" Elsa looked at Anna, sort of shocked.

"He's my new friend," Anna said quickly.

"I'd call us acquaintances," Kain said.

"Ugh, why are you here?" Anna asked, not in the mood for the half-demon, half-angel.

"I came here to find William."

Elsa tilted her head, not sure why this Kain was looking for him. "How do you know William?" Then something dawned on her. "Are you here to hurt him?" she asked with sudden anger.

I just might after being transported into this icy hell hole to look for him. My patience and tolerance level for this place is getting dangerously low, so just give him to me."

That only made Elsa madder. She threateningly approached him slowly, back him against the balcony's railing. "Don't you dare hurt him. Now get out of here," she said, trying to control her anger.

"I'm not leaving here without my friend!" Kain said firmly.

Feeling stressed out, Elsa turned away and went for the stairs. "He's not here."

"Elsa, wait! Don't mind him, he's just cranky," Anna said, shooting a glare at Kain.

Elsa glanced at Anna. "No, I'm just trying to protect you."

Kain moved out of the way as Anna climbed the stairs to the balcony.

You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!" Anna said, but Elsa kept walking away up the second flight of stairs. Anna started to sing as she followed.

_Please don't shut me out again.  
>Please <em>don't slam the door<em>.  
><em>You don't have to keep your distance anymore<em>_

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_  
><em>I finally understand.<em>  
><em>For the first time in forever,<em>  
><em>We can fix this hand in hand.<em>

"We can head down this mountain together!"

_You don't have to live in fear..._  
><em>Cause for the first time in forever<em>  
><em>I will be right here.<em>

Elsa was now on the second floor and turned around, seeing her sister followed her. "Anna," she said before singing to her.

__Please go back home._  
><em>Your life awaits.<em>  
><em>Go enjoy the sun-<em>  
><em>And open up the gates.<em>_

"Yeah but..." Anna said, but was interrupted by Elsa.

_I know!  
><em>You mean well, but leave me be.<em>  
><em>Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!<em>  
><em>Just stay away and you'll be safe from me.<em>_

Elsa walked further into the room, but still Anna was following.

_**Anna:** _Actually we're not.__

**Elsa:** _What do you mean you're not?_

**Anna:** _I get the feeling you don't know..._

**Elsa:** _What do I not know?_

**Anna:** _Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep...  
><em>_Snow._

Elsa had a surprised look on her face. "What?"

"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere," Anna replied.

"Everywhere?"

"Oh, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't. I...I don't know how!" As Elsa started worrying and freaking out over her accident, snow began falling in the room all around them.

"Sure you can. I know you can!" Anna said encouragingly before both sisters began singing once more.

_**Anna:** _Cause for the first time in forever,__

_**Elsa:** _Oh_  
><em>I'm such a fool!<em>  
><em>I can't be free!<em>_

**Anna:** _You don't have to be afraid..._  
><strong>Elsa:<strong> _No escape from the storm inside of me!_

**Anna:** _We can work this out together!_  
><strong>Elsa:<strong> _I can't control the curse!_

As they sang, the snow falling all around them began getting heavier and faster.

_**Anna:** _We'll reverse the storm you've made!_  
><strong>Elsa:<strong> _Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!__

**Anna:** _Don't panic!_  
><strong>Elsa:<strong> _There's so much fear!_

**Anna:** _We'll make the sun shine bright!_  
><strong>Elsa:<strong> _You're not safe here!_

**Anna:** _We can face this thing together!_  
><strong>Elsa:<strong> _No!_

**Anna:** _We can change this winter weather!_  
><strong>Elsa:<strong> _AHHHH..._

**Anna:** _And everything will be all right..._  
><strong>Elsa:<strong> _I CAN'T!_

At that moment, the blizzard in the room was at its worst, but as she sang "I can't!" all the snow in the room was absorbed into her body. Releasing the blizzard out in a form of shock wave, Anna is accidentally struck in the heart.

Elsa fell to her knees as Anna fell to the floor. Looking at Anna, she realized what she did. The one thing she'd been trying to prevent. She instantly tried to believe otherwise. Nothing happened, her mind tried telling her.

Kristoff ran into the room, followed by Victor, Christopher, Eric and Matthew. "Anna! Are you okay?" He and other 4 started to help her up.

"I'm okay. I'm fine," she told all of them. She stood back up.

Elsa looked at Victor first, mistaking him for William due to the large black trench coat, then at Eric who had red electricity glowing in his arms, then Matthew who had his arms transformed in Claws, and last Christopher who had his assassin's hood on, so she couldn't see his face. It only took her a few seconds to realize that Victor wasn't him. She turned to Kristoff before looking back to Anna. "Who are they? Wait it doesn't matter. Just...you have to go."

"No, I know we can figure this out together," Anna replied.

All of a sudden, Kristoff and the others noticed something odd was going on. On the walls around them, shadows of ice were starting to form in a menacing way.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa asked.

Now the ice shadows were starting to get closer and more dangerous in their appearance. "Anna, I think we should go," Kristoff said as he tried pulling Anna away. Anna wouldn't budge and neither did the others.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa," Anna said firmly to her sister.

And We're not leaving without William, alright," Victor said as the others stood their ground.

"Yes, you are," Elsa said. With a couple waves of her hand, she created an enormous, twelve-foot tall monster of a snowman: Marshmallow.

"Holy fucking shit." Victor said in amazement.

* * *

><p><em>Inside William's head<em>

_"Where am I? Am I dead?" _William just stared at an eternal darkness. he doesn't remember being here. All he remember was taking out 3 assassins, walking back to the ice castle, and then all of sudden he blacks out. William continued to walk this hallway of darkness, until a bright light toke away all of the darkness.

William saw what looks like an angel of some sort. It was a female. she had steel armor, white angelic wings, emerald eyes , stunning blonde hair, and a sword and shield. Was he in heaven? Was he finally going to reunite with his family?

William out of respect, kneel before the angel who only gave a smile to the mortal. The angel lowered to William and placed her hand on his shoulder.

William looked up to the angel who was smiling at him. ' _Samuel, Maria, Mother. I'm coming home.'__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>North Mountain <em>

Marshmallow, who was carrying Anna, Kristoff, Kain, Christopher, Victor, Matthew and Eric, walked to the doors and kicked them open with his foot. "Go away!" he yelled before throwing the intruders out the door, down the stairs. Sven watched his friends slide down the stairs. It looked kind of fun, but the looks on their faces said otherwise.

Olaf came running after Marshmallow. "Wait! Don't hurt my friends." Suddenly, Marshmallow picked him up. "Don't hurt me! Come on, we're like brothers. Sort of." Marshmallow paid no mind to him as he threw his 'brother' out of the castle. "Heads up!" Olaf shouted as he sped towards his friends, only to slam into the snow bank nearby. "Watch out for my butt!"

Everyone ducked or leaped out-of-the-way to avoid Olaf's lower torso, which slammed into the snow bank where Olaf's head was stuck. Anna was pretty furious about being picked up and thrown by the giant snowman, so she planned on giving Marshmallow a piece of her mind. She bent over, scooped up some snow in her hands, and proceeded to make a snowball. "It is not nice to throw snow people!" she shouted, about the throw her snowy projectile.

Seeing what she was about to do, Kristoff and Victor stopped her quickly by grabbing her and preventing her from throwing anything. "Woah! Woah, woah, woah, feisty pants. Okay, relax. Just calm down. Calm down!"

"Okay! Alright! I'm okay!" Anna said.

"Just let the snowman be."

"I'm calm."

Kristoff and Victor let her go and turned away. "Great."

At that moment, Kain pulled out Whiteout and Pitch Black and charged them with his demonic and angelical powers. He wasn't about to let some hulking snow-monster get away with tossing him around like he was nothing. At the same time, Anna turned around and threw her snowball at Marshmallow just as Kain fired his guns.

"Oh, come on!" Kristoff and Victor shouted.

Kain's pistols hit Marshmallow first, striking his shoulder. The bullets exploded with dark and light energy, leaving a hole and caused ice to explode out of the wound. Marshmallow roared in pain, clutching his wound. Then, Anna's snowball landed right in his mouth while he was howling, causing him to start choking. That only lasted for a few seconds before he chewed the snowball up and swallowed it. Now he was angry. Marshmallow looked down at the intruders and let out a ferocious roar while his body began creating spiked icicles all over him.

"Great, now you two made him mad!" shouted Kristoff.

After she created Marshmallow and he threw out Anna and her friends, Elsa returned to William's room to try to calm down. It was hard to do that when all she could think of was that her kingdom was frozen solid and her sister possibly injured because of her. She saw William still sleeping.

"You just had to piss off the giant snowman, didn't ya?" Eric asked, his question more directed at Kain than it was at Anna, as the group fled from said giant snowman. Victor, Kain, and Christopher got their sidearms out and shot at the snowman, hoping to slow it down.

"Hey, I'm not gonna let some snowman-monster-thing manhandle me and get away with it," the demon replied as he kept firing his guns.

"Less arguing, more running," Anna shouted.

"You, Kristoff, Christopher and Sven go. We'll distract him." Victor said. Kain, Eric, Matthew, and Victor came to a halt. Victor covered himself in darkness armor, Matthew transformed his arms into blades, Eric charged his hands with electricity, and Kain changed into his demon form.

"Let's melt his ass." Kain yelled. Marshmallow roared at the four as he charged at them. Victor activated his darkness guns and fired, Eric shot electric missiles at him, Matthew and Kain charged at the behemoth. Marshmallow just regenerates himself each time he got hit.

Victor, seeing on how hopeless this was looked at Eric 'Eric cast Ionic Storm, bring him down." Victor shouted. Eric nodded and he got closer to Marshmallow, who was ing busy with Kain and Matthew.

"You two get out of the way! I'm going to blow his ass up." Eric shouted.

Kain and Matthew retreated back tow here Victor was. Eric held his hands up, all of sudden a red cloud appeared above the snow golem. Marshmallow looked up to the sky to see the red cloud above him. In mere seconds Eric brought down his hands down, casting a red thunderstrike to the giant snow man,

Beyond the distance the other 5 saw the red cloud as it fired red thunder. Kristoff, Anna, and Sven's eyes widened as they saw the red thunderstorm rage on. "What is that?" Anna asked.

"That's Eric casting his Ionic Storm.' said Christopher.

Back with the other four, Eric's Ionic Storm made a direct hit to the giant snowman. Marshmallow roared in pain as the electricity ran through his body. Then the snow golem blew up. Parts of him flew all around the area.

Victor, Kain and Matthew cheered "Way to go Eric!" Yelled Kain.

"You sure showed him." said Matthew

Victor didn't said anything as he saw the parts of snowman reformed himself back. Eric turned around to see the snow giant back in shape and it's pissed off even more. Seeing how useless is to fight it Eric shouted 'Fuck It! Let's head back with the others. They all ran trying to catch up with Anna and the rest of the gang.

When Anna heard that Marshmallow was coming after them again, she wondered if Victor and others we're alright before she ran over to a tree to make a distraction of her own. Time to show this snowman what she learned earlier in her adventure.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked as he, Sven, and Christopher ran over to her. They watched as Marshmallow came charging toward them.

Anna was glad when she saw the others running away from the gargantuan snowman. "Giving them a little hand." Just as Marshmallow was next to the tree, Anna let go of the branch she was holding on to, causing the entire tree to snap back up, striking Marshmallow. "I got him!" Anna shouted triumphantly as she and the others continued running away. "Way to go Anna." said Victor as he and Anna fist bumped. Marshmallow howled in anger as the tree knocked him back.

The others didn't get very far before they approached the edge of the cliff. They probably would have run off it if Kristoff wouldn't have noticed it before it was too late. "Woah! Stop!" he shouted. They stopped in time thankfully. When everyone looked over the edge, they saw it was a very long drop. "It's a hundred foot drop," Anna said.

"It's two hundred," Kristoff corrected. Kain jumped from the cliff, Eric and Matthew did the same. Victor grabbed Christopher and then they jumped.

"Oh my God!" Anna shouted as she and Kristoff watched with horrified looks as their friends fell to the ground below. "They'll be okay, won't they?" she asked him.

"There's twenty-feet of fresh powder down there, it'll be like they're landing on a pillow. Hopefully." Kristoff began tying a rope around Anna's waist quickly before he tied another section around his'. "We have to climb down now." He grabbed his nearby ax and started digging a circle into the snow with it.

"What's that for?" Anna asked.

"It's a snow anchor. It's going to hold the rope for us while we descend." Kristoff placed one end of the rope around inside the circle. Just as he finished covering the rope with pressed down snow to hold it in place, they both heard Marshmallow's angered howls. "Okay, Anna. On three," he said while tossing the other end of the rope over the edge.

"Okay," she replied.

"One..."

"You tell me when, I'm ready to go."

"Two..."

"I was born ready! Yes!"

"Calm down." Suddenly, a tree from the forest was sent flying through the air, most likely by Marshmallow, and slammed against the ground in front of them.

"Tree!"

"What the...?" Kristoff turned around just in time to see Anna jump off the edge. The rope attached to him pulled Kristoff over the edge. "Woah!" Luckily, the snow anchor worked, holding the rope in place. "Well that happened," Kristoff remarked.

Back on top of the cliff, Olaf ran out of the forest, but something about him was wrong. His body parts were all in the wrong place and his nose was stuck on the side of his head. "Man, am I out of shape!" he remarked before stopping to breath. He rearranged his body parts in their correct positions and placed his nose back where it belonged. "There we go! Hey, Anna! Sven! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!"

Behind the tiny snowman, Marshmallow's enormous form parted the trees as he emerged from the forest.

"Hey," Olaf said as he turned to his 'brother.' "We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things."

Marshmallow simply roared at him and advanced forward, not paying too much attention to Olaf.

"No!" Olaf shouted, running after him. In trying to stop Marshmallow, he leaped on to one of his legs and held on tight, refusing to let go. Unfortunately, it didn't help much because he simply kept walking for a few more feet. "This is not making much of a difference, is it?"

In one motion, Marshmallow flicked Olaf off his leg, sending the little snowman falling over the cliff. As Olaf fell, he screamed all the way past Anna and Kristoff as they descended down on their rope. "Olaf!" Anna shouted.

"Hang in there guys!" As Olaf fell, his body parts separated once again.

"Go faster!" Anna told Kristoff. All of a sudden, they stop moving down. "Wait, what?" Anna looked around to figure out what was going on. It was only when she looked up she found the answer. Marshmallow was pulling their rope up towards him. The pulling caused Kristoff to bounce his noggin off the side of the cliff. "Kristoff!" Anna shouted, hoping he wasn't hurt too badly by the blow.

Marshmallow pulled the two intruders up to his face. "Don't come back!" he shouted, his ice breath causing ice to form on some parts of their clothes and skin.

"We won't," Anna said, pulling out a knife from Kristoff's satchel. When she cut the rope the snow-monster was holding, both of them fell to the ground below. They both screamed and clinched their eyes shut so they wouldn't see what happened next.

Marshmallow nodded his head sharply in satisfaction. Now he would go back to his Queen, Elsa, and hope she would fix his damages.

When Anna and Kristoff landed at the bottom, they were close to where Olaf and the others were. Anna opened her eyes and saw that she was safe and sound. Snow was covering everything below her waist. As she looked around, she saw that like her, the others were still alive, making her smile. "Hey, you were right," she said to Kristoff, wherever he was. "Just like a pillow." she looked over at the others who manage to jump from a 200ft cliff and not get a scratch. Anna wanted to say something but she decided not too.

"Well we got our asses kicked by wolves and a giant snowman." said Kain with disbelief. He turned to the others "I mean come on we toke down legions of criminals, super-villains, and giant monsters. Yet we lost against wolves and a snowman?!" Kain just face-palm himself .

"Man, we're losing our touch." said Eric

"No shit." said Victor

Olaf's panicked screams got everyone's attention. His upper body was resting on the snow in front of some boots that stuck out nearby. "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

Suddenly, Kristoff's head and body popped up from beneath the snow Olaf was on top of. "Those are my legs," Kristoff said.

Olaf noticed the lower half of his body running past them. "Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt," he told Kristoff. The mountain man grabbed the body and placed the rest of Olaf on top. "Oh, that feels better." At that moment, Sven, who freed himself from the snow as soon as he fell, came over and sniffed the tiny snowman. "Hey, Sven! He found us." Grabbing the reindeer's cheeks, Olaf began baby talking him. "Who's my cute little reindeer?"

Kristoff pushed Olaf away from Sven. "Don't talk to him like that."

Kain looked at Anna a little nervously. He was about to do something that he rarely did without being forced to. "Hey, uh...I'm...sorry. About...what I caused to happen in there..."

"What did you do?" Victor asked.

Anna sighed. "It wasn't completely your fault. I shouldn't have kept pushing her into coming back with us like that. It's fine, but you really shouldn't have come in when I told you not to. But I forgive you," she said with a little smile.

Victor walked over and helped Anna out of the snow. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she replied. The two of them began stared at each other for a few moments. Anna quickly realized what was going on and nervously ended the moment. She then turned to Kristoff. "How's your head?" She reached out and gently touched it with her hand, but that made Kristoff to flinch in pain.

"Ah! Ooh! Uh...it uh...it's fine. Uh...I'm good. Uh...I've got a thick skull," he replied.

"I don't have a skull...or bones," Olaf said randomly. Eric and Christopher chuckled at the snowman's random comment.

During the awkward silence that followed, Victor spoke to Kain. "Did you happen to see William while you were in there? I wasn't able to."

"No, I didn't. Although, Elsa did give a look of recognition when I mentioned his name, so he had to have been in there at one point. Dunno where he could be now, though," Kain replied.

Christopher sighed. "Yeah, I have no clue either. Who knows where he could be now since we arrived here. He's probably out in the forest, lost."

"So...uh...so now what?"Kristoff asked.

"Now what?" Anna asked. That's when she realized what just happened meant bad news for Arendelle. They would all be stuck in eternal winter because she failed to bring Elsa back. "Now what?! Oooh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's their missing friend and your ice business, and we..."

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business," Kristoff interrupted. "Worry about your hair!" he said after just watching a patch of Anna's hair turn white.

"What? I just fell off a cliff! You should see your hair," Anna said, feeling a bit offended by that comment.

"No, yours is turning white."

She looked at Victor and the others. They all nodded their heads in amazement while Victor said, "He's right." Anna looked at the pigtail braid they were all looking at. "White? It's...what?!" With a gasp, she watched in surprise as part of her braid turned white right before her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shit. Another long chapter. Now in case you didn't know William has a tragic past. So he thinks he's in heaven. Anyway review and stay tuned for the next chapter. The 4th chapter is 45% done so I'll have that done by tomorrow and upload it. See ya later. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Damn I never tired of writing this. Now this ends the movie part. the next chapters will be them protecting Arendelle from threats. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Arendell's Greatest Anti-Heroes<em>

_The venom works, it's like a curse  
>A trojan horse, when will we learn?<br>The wheel embodies all that keeps returning_

_All in all_  
><em>You expect the wise to be wiser<em>  
><em>Fallen from grace and<em>  
><em>All and all I guess we should have known<em>  
><em>Better 'cause<em>

_~ Within Temptation- Paradise~_

* * *

><p>Anna looked up at him. "Does it look bad?" she asked him, holding the braid up so he could see it. Then she turned to Victor and the others to get their opinion.<p>

Christopher rubbed the back of his neck, slightly giving away the fact he was nervous about answering her question, while Kain surprisingly, said nothing at all. After hesitating for a moment with the others, Victor answered her before she could start worrying about it due to their silence. "No," he said.

"You hesitated," Olaf said to him.

"No, He didn't," Kristoff said before turning to Anna. "Anna, you need help. Okay? Come on." With that, Kristoff began leading the large group back into the forest.

"Okay! Where are we going?" Olaf asked, eager as ever.

"To see my friends," Kristoff answered.

"The love experts?" Anna asked.

"Love experts?!" Olaf shouted in excitement.

"Uh huh. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this," Kristoff told Anna to reassure her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I've seem them do it before."

Olaf looked at both Sven and Anna. "I like to consider myself a love expert."

As the others made their way to the forest, Christopher wasn't with them. He was still standing in the same spot he was when the others were still there. Silently, he looked up at the mountain where he was sure William would have been at.

All of a sudden, the others felt that something was wrong. He turned to his left where Christopher usually walked, only to find nothing was there. Kain turned behind him and saw Christopher just standing by the mountain's base. He floated over to him. "Uh...why are you just standing there?"

The sound of Kain's voice snapped Christopher out of his daze. He shook his head, trying to shake off the daze before looking at his friend. "I was just thinking." Seeing that the others noticed that now both he and the others left, they stopped walking and were standing, waiting for them to come back over. Not wanting to keep them from getting Anna to the "love experts," Christopher quickly began walking over to them. "I'm fine now, so let's go."

Watching him walk past, Kain and the others went after him. The other 3 might not know what Christopher was thinking about, but he did. "Look, I know William's your best friend and all, but he's our best friend too, and I ain't as worried as you are about him. I know he can handle himself out here. I mean he killed hundreds of criminals, survived countless blows, and fought super-villains and won. A snow wasteland isn't going to bring him down."

"It's not that," Christopher replied as he walked. "You guys haven't known William as long as I have. You probably won't understand this but, he's more than just my friend, he's my brother; my family. If anything were to happen to him, then I would be alone again. Just like I was when I lost my father."

"What, we're not considered to be a part of your little family?" Kain asked, his tone showing he was a little upset by that. "Figures."

"You all are. I just assume you don't consider me family." Christopher caught up to the others. They somewhat heard the conversation that Christopher and the others were having on the way over, but none of them wanted to ask about it to not be rude. Olaf tried to ask, but before he could get a question out, Anna just looked at him with a serious face and shook her head, getting him to stop.

"We consider you family." said Victor who pulled Christopher in a hug.

Eric and Matthew then hugged them as well forming a group hug. "All of you guys are my family."

Kain was quiet for a few seconds as he walked beside them before muttering. "I consider you guys family."

The other 4 looked at Kain, surprised by what he thought he heard the half-breed say. "What?"

Kain sighed in annoyance and spoke louder. "I consider you, William, the others to be...family." After saying that he crossed his arms and shuddered as if he just saw the most disgusting thing imaginable.

"Why haven't you told either of us that before?" Victor asked.

"Um, hello I'm a demon, or half demon , but still, I hate those kinds of emotions, what makes you think I'd actually want to talk about them when I accidentally get them?" Kain said.

"Well, it's nice to know," Victor said, smiling a bit. "Thanks."

Victor, Eric, Matthew, and Christopher pulled him into a group hug. Anna smiled at the scene.

"Alright! Alright!" yelled Kain as he struggled out of the group hug. Victor smiled at Kain's stubbornness. "Alright let's leave him alone before he turns into his demon form." the others broke away from the hug and continued to walk with Anna and the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, okay," Kain said, hoping that no one would bring up the fact he said that ever again.

It was not to be unfortunately. "It's nice to see that you have a caring side, Kain," Anna said to Kain with a smile. "You should show it more often."

"Alright I get it. Can we stop on how soft i am please?" said Kain in annoyance Everyone broke in laughter.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa's Ice Castle<em>

Back in Elsa's castle at that time, the Ice Queen was nervously pacing back and forth. These recent events really had her all shook up and distraught. So much sadness and fear filled her due to learning she caused an eternal winter on her own people, harmed Anna by accident, and didn't know if her friend William was alright or not. "Get it together," she told herself as calmly as she could. "Control it." She tried to be strong, but her fear was stronger.

Trying to find the strength to overcome it, Elsa thought back to the memories of her father telling her the same thing to help her. "Don't feel. Don't feel," she said, imagining him telling her this, but it didn't work.

She decided to think of William or Anna saying the words, but that would prove to be a mistake. "Don't feel. Don't feel!" Instead of making her feel better and calmer, all that did was make her worried about both her friend and sister when her mind began wondering about their conditions. With a groan of exhaustion and anger, Elsa clutched her head as the ice she was standing on started to crack a little and ice spikes began emerging inside the castle and out. Noticing the spikes, she took a deep breath of air and once again tried to calm herself.

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle's Forest.<em>

Day had once again turned into night as the group traveled through the forest to find Kristoff's friends. Unfortunately for Kain, the others had not dropped discussing about his caring side. In order to get them to quit talking about it, he explained how he had emotions. He told he had a angel mother and demon father. When he was banished from Hell and Heaven, Satan and God gave him three punishments: banishment, be in the mortal world, and was given the ability to feel remorse and other emotions that contradicted how a demon normally felt about what it did. Not too long after that, the others were quiet for a while. Sven was in front of everyone with Olaf laying on his back, while Victor and the others trudged along not too far behind with Anna and Kristoff walking beside them.

Olaf looked up at the night sky and saw what was possibly the most amazing thing he'd ever seen in his life up to this point: colored lights in the sky gave off the illusion that they were dancing and playing. "Look, Sven. The sky's alive."

Victor looked up to catch a glimpse of the lights. "Those are The Northern Lights. Really amazing, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Olaf replied, slightly mesmerized by the lights.

They left the forest behind as they entered a valley of sorts. There wasn't much snow lying around her, which was surprising. As they went further into it, there was less and less snow. Victor noticed Anna shivering a little. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," Anna replied, although she was lying. In reality, her entire body was getting colder every half hour it seemed, but she didn't want Victor to worry about her.

Victor went to put his arms around her and pull her close enough so he could warm her with his body heat. A split second later, he had second thoughts about it and stopped himself, remembering that she's engaged. Luckily, another solution to her cold problem showed up. Up ahead were steam vents. "Ann' come here," Kristoff said, grabbing her hand. He led her over to one of the vents and stood with her.

Victor somehow felt very caring towards Anna, He didn't know why these feeling were growing. "Admit it Victor. You like Anna." Eric said it quietly enough so Anna and Kristoff couldn't hear. Victor just shot a glare at Eric, and his darkness snakes we're growling at him, telling him to piss of.

"Ooh," Anna said, holding her hands up to the steam. She made sure not to get them too close as to not burn or scald herself. The heat helped make the cold go away a little bit, but not entirely. She looked around to see what the others were doing and saw Victor, Kain, Eric, Matthew and Christopher warming themselves up at another steam vent while Sven and Olaf waited patiently for them.

After giving Anna a few more moments of warmth, Kristoff led them once again, but not without a little protesting from Kain. Taking a glance at Anna, he figured it was time she knew something about his friends. "So, uh...about my friends. Well, I say friends, but they're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven until they, you know, took us in."

"They did?" asked Anna.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate. And loud, very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, and heavy. Really, really heavy. Which you'll...but you know, you'll get it. They're fine. They mean well."

Anna gently touched his arm in a reassuring manner and smiled at him. "Kristoff, they sound wonderful."

Once they entered a huge field covered with rocks all over, Kristoff stopped. Olaf hopped off Sven's back and watched the mountain man. "Okay then," Kristoff said before taking another step forward. He turned around to face the others. "Meet my family," he said, holding out his arms in a presenting manner.

Anna, Kain,Eric, Matthew, Victor, and Olaf just looked at him like he was crazy, while Christopher looked at the rocks. He knew what they actually were. Thanks to his eagle senses he knew what these rocks were. Then Kristoff turned around and waved, saying "hey guys" to the rocks. "They're rocks," Anna said, taken by surprise by this recent turn of events as Sven rushed over to Kristoff's side and joined him.

"This guy must be fucking insane." said Kain quietly to the others.

"He's been out in the snow for too long." said Eric

"Or maybe he's a bit special." said Victor

"He's crazy," Olaf whispered.

Kristoff knelt in front of one rock. "Hey, woah. I didn't even recognize you. You've lost so much weight."

After witnessing that, Olaf whispered again. "I'll distract him while all of you run." The little snowman walked up to one of the rocks. "Hi, Sven's family!" he said in a controlled and slow, yet still happy, voice while patting the rock. "It's nice to meet you." He quickly turned to the others and spoke in a whisper. "Because I love you all, I insist you run."

"I'm just going to pretend I never heard that..." Kain said, feeling uncomfortable with having that told to him by someone who wasn't female.

"Yeah...same here..." Victor added, feeling mutually the same as his Hal-breed friend.

Eric and Matthew smiled at the snowman for being so thoughtful.

Olaf turned back to the rock and spoke in the controlled voice he used before. "I understand you're love experts! Wooh."

Seeing that Kristoff was still talking to rocks, Kain decided it was time he did something. "I'm gonna put the poor guy out of his misery." He walked over to one of the rocks and bent over, struggling to pick it up. "He wasn't kidding when he said these things were heavy," he said as he lifted it off the ground slowly. "It's like trying to pick up a damn elephant." Pretty soon he had it over his head, but before he could move in any direction, the rock's weight caused him to lean backwards and before he knew it, he was laying on his back. "Ah fuck..."

Victor, Christopher, Matthew, and Eric just rolled their eyes in minor annoyance before they walked over to help their friend up, as well as try to talk him out of picking the rock up again before he threw his back out.

Olaf turned to Anna, who was frozen in her spot with a dumbfounded look, and the others who we're quietly arguing with each other, before whispering again. "Why aren't all of you running?"

Having seen enough, Anna decided it was time to go. "Uh...okay. Well, I'm gonna go."

Hearing her say that, Kristoff stopped and turned around to see her and the others starting to leave. "No, no, no! Anna, wait!" Suddenly, all the rocks in the area began shaking around.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted as she, Olaf, Victor, and the others watched the stones roll toward the mountain man.

Once they were close enough to Kristoff, the rocks began uncurling themselves, revealing them to actually be trolls. "Kristoff's home!" Bulda, Kristoff's adopted mother, shouted happily. This caused the rest of the trolls to start jumping around Kristoff in excitement.

Olaf got caught up in all the excitement as he ran over to join the trolls in their small celebration. "Kristoff's home!" he shouted. Then he became puzzled, not realizing who Kristoff was. "Wait. Kristoff?" he asked once he turned to a nearby troll child.

Victor, Kain, Matthew and Eric just glared at Christopher "You knew didn't you?" said Kain who was pissed off that he didn't tell them anything.

"I wanted to see how long would've took for the 4 of you to find out." Christopher smirked.

One of the trolls grabbed Kristoff's hand and yanked him down so he would be level with all the trolls. "Ah, let me look at you," the trolls who yanked him said. A female troll lifted up the jacket he was wearing. "Take off your clothes! I'll wash them..."

"No! I'm...I'm gonna keep my clothes on. Look, it's great to see you all, but where is Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked.

"He's napping," said a troll child. "But look, I grew a mushroom," he said proudly, turning his back to Kristoff to show it off. Another child approached. "I earned my fire crystal," it said, showing it off. An adult troll showed Kristoff a small stone. "I passed a kidney stone." A third troll child rushed over to the mountain man. "Kristoff, pick me up!" the little tyke shouted before leaping into his arms.

"You're getting big. Good for you," Kristoff said with a chuckle. Then a troll from behind jumped on his back.

Anna watched in confusion. She heard about these mythical creatures before, but this was the first time she saw one. "Trolls? They're trolls."

Kain watched them swarm around Kristoff. "Not what I was expecting..."

Silence followed their sentences as all the trolls turned to them. "He's brought a girl!" Bulda exclaimed upon seeing Anna. "And 4 strange men," a troll child said in awe. "And a...DEMON!" shouted a male troll in alarm. All the adults quickly ushered the children behind them and formed a defensive circle around them.

Victor looked around in confusion until Christopher told him "Victor your darkness snakes are out." Victor face-palm himself for being so dumb.

"No, it's alright!" Kristoff said to his family. "He's not going to hurt you. He's traveled with me and the others here this whole time and we're all fine. He's...well, he's not exactly harmless, but you don't need to fear him."

The trolls looked to Kristoff, then cautiously at Victor, then at each other and silently discussed what they should all do. Apparently they trusted Kristoff's word enough because they stopped guarding the children. Taking their attention back on Anna, they all shouted "a girl." All of the trolls picked Anna up and rolled her over to Kristoff.

"What's going on?" Anna asked in slight alarm before she was thrown into Kristoff's arms.

"I've learned to just roll with it," Kristoff replied, catching her. When he placed her back on her feet, Bulda immediately pulled the young woman forward.

Bulda began her examination of Anna to see if she was good enough for her son. "Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

"Wait, wait, wait! Oh. Uh...no," Anna said in response to what she just heard.

Kristoff was greatly embarrassed by this whole situation. "You've got the wrong idea."

"No," Anna said to Bulda as nicely as can be.

"No. That's not why I brought her here," Kristoff added.

"Right. We're not. I'm not..." Anna was really feeling uncomfortable by this conversation, as was Kristoff.

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" Bulda asked Anna before beginning to sing.

__Is it the clumpy way he walks?__

"What?" Kristoff asked. the other five just watched as the trolls began to sing.

_**Cliff:** _Or the grumpy way he talks?__

"Oh, no," Anna said.

_**Female Troll 1:** _Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_  
><em>Weirdness of his feet?<em>_

"Hey!" Kristoff said as she picked up his foot.

**Male Troll 1:** _And though we know he washes_  
><em>Well - he always ends up sort of smelly.<em>

**Bulda:** _But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

**Bulda and Cliff:** _Sensitive and sweet!_

"That's nice, but..." Anna was interrupted

**_Bulda and Cliff: _**__So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,___  
><em>So he's got a few flaws.<em>_

__**Female Troll 2:** _Like his peculiar brain dear,___

**Male Troll 2:** _His thing with the reindeer._

**Troll Duet:** _That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

"This is not about me!" Kristoff shouted, trying to break up the song.

_**Small Group of Trolls:** _So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
><em>but this we're certain of<em>  
><em>You can fix this fixer-upper<em>  
><em>Up with a little bit of love!<em>_

The group of trolls pushed Kristoff and Anna together. Both of them looked at each other in embarrassment before Kristoff looked at the trolls. "Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here."

"I'll say! So tell me, dear," Bulda said to Anna before singing again.

**Bulda:** _Is it the way that he runs scared?_

**Male Troll:** _Or that he's socially impaired?_

**Troll Child:** _Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods_

"I did not need to know that," Anna said.

**Cliff:** _Are you holding back your_  
><em>Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?<em>

That comment got Anna to laugh.

_**Female Trolls:** _Or the way he covers  
><em>_Up that he's the honest goods?__

_**All Trolls:** _He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
><em>He's got a couple of bugs<em>_

"No I don't," Kristoff objected.

**_All Trolls: _**__His isolation is confirmation_  
><em>Of his desperation for healing hugs<em>__  
><em>

All of the trolls hug Kristoff, which can't help make him smile just a little, although he managed to hide it.

_**All Trolls: **_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
><em>But we know what to do<em>  
><em>The way to fix up this fixer-upper<em>  
><em>Is to fix him up with you!<em>_

All the girl trolls pulled Anna to one side and all the boy trolls pulled Kristoff away in the opposite direction.

Kain shouted in annoyance, but no one seemed to notice. "Does everyone in this fucking universe break into song at the drop of a hat?!"

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Enough!" Kristoff said to the male trolls. "She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!"

The trolls just stared at him and blinked before huddling up together much like football players would to discuss a play.

_**Cliff:** _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,__

**Male Troll 4:** _That's a minor thing._

**Male Troll 5:** _Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement._

**Troll Child:** _And by the way I don't see no ring!_

_**Male Trolls:** _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
><em>Her brain's a bit betwixt.<em>  
><em>Get the fiancé out of the way and<em>  
><em>The whole thing will be fixed.<em>_

Kristoff just sighed in frustration as he covered his face with his hands. He could only dread at what his mother and her friends might be telling Anna.

_**Bulda:** _We're not sayin' you can change him,_  
><em>'Cause people don't really change.<em>  
><em>We're only saying that love's a force<em>  
><em>That's powerful and strange.<em>  
><em>People make bad choices if they're mad,<em>  
><em>Or scared, or stressed.<em>  
><em>Throw a little love their way.<em>_

**Female Trolls:** _Throw a little love their way._

**Bulda and Female Trolls:** _And you'll bring out their best._

**All Trolls:** _True love brings out their best!_

As they sang, the trolls began putting cloaks and crowns made of stones, leaves, and wood on Kristoff and Anna, making them look like a king and queen.

**_All__ Trolls:_**__Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
><em>That's what it's all about!<em>_

**Cliff:** _Father!_

**Female Troll 3:** _Sister!_

**Male Troll 6:** _Brother!_

**All Trolls:** _We need each other to raise_  
><em>Us up and round us out.<em>  
><em>Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,<em>  
><em>But when push comes to shove.<em>

The trolls pushed Anna and Kristoff closer together.

_**Olaf:**  
><em>The only fixer-upper fixer<em>  
><em>That can fix up a fixer-upper is<em>_

**Trolls:**  
><em>True! true!<em>  
><em>True, true, true!<em>  
><em>Love (True love)<em>  
><em>Love, love, love, love, love<em>  
><em>Love! (True love!)<em>

True...

As they sang, various trolls began building a tiny altar around Kristoff and Anna as a troll priest approached the podium in front of them.

The troll priest looked at Anna"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded..."

"Wait, what?!" Anna interrupted.

"You're getting married."

_**Trolls:** _Love!__

Anna collapsed from the toll the icy curse was taking on her body. "Anna!" Kristoff said before he caught her, Victor and the others rushed to help Anna. "She's as cold as ice," he said as he held her.

Grand Pabbie rolled onto the scene and the other trolls created a path for him to Kristoff and Anna. "There is strange magic here," he said.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff called out.

"Come, come. Bring her here to me."

Kristoff and Victor helped Anna walk over to the troll shaman as the other trolls and Kain, Eric, Matthew, Christopher, Olaf, and Sven crowded around to see what was going on.

Grand Pabbie held Anna's hands and looked at her gravely. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What? No," Anna said, not wanting to believe that was true.

"There has to be a way to remove this." said Victor, worried about Anna.

"But you can remove it, right?" Kristoff asked.

"I cannot. I'm sorry, Kristoff," Pabbie said sadly. "If it was her head that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Anna asked.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" Bulda suggested before kissing Cliff. Once they kissed, all the other trolls kissed each other.

Anna collapsed for the second time, but this time she went into Victor's arms. More of her hair began turning white.

"Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans," Kristoff said.

"Hans," Anna said weakly Victor handed Anna to Kristoff.

"Pull us out, Sven," Kristoff said. He grabbed one of his reindeer friend's antlers and pulled both himself and Anna onto Sven's back. "Olaf! Guys! Come on!

"I'm coming!" Olaf shouted as he leaped onto Sven's back as well. Sven took off as fast as he could with Victor and the others running after the reindeer, trying to keep up. "Let's go kiss Hans!" Olaf said triumphantly. Then a confused look appeared on his face. "Who is this Hans?!"

* * *

><p><em>North Mountain<em>

The Hans in question was standing just outside the staircase leading to the doors of Elsa's ice castle with the other men who joined in his search of Anna. It was a long journey, and without horses it probably would have been longer. The young Prince turned to the other men. "We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen." He got off his horse to continue up the stairs. Hans then told his men "If we come across any of the 6 anomalies leave them be, no harm is to come to them as well." He got off his horse to continue up the stairs. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the other men said before getting off their horses.

* * *

><p><em>William's Mind.<em>

William was now standing before a female angel from heaven. William was ready to reunite with his family. "William, I have been watching over you for a long time. You must understand that I'm not here to take you to the promise land."

When the angel said those words, William felt heartbroken, dead inside that he won't reunite with his family. The angel put a hand on William's shoulder and he started up to the angel. "You must realize you have family back home. You admitted to Elsa that your team are like your family." said the angel.

"What point is there in living? My family died in a mob hit, and all I do is kill. What is the point in living?" William said in a emotionless tone.

"You must realize that the world that your in, it has people that need protection. People like Elsa.' said The angel.

William all of sudden looked up at the angel. Did she knew about the world that he and his team we're transported to? The angel simply smiled "You must stop being nihilistic and see that life is worth living. What would your mother say if she saw you today?"

"She'll be disgusted by what I've became. An agent of vengeance." William said with a sad smile, imagining his mother lecturing him. Ever since the murder of his family, he became what people call him, The Punisher a young man dressed black military gear with a white skull painted on his vest or shirt. But what people see in him is more then that, what they saw was a guardian, a protector of the innocent, and an angel of death for evil.

"Now you must help Elsa, she needs your help." said the angel who now see William reforming.

"Elsa needs my help? from who?" William asked. He was worried about Elsa.

The angel then showed him a vision. "The one who calls himself Prince Hans. While people think he's a kind, lovable prince, but in reality he only wants the throne of Arendelle. Prince Hans plans on betraying Anna, Elsa's little sister. Thus letting her die, and finally kill Elsa so only He can rule Arendelle. As of now The Duke Of Weselton has sent 2 assassins."

William was now in pure rage, while he didn't show it, he felt pure rage inside of him. "If they even lays a finger on Elsa I'll tear them apart limb from limb." He said in a menacing tone.

"You mustn't kill them. Remember what Elsa told you 'sometimes you must show mercy to your enemies.' Killing them will only prove that your nothing but a merciless killing machine." said the angel.

William thought of what Elsa told him. "No promises. It depends on my mood."

The angel nodded "I know that you'll make the right choice in the end William."

William just stayed silent and he quickly remember about his team and toke this chance to ask the angel "Is my team in Arendelle?"

"They are. They're with Kristoff and Anna. They're heading to the castle." said the angel.

William was relived that his team was safe "Alright I'll do what I have to. Send me back to Elsa."

"Have faith William and know that I'll be watching over you." The angel then waved her hands and sent William back.

* * *

><p>Hans led the others to the staircase, noticing some out-of-place snow-covered boulders next to them. Just as he was about to climb the first step, the boulders began moving, revealing them to be Elsa's snowman guard, Marshmallow, in disguise.<p>

Marshmallow stood up and slammed both his fists down in front of Hans, causing him and the other men to take a few steps back before roaring in their faces. He was thankful Elsa fixed his damages earlier so he would be unhindered by his previous injuries in this coming fight. He watched Hans and his men drew their swords while two men pulled out crossbows, but Marshmallow wasn't intimidated in the least by their weapons. As some charged at him, the monster snowman simply tossed or batted the men away from him with ease.

Hearing a commotion outside, Elsa peeked out the front doors and saw Marshmallow was now in battle with a group of men. When two of them turned in her direction and saw her, she backed away.

"The Queen," said one of the Duke's guards.

Knowing she was spotted, Elsa closed the doors and ran to the staircase balcony.

Hans held his sword in an attack position as Marshmallow tossed a few more of his men aside like rag dolls. When the snow monster's attention was on the men, Hans charged forward and took a swing at Marshmallow's right hand. Marshmallow moved his hand in time, causing Hans to miss. After he dodged a swipe from Marshmallow's hand, Hans prepared to counterattack with another slash of his sword. In the corner of his eye, he saw the two men the Duke of Weselton sent charge up the castle steps.

"Come on!" shouted the guard who spotted Elsa.

Hans didn't have time to stop or say anything to them because Marshmallow took another swing at him. He avoided it by doing a barrel-roll to his left, Hans got back on his feet and swung his sword, slicing a cut into the palm of Marshmallow's hand.

As the two guards entered the castle, they saw Elsa making a run up the balcony steps leading to the second floor. "Up there!" the second man said. "Come on!" the first one said as he led the other after her. Once they were on the second floor, one of the Duke's guards outran Elsa to the third floor stairs and blocked them. "We got her!" he said, raising his crossbow at her.

Elsa skidded to a halt and backed away, planning on running back down to the first floor. Unfortunately, the other guard was blocking those stairs as well, trapping her in here. Backing away, she tried to keep both guards in her sights at the same time. "No! Please!" she pleaded, backing up some more. The guard blocking the third floor stairs fired his crossbow, but a split second before it struck Elsa, she squeezed her eyes shut and created a barrier of ice in front of her. When she opened them, she saw the tip of the arrow was only inches from her face.

"Go around!" shouted the guard blocking the first floor stairs. The two men began moving around to try to get a better shot on her where she wasn't protected by ice.

As they fired more arrows at her, Elsa created more ice barriers, dodged them, and returned fired with blasts of ice. She was freaking out and didn't know how long she could keep them at bay. "Stay away!" she shouted.

Up on the third floor, Elsa's shouting and the sound of crossbow fire stirred William from his concussion-induced slumber. As he pushed himself off the bed, he shook his head in order to clear the cobwebs that were in his head. "What the...?" Luckily, his back wasn't hurting as much as it was before. Some rest must have been what he needed to make it go away. The sound of a man shouting "fire" twice, followed by more crossbow fire and arrows hitting ice made William feel afraid 'Elsa." He said. He grabbed his shotgun, pistols, magnums, khrukis and his combat knife. Realizing Elsa must be under attack from the Duke's guards, he walked down their stairs quickly and quietly. Time to give those creeps a surprise.

"Get her! Get her!" the guard to Elsa's left shouted. As both of them prepared to fire at Elsa once again, a loud noise grabbed their attention. Turning around, they saw William holding a gun in the air looking quite pissed off.

"William!" shouted Elsa

"It's on the anomalies. Kill it!" one of the Duke's guards shouted. They fired off two arrows at William. he manage to grab one, while the other hit his chest.

William smiled as the arrow didn't even penetrate his body armor. William yanked the arrow from his armor.

The Duke's guards stared in shock at the sight, unable to move as William simply crushed the arrows and threw them to the floor and glared at them. "Now let's get this over with." William said sadistically before he got into his fighting stance. William then charged at them, fists ready.

One the men manage to roll out of the way, while the other was tackled by William. the other fired yet another arrow, but this time William dodged it and it almost hit on the other men.

"Come on, this hardly a fight." William said in a mocking tone.

In a fluid motion, they rose to their feet and fired off another round of arrows as they ran to different positions to outflank the anomaly.

One arrow struck William's arm, which he quickly ripped out. The others he either dodged or struck him in his body armor. After ripping some more out, he charged at them.

Outside the castle, Hans rolled out-of-the-way as Marshmallow tried to stomp him into the ground, narrowly avoiding the snowman's large foot. The snow monster tried to stomp him again, but when Hans got out-of-the-way, he tried kicking the human. Hans swiftly avoided the kick and slashed his sword at the leg, cutting it off cleanly.

Unable to keep his balance, Marshmallow fell backwards over the edge into the chasm below. Not wanting to fail his Queen, Marshmallow raised his arm and slammed it against the staircase Hans and the other men were climbing. Hans avoided being squashed or pulled over, but Marshmallow continued his fall to the ground below. Hans watched him fall before he and the others rushed up the stairs.

Back inside, Elsa watched as William yanked three arrows from his body armor while firing his pistols, only for two more to strike his arm. "Leave him alone!" she shouted, wanting their attention to be back on her rather than him.

Her plan succeeded because the two men turned to her and raised their crossbows. Before they could fire, William tackled them, bringing them to the ground. One was kicked to the wall while the other was thrown.

Elsa reacted quickly and used her ice magic to freeze the man against the wall to it using several icicles, one of which was inches away from piercing his throat. She saw that the guard on the floor was aiming his crossbow at William's head while he was pulling arrows out of his body armor. "William! Watch out!" she shouted, getting his attention on the guard. Before the man could fire, Elsa used her magic to push him back toward the balcony with a wall of ice. One of her eyes twitched a little in anger as she continued pushing the man. She had enough of these two thugs trying to hurt both her and her friend.

William walked over to her, seeing that her anger would kill the guy. He reached out to her and started speaking in a calm, relaxing voice, now he was trying to tell her the same she told him. "Hey, it's alright now. We're safe, so just re..."

Before he could finish, Hans and the other men rushed up the stairs. "Queen Elsa!" Hans shouted. As they poured into the room, all the men stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of William, who was battle worn. Hans quickly snapped out of the fear he felt. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!" he shouted to Elsa.

After hearing that, Elsa started to calm down and stopped moving the ice wall.

William turned to Hans. "You're one to talk about not being a monster," he said. "Especially after what you're planning to do."

Elsa gave William a confuse looked. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh this son of a..."

Just as William said those five words, Hans noticed the man frozen against the wall was aiming the crossbow in his free arm at Elsa. Reacting quickly, Hans dashed over to the man and grabbed the crossbow, aiming it upward as the arrow loaded in it fired. The arrow struck the small strand of ice holding the chandelier of ice to the ceiling above William and Elsa.

Both man and woman looked up and saw the chandelier falling on top of them. Turning to Elsa, William gave her a hard shove, pushing her out-of-the-way. Elsa grabbed his hand as he did, pulling him out-of-the-way with her. They avoided being crushed, but their impact with the ice floor was good enough to knock them unconscious.

The blackness that was all around faded away as Elsa regained consciousness. The first thing she was a floor different than the ice ones in her castle. She got off the ground and saw that she was in one of Arendelle's dungeon cells, and that she was not alone.

Laying a few feet away from her, still unconscious, was William. He was laying on the ground flat on his belly. His hands and arms were in shackles that were chained to the floor.

She went over to him. "William? Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling beside him to get a better look at him. When she saw he was breathing regularly, she got back up, noticing a window. Wanting to see what Arendelle looked like because of her, she tried to step over William, but she found out that her hands were also shackled and chained to the floor to prevent her from roaming around the cell. She strained in her shackles for a few moments as she tried to look out the window. What she saw wasn't reassuring to her in the least. Everything as far as the eyes could see were either frozen, covered in snow, or both, and high above, the clouds were various shades of gray. "Oh, no. What have I done?"

At that moment, Hans entered the little room.

Elsa turned to him. "Why did you bring us here? More importantly, why me?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you two," Hans replied before looking at William "Especially him. He looks too strong enough to even consider sending anyone to kill him."

"I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna," Elsa replied.

"Princess Anna has not returned."

Worried about her sister's whereabouts, Elsa looked out the window as if to hope that miraculously she would be right outside, but she wasn't. Hopefully nothing bad happened to her sister or she would never be able to forgive herself.

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please," Hans said to her.

"Don't you see," Elsa said, turning to him with a distraught look. "I can't. You have to tell them to let me go." She turned to look at William. "Him especially. He's done nothing wrong."

"I...will do what I can," Hans replied. He looked at William for a moment with concern on his face. It wasn't concern for the anomaly, but concern for himself. How did he know? Thankfully for him, Elsa didn't notice it. With nothing more left to say, Hans turned and left the room.

Once he was gone, Elsa knelt down beside William and sighed. "Why did you have to stay with me? You wouldn't be in any of this mess if you would have just left when I first told you so." She moved one of her shackled hands over to brush his black hair when she noticed that the shackle was beginning to freeze over. Pulling her hand away quickly, she looked down at the other one and noticed the same thing was happening to it too.

The scenery around Sven was blur to him as he galloped his way across the snowy and frozen landscape as fast as he could in order to get his friends back to Arendelle. The trip back down to the kingdom wasn't as long as the trip up to the North Mountain, and they were currently on the outskirts of Arendelle. Sven was still carrying Kristoff and Anna, but now the princess was held in the mountain man's arms. Olaf was sliding on his belly, much like a penguin would, next to the reindeer, and Victor and the rest were right behind him.

Glancing down to check on Anna, Kristoff noticed she was starting to shiver. In an act of kindness, he took off his hat and placed it on her head. "Just hang in there," he told her before looking up to give Sven a command. "Come on, buddy, faster!"

The other 5 we're panting as they ran. They'ed never ran this fast for such a long distance in they're life. Thankfully they could see the kingdom, and it wasn't far away, so they didn't have much longer to run, which was good because their legs felt like they were turning into jello.

As they neared the hill that descended down to the kingdom, Olaf suddenly lost control of where he was going due to his speed, causing him to slide down the hill in a direction different from Sven and the others'. "I'll meet you guys at the castle!"

"Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Kristoff yelled as he rode in to Arendelle.

"I will!" Olaf replied. Unfortunately, that didn't last long judging from a woman's scream at the sight of him.

Guards stood all around outside Arendelle's castle, all of them on the lookout for Anna. Since all of the people in the kingdom were inside, if they saw someone approaching the castle it would have to be Anna. One guard noticed movement, so he got several others to help him confirm what it was. Once the moving objects got closer, they saw it was a man on his reindeer carrying a woman with a strange group of men following them. Not knowing what to make of the five men, several guards grabbed their swords and went down to the castle gates to deal with them if they decided to get hostile. Once the strange group got closer, one of the guards recognized who the girl was. "It's Princess Anna!" he shouted before running inside the castle to get Gerda and Kai.

Kristoff rode Sven to the gate while the others stayed a good distance back. The guards saw that, so they stayed where they were. Kristoff leaped off Sven while carrying Anna. Sven followed him as he walked to the gate. Victor wanted to go help Anna but was stop by Christopher.

Anna started shivering again as she looked up at Kristoff. "Are you go-gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry about me," he replied.

ust as they got there, the gates opened, revealing Gerda, Kai, and one of the maids. The three of them rushed over to help Anna. "Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick," Gerda said as she, Kai, and the maid took the princess out of Kristoff's arms and helped her walk through the castle gates.

"Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately," Kristoff told them.

"We will," Kai replied. "Thank you," he said graciously.

"Make sure she's safe!" Kristoff said as he and Anna looked at each other one last time before the castle gates closed shut. He stood there for a few moments, looking at the gate, wondering and worrying about Anna and if she'll be alright before finally turning and walking back to the others.

"What now?" Christopher asked as Kristoff and Sven approached him. When they passed him, he and the others followed beside.

"I don't know," Kristoff replied glumly. "I just hope she'll be alright."

"Oh, she will be," Eric said confidently in a way that made Kristoff think he knew it for sure.

"How do you know?" Kristoff asked.

"Because good things happen to good people, and she's possibly one of the goodest people ever." said Christopher

"One of the sweetest people I've ever met." Victor said with a smile

Kristoff smiled at that. "Yeah, she is. Well, I guess all that's left is helping you find your missing friend. I owe it to you after all you guys have done over these past few days."

"No need," Victor said. "It's going to be taken care of." Turning to the others, he gave them a plan. "Kain, Christopher, I want you two to sneak into the castle and find William, Christopher you started from the bottom part of the castle and Kain you start from the top . I have a feeling that he may in there." Victor knew if William wasn't with Elsa, the forest or the town, he probably in some part of the castle.

"Are you serious?! There's probably over a hundred rooms in that damn castle! The chances of me finding him are remote to none," Kain said. the group watched Kristoff and Sven continue walking, both of them seemingly not noticing that the others had stopped.

"Any specific areas you want us to look?" Kain asked

Victor nodded "Christopher is going to look from the dungeon to the middle part. You are going to look from the bedrooms to the middle part." giving Kain and Christopher the details and specific areas

finally realizing that the others weren't with them, Kristoff and Sven stopped and turned around to see where they were. Kain saw them looking in his direction and ended his conversation with Victor. "Alright, alright, I'm going!" The demon's form dissolved into a cloud of bats which flew off in the direction of the castle, Christopher followed Kain.

"Everything...okay?" Kristoff asked suspiciously when Victor, Eric and Matthew walked over to him and Sven.

"Yeah, Kain and Christopher just went to check town one more last tine, while me, Eric and Matthew go check the forest." Victor replied

"Alright. You guys say that you'll be looking in the forest?" asked Kristoff

"Yeah." Victor nodded

"Then I'll help, I know my way around this forest let's go." Kristoff and the others went into the forest.

Once inside the courtyard, Kain tried to fly over the castle door, but there wasn't so much as a crack for him to fit through. "Damn," he muttered. His bat form flew to the right side of the castle, hoping he would find another way inside. Lucky for him, all of the guards went back inside once Anna returned and he and the others appeared to be leaving with Kristoff. Feeling as though his bat form was about to freeze due to being in this cold, Kain returned to his regular, Human form. Kain then saw Christopher, who manage to sneak in here undetected. Years of assassin training, sneaking into this castle was a piece of cake for him. He then walked to him "Alright Let's do this."

"I'll start from the dungeon." Christopher said.

Kain nodded "I'll start from the top."

With that both went their separate ways to find William

Inside the castle library, Hans was talking to the French and Spanish dignitaries who had come to Elsa's coronation a couple days ago but were now stuck here like the rest of the guests. "I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna," he told them.

You cannot risk going out there again," said the French dignitary.

"If anything happens to her..."

The Spanish dignitary interrupted him. "If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left."

At that moment, Kai and Gerda brought Anna into the room. "He's in here," Kai told her. "Prince Hans," he called to the Prince.

Upon hearing his name and seeing Anna, Hans rushed over to them. "Anna!" He took her out of their arms and into his. "You're so cold," he said upon making contact with her.

"Hans, you have to kiss me," Anna said.

"What?" he asked.

"Now! Now!" she demanded.

"Woah. Slow down," he said.

"We'll give you two some privacy," Gerda said before she and everyone else cleared the room, leaving only Hans and Anna.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked.

"Elsa struck me with her power," Anna replied.

"You said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong." All of a sudden, Anna doubled over in pain brought on due to the toll the curse was taking on her.

"Anna?" Hans asked as he picked her up and moved her over to the couch where she laid down.

Back outside, Kain managed to find a window, but it was really high up. "Eh, worth a shot. I mean, it's not like anyone else is as stupid as me to be out here in this damn cold to catch me peeking into a window," he said. Once he climbed up to it, he looked in and saw Hans sitting on the couch with Anna laying beside him. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," he muttered. "The one window I can find on this side to sneak inside, and there's people in the room." Kain climbed down a little to cover most of his body, but still allowed him to see. "Ha, If only Christopher could see me now."

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me," Anna said, not noticing Kain.

Hans also didn't notice the Half-Breed. "A true love's kiss," he realized. He gently stroked Anna's face and began leaning in to kiss her.

Kain shuddered at the sight of upcoming affection. "Hurry the fuck up, Romeo. Before I hurl and give myself away," he muttered. Then, Hans suddenly stopped leaning in, causing kain to think the Prince heard what he said. "Ah fuck..." he muttered. Before he ducked, he heard Hans say something interesting.

"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you," Hans said with an evil smirk.

What?" asked a surprised Anna.

"What?" Kain muttered, equally surprised. Seeing Hans get up, Kain ducked underneath the window so he wouldn't get spotted

"You said you did," Anna told Hans, watching him as he walked over to the windows and began closing their curtains.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere," Hans said.

Kain climbed back up once he heard Hans' voice move away from the windows. Even though he couldn't see, he could still hear, and he wanted to hear what this guy had to say to Anna. Pressing his ear against the window, Kain ignored the cold creeping over it.

"What...what are you talking about?" Anna asked, still in shock about Hans' sudden betrayal.

As Hans put out the nearby candles, he continued his explanation. "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you..."

"Hans?"

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." Noticing a pitcher of water on the nearby table, he walked over and picked it up before carrying it over to the fireplace.

As Hans poured the water over the fire, putting it out, Anna rose off the couch to try and stop him, but due to her weakened condition, she didn't make it far and fell to the floor. "Hans. No, stop," she pleaded.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after he," he continued, ignoring her pleading.

"Please," Anna begged.

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa and her anomaly friend and bring back summer."

"Anomaly friend?" Anna said out loud in confusion. "What anomaly friend?"

"When me and the others went to Elsa's castle, we found one of the anomalies that arrived here in Arendelle, He was surprisingly intelligent enough to reveal my plans, I don't how he even knew about my plans, but thankfully something happened that I took advantage of, hoping it would kill both Elsa and her friend on "accident". Unfortunately, they both survived. I don't know how this thing knew about my plans, but it won't matter once he and Elsa are dead," Hans said.

"You're no match for Elsa," Anna said to him coldly.

Hans walked over and bent down, lifting up her chin so she could look at him directly. "No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." Getting back up, Hans walked over to the door.

"You won't get away with this," Anna said.

As he opened the door to leave, he looked back at her. "Oh, I already have." Once he left, Hans locked the door behind him, trapping her in the quickly freezing room.

Anna crawled over to the door and tried opening it. "Please, somebody help." Suddenly, the rest of her hair turned white and she collapsed on the floor, leaning against the door. "Please..."

Kain pulled his ear away from the window and glared at it. After hearing everything Hans just said, he was extremely pissed off for Hans betraying Anna. If there's one thing that all 6 team members can't stand is seeing woman treated badl. He felt sorry for Anna because she didn't deserve anything like this, but what he did know was that he wanted to beat the shit out of Hans. Kain opened the window and quickly got in and then closed the window to make sure to cold get's in the room. Anna saw Kain getting inside the room. How did he know where she was she'll never know.

"Mother fuckin' mutt! That fucking piece of shit!" Kain said angrily.

"Kain, oh thank God you're here," Anna said.

" Motherfucking! That fake tough guy! I'm SOO going to tell William, once he finds out! He's going to enjoy gutting him." Kain continued his venting.

"Kain...?" Anna said, saying his name a little louder.

"That mother fuck... Fuck! I want this motherfucker to come here so I can fucking slice him in half!"

"Kain!" Anna said, finally getting his attention.

Kain looked at her. "I'm just very pissed off okay? I need to vent." He walked over and gently grabbed her arms. "Damn, you're ice cold," he said, cringing as he felt like his hands were getting frostbitten as he pulled her over to the fireplace.

Anna smiled at him. "I thought you said you wouldn't show your caring side again for some time?"

Aside from some barely understandable muttering, Kain didn't reply. His palms began glowing red before he fired his hellfire at the firewood, relighting it.

Moving closer to the flames, Anna held her hands out to warm up. "Thank you. For helping me."

Kain just looked at the fire in silence for a few moments before replying. "No problem."

"Don't worry," she said before giving him a weak smile. "We'll both kick his butt when the first chance comes up."

"You better save a piece for Matthew, Victor, Christopher, Eric and William" Kain said as he imagine the image of William slowly gutting Hans and ripping his head.

Unaware of what was going on in the library, Hans made his way to where the council meeting between the other important people in Arendelle was.

"It's getting colder by the minute," the Duke of Weselton said. "If we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death."

Hans entered the room, a pretend look of distraught on his face. "Princess Anna...is dead."

"What...?" the Spanish dignitary asked in shock.

"What happened to her?" the Duke asked.

"She was killed by Queen Elsa," Hans answered.

"No! Her own sister," said the Duke.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms."

"There can be no doubt now, Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger."

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you," the Spanish dignitary said.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence both her and her friend to death," Hans said.

The unexpected sound of coughing and groaning startled Elsa, making her gasp and jump a little. Realizing it was only William waking up, she went over as close as she could and knelt down to check on him. "William, are you okay?"

William just groaned "Where are we?"

"We're back in Arendelle, in a dungeon cell," Elsa replied.

William tried to push himself off the ground using the palms of his hands, but when he tried he felt cold metal dig into the top of his wrists, causing him to grunt. "Agh! What the...?" He looked down and saw that his arms were shackled in cuffs and his hands were in-cased in the same hand shackles Elsa wore. "What is this shit? Do they seriously think these wimpy-looking things can keep me tied down?" Using his feet, knees, and elbows, William pushed himself up.

"Well, that is the cuffs' purpose," Elsa said, not realizing his question was a rhetorical one. She looked at him with a small sign of concern in her face. "Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything?"

"I;m fine Elsa. A giant chandelier isn't going to take this guy down." William looked around at his surroundings, seeing that most of the room was covered in frost, which was accumulating by the second. "You're really been hard at work, haven't you?"

William notice his weapons weren't with him apart from his Magnums, pistols, flare gun and knife that were in their holsters.

"I guess. I'm just scared. This usually happens whenever I'm scared in a confined space."

With a swift motion, William yanked his arms forward, snapping the chains on both his arm cuffs and hand shackles. Although his arms were cuff-less, the hand shackles were still attached. There wasn't even a small section of chain attached to the hand shackles. "I guess that means you aren't doing that good."

Elsa sighed and looked at her hand shackles. "No, not really, but I guess after seeing what I've done to Arendelle and the fact that I accidentally harmed my sister I do deserve this kind of treatment."

William looked at her and shook his head. "No, no you don't. Look, I know you didn't do this on purpose, so don't go beating yourself up. Deep down inside, you're a caring and kind person, you just need to not let your fear control every aspect about you." The sound of cracking metal caught his attention. Looking down at her shackles, he saw they were breaking under the freezing cold pressure her powers were causing. A few seconds later, the shackles broke, allowing her to free her hands.

William then smash the shackles to the wall, breaking the shackles his hands we're now finally free

Elsa looked from his hands up to him and smiled. "You...you really mean that?"

Before William could reply, they both heard a voice coming from the other side of the cell's door. "Hurry up! She's dangerous." It most likely was one of the many guards since it didn't sound anything like Hans' voice.

"What's..." Elsa started to ask, but William shushed her. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"Be careful," said a different voice.

"They've decided to kill us," William whispered back.

"How do you know that?" Elsa whispered back with a shocked and horrified look.

"It won't open!" a different guard shouted in frustration. That was followed up with something banging against the other side of the door repeatedly.

"Just call it a soldier's instinct." William

replied, not whispering anymore. He started looking for a way out, taking notice of the wall with the window.

"It's frozen shut."

Elsa also looked at that wall. William then got his Redhawk out and pointed at the wall. "You might want to cover your ears Elsa." Elsa covered her ears. The banging on the doors grew louder and it wouldn't be long before the guards finally got in.

William then fired his magnum, the bullet shattered the entire frozen wall.

Looking outside, Elsa saw that all her fearful emotions caused a blizzard to form. She dashed outside the large opening in the wall and ran past William into the storm. "Thank you," she shouted to him. Although she felt bad for abandoning him like this, she had to make sure that this time when she went to hide in the mountains that no one would be able to find them. As she disappeared into the blizzard, his kind words and the storm itself were slowing her down.

"Elsa!" William shouted, but once she disappeared into the blizzard, he had no idea where she could be. The storm was starting to get stronger, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to find her. William charged into the storm much like Elsa had, not hearing the sound of a door being broken open behind him.

Hans shoved past the four guards in front of him, only to find that the cell now had a huge, gaping hole in one of the walls and William running off into the storm.

"Prince Hans, do you want us to go out and get them?" one of the guards asked him.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll take care of this," Hans replied, glaring daggers at William.

Unaware of anything that was going on back in Arendelle, Kristoff, Sven, and the rest of the gang continued walking away from it. "Hey, where are we going?" Eric asked.

"The forest, where else?"Kristoff asked. He wasn't in a pleasant mood, more like a glum, sad, and depressed one.

"Hey I haven't heard from Kain or Christopher." said Matthew.

Victor looked back Arendelle and just stared at the blizzard that was forming over Arendelle. "Uh, Kristoff..."

"What?" said Kristoff as he walk to Victor, he saw the blizzard over Arendelle. "Anna!" Victor shouted. With lightning fast reflexes, he ran down the mountain back to Arendelle. Kristoff saw what Victor did, he hopped on to Sven's back. "Come on! Come on, boy!" he shouted as the reindeer rushed back to Arendelle.

Eric and Matthew ran after them. Matthew sense something. He felt like William was in that blizzard "William's there." said Matthew.

Eric turned to Matthew "Well let's get going!" he shouted.

With new-found drive, speed, and determination, Eric and Matthew sprinted across the terrain alongside Sven.

"Elsa!" William shouted trying to find her.

William could see nothing but snow and ice. He then heard footsteps behind him, with quick thinking he pulled his Model 500 Magnum and pointed to none other then Christopher. "Christopher?" he said in a surprised tone.

"William, It's good to see you." said Christopher

"Same to you old friend." William replied

Seeing how both men are now in the snowstorm they decided to come up with a plan. "We need to find Elsa, I think I can talk to her in bringing back summer." William said with a concern look.

"Well let's go!" said Christopher

"What about the others?"

"They'll join us soon enough, right now we need to find Elsa"

With that the two men continued to look for Elsa in the snowstorm.

The sound of the door handle jiggling got both Kain's and Anna's attention. "It's Hans!" Anna said, fearing that it truly was him.

Kain with a swift motion took out his sword "I'll handle him." he walk over to the door and held his sword vertically so he can slice Hans in half with one strike.

"He could be dangerous," Anna warned.

"Let's hope he puts up a good fight." Kain said as he held his sword high. The instant that door opened, Kain swung his sword.

"Woah!" Olaf shouted, instinctively ducking as the hellish red sword struck the hallway, leaving a deep hole. Luckily, no one heard that. "Why did you do that?!" the snowman shouted, looking up at Kain in shock.

"Sorry, Olaf. We thought you were Hans," Anna said.

"Sorry little guy." Kain said as he puts back his sword in it's scabbard.

Olaf simply shrugged off the fact that Kain nearly killed him. Once he grabbed his nose out of the lock, which he used to unlock the door, he placed it back in its spot on his face and walked into the library. "So, what happened with..." The sight of the fireplace immediately caught his attention. Fire and warmth! "Woah," he said, running over to the fireplace. "So this is heat. I love it," he said while staring at the flames.

"Olaf, get away from there," Anna said while the snowman leaned closer to the fire.

One of Olaf's hands caught on fire due to it being too close. "Ooh! But don't touch it!" Shaking his hand, Olaf managed to put the flame out before it spread over the rest of his wooden arm. Now that he had his first experience with warmth, he went over to Kain and Anna. "What happened to your kiss?" he asked Anna.

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love," Anna replied glumly.

"He was fucking asshole," Kain added "who only wanted her for her kingdom and the power to rule." Looking at the floor, he muttered something softly under his breath, which no one but him actually heard. "First time I wish I hadn't been right about something..."

"But we ran all the way here...?" Olaf said over Kain's mutter. He was confused by the recent event regarding his princess friend.

"Please, Olaf, you can't stay here, you'll melt," Anna told him.

Olaf ignored her, not wanting to leave her side until her curse was broken. "I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." He plopped himself down beside her. For the next moment, the room was completely silent. "Do either of you happen to have any ideas?"

Kain sighed, cross his arms, and looked out the window. "Like I'd know anything about true love..."

"I don't even know what love is," Anna said sadly.

"That's okay because I do," Olaf said. "Love is putting someone else's needs before your's, like, you know, how Victor carried you, and how protective he was."

"it's true,' Kain added "Victor does have a soft spot for you, I mean he carried you, caught you, tried to warm you up when you felt cold." Looking out the window to know where the hell was Christopher and the others.

"Victor loves me?" Anna asked, suddenly just realizing it.

Olaf turned to look at her. "Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?"

"Hey he may be a guy with demonic powers, but behind those darkness powers lies a big lovable teddy bear." Kain said.

Olaf was about to politely voice his agree about that statement when his face began to melt due to the warmth of the nearby flames. As his carrot nose started sliding off his face, he grabbed it and placed it back in its spot.

"Olaf, you're melting," Anna said.

"Some people are worth melting for," he said with a smile.

Anna smiled at the comment. Kain surprisingly smiled as well and looked away from the sweet moment.

In order to prevent his face from losing its form, Olaf held it up by his cheeks. "Just maybe not right this second." All of a sudden, the raging blizzard outside blew open the window. "Don't worry, I'll get it!" he shouted before rushing over to it. "We're going to get through..." He noticed something outside that caught his attention as he was shutting the window, stopping him mid-sentence. "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something.

"What is it?" Kain asked, walking to the window so he could see for himself.

Olaf reached out and broke off one of the many icicles that were attached over the window and used it as a telescope. "It's Victor and the others!" he shouted happily.

Kain grabbed an icicle from the window so he can see as well. Peering through it, he not only saw those 3, but Kristoff and Sven as well.

"They're coming back this way!" Olaf shouted happily.

"They...they are?" Anna asked. New-found joy and optimism began flowing through her upon hearing the good news.

"Wow, Victor's really moving fast. I'm surprise that he can outrun a reindeer. I guess me and Kain we're right. He really does love you." Olaf said, causing Kain to grunt in agreement.

"Help me up, guys. Please," Anna said as she tried to do so on her own.

"No, no, no, no, no," Olaf said as he and Kain returned to her side. "You need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"I need to get to Kristoff," Anna said.

"Oh, I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Running across the fjord like a valiant, pungent demon king! Come On!" Olaf shouted.

As they left the room, sharp icicles began growing all over the ceiling, extending down to dangerously close levels. The blizzard outside was starting to freeze the inside of the castle. "Look out!" Olaf shouted. Quickly, the three of them raced through the hallway as the walls and floor began to freeze behind them, seemingly following after them. Suddenly, huge spiked icicles formed in front of them, forcing them to stop. "Uh...back this way!" Olaf said, leading the others back the way they came until more icicle spikes started to form and block that way too. As the room began freezing over, all they could do was stay there and watch. "We're trapped!" Olaf said.

"No We're not." Kain said as got out Whiteout and shot a window so all 3 can get out.

Kain then put his pistol back in it's holster, grabbed both Anna and Olaf, and then jumped from the window.

Outside the castle gates, Kain landed on soft snow. Almost immediately after, Olaf, Anna, and Kain landed, he then let go of Olaf and Anna. "We made it!" Olaf said.

"Thanks Kain." Anna said.

"No problem, now let's get you to Victor." Kain said, Now all 3 we're now heading for the fjord.

Meanwhile, further out on the fjord, Kristoff, Sven, Eric, and Matthew charged through the blizzard. "Come on, buddy, faster!" Kristoff told Sven. They we're trying to catch up to Victor, who was running faster then Hell itself.

Back with the others, Anna shouted for her true love so he could find her. "Victor" The three of them reached the shore of the frozen fjord, but as they took their first few steps onto it, a powerful gust of wind blew through them. Due Olaf's small size, he was easily picked up by the gust.

"Damn it. " Kain growled. He looked back at Anna and said "I'll go get him, you go as fast as you can." Kain left to find Olaf.

Kain ran into the storm and shouted to Anna "Keep going!"

Anna watched this in horror and sadness, hoping both of them would be okay before struggling onward through the blizzard. "Victor!"

"Come on!" Victor encouraged the others as they continued running and searching for Anna.

"Victor!" Anna shouted. The wind, coupled with her weakened state, made it really hard for her to walk. As she struggled to continue forward, she looked down at her hands. They were starting to become covered in frost! "No!" she said, knowing she didn't have much time left before she would freeze over completely. Looking back up, Anna noticed a seemingly familiar-looking men form up ahead. She mistaken them for Eric and Matthew "Eric! Matthew!" she shouted. "Please, help me!" Since they were nearby, that must mean Victor was close too since Kain said he spotted them alongside the mountain man.

Christopher and William we're still trying to search for Elsa when they heard the shouting. Turning around, they saw the form of a woman who was slowly trying to make her way over to him. Although William wanted to find Elsa, he knew that he didn't have any chance while this storm was going on. Giving up for now, he turned to Christopher "Let's go help her." They made they're way over to the woman needing help, Christopher recognizing who she was from the sound of her voice.

Anna sighed in relief as she watch the form start walking in her direction. "Thank you so much, guys. I need help finding Victor, do you..." She stopped talking as soon as she saw Christopher and a man that wasn't Matthew, Kain, or Eric.

"Christopher, thank goodness." Anna said as she got closer to the two men. She turned to the man who was wearing black clothing that had a white skull painted on the chest part of his black body armor. "You must be William." she said, now finally getting to meet William.

"I am" William told her.

"Please, help me. I need to find Victor or else I'm not going to make it."

"I'll help.' William said, picking Anna off the ground and held her in his arms, She was extremely cold to the touch, but he ignored that and turned to Christopher "Christopher, go look for the others and tell them I'm bringing Anna."

Christopher nodded and was about to turn until he heard William's voice again "Christopher, give me one of your swords."

Christopher turned and was about to ask why but he decided not to. He gave William one of his swords, with scabbard so he can carry it.

Christopher then turned and ran into the storm hoping to find Victor and the gang.

"Hold on Anna." William said as he followed Christopher into the storm, trying to find Victor as Anna called out his name.

Back with Victor and the others, they were now racing alongside some of the frozen ships that have been stuck in the fjord ever since the body of water froze over. The ship they were running alongside of was partly on its side, forcing Sven to duck and weave to avoid smacking into anything. For Sven, this wasn't a challenge even with Kristoff on his back.

Either by the force of the winds or something else entirely, one of the ships in front of them fell over, causing a massive crack in the ice once it slammed against it. "Oh shit...!" Eric shouted as he, Eric, Kristoff, Sven and Victor jumped over it.

Kristoff fell off Sven's back and landed with the other 3 on a piece of ice. When they both got up, they didn't see Sven. Hearing his grunts, they turned around and saw that he fell into the water.

"Sven!" Kristoff shouted, worried about him. Sven managed to quickly pull himself out of the water and onto a nearby piece of broken ice. "Good boy," Kristoff said in relief.

Eric and Matthew deiced to help Kristoff reel in Sven to ice before he falls into the cold water and freezes to death. Kristoff saw Matthew and Eric running towards him "You still got that rope with the ax attach?" Eric asked.

"I do.' Kristoff said getting the rope out.

"Throw it, we'll reel Sven in." Matthew said.

Victor turned to see Eric and Matthew helping Kristoff in trying to reel Sven in. Eric turned to Victor and shouted "Go On! We'll Catch up!"

Victor nodded and ran to find Anna.

"Victor!" Anna shouted. Looking down at her hands again, she saw that now they were frosted over. "Oh no..." she said.

William looked down briefly and saw it. "We'll get to him in time." Although he knew what would happen, he still wanted to try and comfort her.

I hope so," she said before shouting again. "Victor!"

When Victor heard Anna's voice, he started running faster. "Anna!" he shouted back. The pounding of their feet as they ran on the ice, along with their combined weight, was starting to make the ice below crack. Victor ran as fast as he could.

Elsewhere, Elsa was also struggling to walk through the blizzard. Despite having semi-created it due to her emotions, it wasn't making it easy for her to move while it was going on. As she struggled to continue escaping from Arendelle once again, she caught something approaching her from behind. It was Hans.

"Elsa! You can't run from this!" the Prince shouted to her over the roaring winds.

Elsa stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Just take care of my sister," she shouted back.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart," Hans explained.

"No," Elsa said. Unable to believe that was true, Elsa just shook her head. She couldn't have harmed her sister that badly.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white."

Elsa's eyes widened as she realized she killed her own sister and that he was telling the truth. She killed Anna.

"Your sister is dead...because of you," Hans said.

"No," Elsa repeated the word again. Her mind was in total distraught over the bombshell that was just dropped on it. Unable to stand due to the overwhelming emotions swirling around inside her, she fell to her knees, simultaneously ending the blizzard in that instant.

As soon as the blizzard dissipated, both William and Anna were able to see clearly again. Looking in front of them, they both saw Victor walking toward them. "Victor?" Anna called out to him, wondering if what she was seeing was real or a mirage called forth by her mind to calm her down.

"Anna!" he shouted, running over to her as fast as his legs could go.

When William placed Anna back on her feet, she found it very hard to move, but that wouldn't stop her from trying. She didn't get very far before she heard something that caught her attention. She looked to her right, she saw Elsa weeping on the ground. "Elsa?" she asked quietly. Then she saw that Hans was standing over her body with his sword raised high above her. He was going to kill her!

William also saw this and let out a growl. He was going to stop Hans.

Looking from William, to Victor, and finally back at her sister, Anna knew what she had to do. Using the last of her strength, Anna ran to Elsa. "Anna" William shouted as he drew the sword that Christopher gave him and ran behind Anna

"No!" Anna shouted, using her body as a shield to block the sword's blade from touching her sister. Right after she did that, her body turned to ice.

Han's sword didn't struck Anna's frozen solid body, but instead another sword. Hans looked up and saw William blocking the attack with his sword. "You and me have some unfinished business." William said with anger in his voice.

Hans smiled and backed away a bit from William, and a bit from Anna and Elsa. "I don't know how you found out about my plans to take over Arendelle. But once I'm done with you, I'll kill Elsa, and then your other friends. I'll be the hero that Arendelle needs."

"Your not a hero," William said raising his sword and pointing it at Hans "Your just another corrupted asshole."

"Well let's end this once and for all." Hans said as he stood with sword ready.

Both men charged at each other and within seconds they were clashing swords.

Elsa turned around and looked up, only to see her sister completely turned to ice. "Anna!" she shouted in angst. She stood up and brushed her fingers caringly over Anna's cheeks "Oh, Anna. No..no, please, no." Elsa hugged her sister tightly, crying harder than ever. She was unaware of the sword fight that William and Hans were in.

William raised his sword in order to strike Hans, but then his sword slipped from his hands. He turned and saw the sword land 15 feet away from him.

Hans turned to see the sword land, grinned evilly he said "What a shame, guess this is how it ends-" He turned to see William was not in front of him.

Hans turned behind him and saw William running towards him, Hans was about to raise his sword but it was too late, William tackled Hans to the ground.

William then stood up, grabbing Hans from his collarbone.

Hans was scare for his life "Don't kill me! I just wanted my own Kingdom." Hans said in fear.

William then felt a sudden rage. He then raised his fist and delivered a devastating punch to Hans. The force of the blow sent Hans flying backwards and knocked him unconscious.

William slowly walked over to Elsa just as Kristoff, Victor and the others reached her. All of them looked at the sight in despair.

"Anna?" Olaf asked in saddened disbelief. Seconds later, Sven arrived and joined them in their looks of sadness. They wish they could do something to help, but they didn't know what to do.

As Elsa hugged Anna and cried, she wished none of this would have even happened and for the sister she loved to come back to her so she could make things right between the two of them. At that moment, Anna's body started thawing. Once all of the ice was gone, Anna was alive again. Elsa noticed this quickly. "Anna?"

Upon realizing the other was alright, they hugged each other tightly, both not wanting to let go. "Oh, Elsa," Anna said. The sight made everyone, aside from an unconscious Hans, happy and warm inside. Even William.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked, a bit surprised since all she's ever done to Anna, that she can remember, was keep her distance and avoid her.

"I love you," Anna said.

Olaf's face lit up once he realized what caused Anna to thaw. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Love will thaw..." Elsa said, finally realizing the solution to how she can control her magic. She looked at Anna with a smile. "Love. Of course," she said before looking at her hands.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, not quite sure what her sister was talking about.

"Love," was all Elsa said before raising her arms into the air. All of a sudden, the ice on the fjord began melting away. As the fjord thawed, and continued as the bow of the ship everyone was standing on thawed and rose to the surface of the water, and all of the snow and ice across the kingdom melted away. Summer had finally returned to Arendelle at long last!

Anna looked at Elsa with a smile. "I knew you could do it."

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last," Olaf said as his body started to melt into a puddle.

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy," Elsa said. Using her powers, she re-formed Olaf in a swirl of ice and snow, re-forming his body and giving him a little snow cloud that would keep him from melting.

"Haha, my own personal flurry!" Olaf laughed with joy.

Christopher, Eric, Matthew, Kain, and Victor pulled William into a group hug. "We've missed you man." Victor said.

William caught by surprised by the group's sudden act of joy, returned the hug "I've missed you guys too." Everyone smiled at the group's joy of being reunited, but Elsa smiled at William for understand the meaning of life.

"I know this something that I won't admit but you guys are like family to me." William said with a small smile.

"Come on man we're brothers in arms." Christopher said as he pulled William into another hug.

The sound of groaning got everyone's attention. Hans was just coming out of unconsciousness and getting back on his feet. When he looked over at the others, he didn't not like what he saw. Kain was pointing Whiteout and Pitch Black at him, Matthew had his arms transformed into Claws, Eric toke out his amp glowing in red electricity, Victor had his darkness snakes ready, Christopher had his hidden blades ready and William was pointing his Pistols at him. All 6 were ready to tear him apart.

With just the raise of her hand, Anna stopped all of them, letting them know she had this covered. Stopping before going any further, she turned to the others and smiled, doing a 'come on' motion with her head to let them know to follow her. She and the others approached Hans.

"Anna?" Hans said in surprise. "But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is your's," Anna said before turning to walk away from him. She then turned back around and punched him as hard as she could in the face, knocking him overboard. She looked at the others with a sweet smile. "He's all your's."

As Anna walked back over to her sister and gave her a hug, Kain looked over the side of the ship and saw Hans. He opened a portal under him as fast as he could, causing Hans to fall in it before falling back onto the deck. Hans was still dazed from the blow he received from Anna, so he really didn't fight back. the others we're going to teach him a lesson until William gave a motion for them to stop. Then William grabbed his throat and yanked him back on his feet. "Do you know the difference between Justice and Punishment?" William asked, squeezing Hans' throat as hard as he could without breaking his neck or killing him.

Elsa was worried on what William was going to do "William, please don't do it." she said trying to break William from his killing intent.

William then held Hans in the air and slammed him to the floor, then he gave Hans a ferocious kick to his head, then he grabs Hans and gave him a punch, then another, then another, his rage taking over him, he didn't notice Hans was getting bloodied up.

Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, Sven and Olaf just saw in horror as William was just beating Hans to death. Elsa couldn't take it anymore she needed to stop William before he kills Hans "William Stop!" she screamed trying to stop William.

"You ever come here and threaten Elsa, Anna, or anyone else here in Arendelle, I will not stop next time, do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME!" William said in a menacing tone.

Hans, who was bruised up and covered in blood just gave a weak "yes."

"I'll beat you to death Hans," William added and then gave Hans one last punch "I'll beat you to death."

William then got up and just looked at the others "I just want to make sure he doesn't come back and hurt you two again."

Elsa and Anna we're relived that William didn't kill him.

William then walked up to Elsa "I'm...sorry I just-" he quickly silence with cold lips to his. Elsa kissed him.

Victor, Eric, Matthew, Christopher, and Kain just had they're mouths open in shock.

Anna, Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff we're cheering for the new couple.

Elsa then broke the kiss "It's alright. Just don't do it again."

William smiled 'I won't." he then hugged her, showing her his true feelings for her.

With the return of summer, everything resumed normality for everyone...aside from two certain men. As a bloodied and bruised Prince Hans was carelessly shoved into a cell on-board the ship that would be returning to the Southern Isles, he knew he was in big, big trouble.

"I will return this scoundrel to his country," the French Dignitary said to Kai as the two men walked away from the jailed prince on the deck. "We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior."

"Arendelle thanks you, my lord," Kai said. As he started walking off the ship, he heard a familiar voice and began walking in the direction it was coming from.

"This is unacceptable!" protested the Duke of Weselton as he and his bodyguards were being escorted to their ship by Arendelle's own guards. "I'm a victim of fear. I have been traumatized." Once they reached Weselton's ship, Weselton tried once again to get the guards to let him go. "Ow!" he shouted, holding his beck in fake pain. "My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see?" He looked at the guards, who didn't reply or acknowledge him in any way. "No?" They weren't buying his act. "I demand to see the Queen!"

Kai, who followed the greedy, old Duke, approached him. "Oh, I have a message from the Queen." Upon opening the scroll he was carrying, he began to read the message out loud. "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown," he said with a smirk, intentionally mispronouncing Weselton just to piss the Duke off.

"Weselton! It's Weselton!" the Duke shouted as the guards dragged him and his bodyguards onto his ship.

Hans took off the bucket his head was practically shoved into once he was pushed into the cell. The first thing he saw was William outside his cell. "What do you want?" he asked hatefully, remembering that this was the one who left him all bruised.

"Don't give me that attitude Shithead. You're lucky that I kept a promise to Elsa for not killing you. So far that promise is what's standing between me and you." William said.

Hans then backed away in fear, pressing his back against the cell wall "I get the message! Just leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted, covering his face.

The sight of the fear made William laughed "I'll be waiting for your return. I have some few torture methods that I'll like to use on you."

Hans fainted, causing William to laugh once again. "I like scaring the bad guys." William then left the street and walked back into town.

As the walked across the crowded street, Anna passed him as she dragged a blindfolded Kristoff along by his arm. "Come on, come on, come on, come on," she repeated excitedly over a dozen times as she ran.

"Okay, okay. Here I come," Kristoff said with a chuckle as he tried keeping up with her so he wouldn't trip and fall. It was quite a difficult task since he was blindfolded. Just when he thought he was doing a good job, he ran into a pole. "Ah! Pole!"

"Oops. Sorry," Anna said. Helping him get out of its way, she continued leading him until they reached a specific section of docks. "Okay. Here we are." A few seconds went by before she realized Kristoff still had the blindfold on, which she removed. "I owe you a sled."

The sight of the new sled parked in front of Kristoff left him in total shock. "Are you serious" he asked while Sven strutted in front of it, striking a pose.

"Yes! And it's the latest model," Anna said eagerly.

"No. I-I can't accept this," Kristoff told her.

"You have to! No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer," Anna said.

"What? That's not even a thing," Kristoff retorted.

"Oh, sure it is. And it even has a cup holder. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Kristoff answered, hugging Anna.

'I'm glad you like it." she said. Anna notice Victor and Kain looking at the different goods at a bakery .

"I'll be back." she said. Kristoff knew what she meant "Go get him Anna.' he said smiling.

Inside the bakery Kain and Victor were arguing on what would Anna like. "Are you positively sure Anna likes chocolate?" Victor asked as he continued to browse the number of sweets.

"For the 5th fucking time, yes." Kain asked annoyed that Victor didn't trust him.

Victor looked at Kain and jabbed his finger in his chest "If this so happens to be another of your fucking pranks, I'll fucking make sure you went to either Heaven or Hell."

Kain waved his hands in defense "Alright! Look I'm not pranking you. Elsa herself told me that Anna likes chocolate."

Unaware that Anna was behind them, she manage to hear what both were saying. She cleared her throat, getting both of the men's attention.

Kain and Victor turned to see Anna with her arms crossed "So what are you getting me?" she asked, obvious on what Victor was getting for her,

"I'll just leave you two alone." Kain then turned himself into a cloud of bats and flew to the court yard of the castle.

Victor saw Kain leave and then turn to Anna. "A-A-Anna. I just wanted to tell you that-" Victor was interrupted by a pair of warm lips. They kissed, signifying that now they were officially a couple.

Not that far from the happy couple, Olaf was running through the village square, his little snow cloud following him closely. Since he now could experience summer like everyone else, he was happier than he'd ever been in his entire life. "Summer!" he said in excitement. Noticing some colorful-looking flowers, he decided to go over and sniff them. "Ooh. Hello." Bending over, Olaf sniffed in their scent, as well as their pollen. The pollen caused him to sneeze, shooting his nose off his face like a torpedo.

The carrot nose didn't get too far though, because it was now in Sven's mouth. Olaf watched in distraught as the reindeer swallowed the carrot whole. As Olaf walked away, saddened by the fact his nose was gone forever now, Sven quickly ran over to him and stuffed the nose back on Olaf's face. Olaf hugged his reindeer friend and laughed, glad that his friend decided to return his nose.

Close to the flower shop was William, keeping an eye out for any scum preying on the innocent. William had all of his weapons, thanks to Kain who went to the Ice Palace to get his bag of guns.

Eric looked at William who was standing their, patrolling the streets of Arendelle. Eric walked to him and said "William, relax we're in a new world, and judging by how this world is, we won't have to worried about crime and corruption here." Eric said trying to talk William out of his vigilantstic duty.

William sighed "Alright, you win" William then let his body calm down,

"Come on, Matthew, Christopher, Victor, and Kain must be at the courtyard." Eric said motion his head to the castle.

In the castle's courtyard, Elsa and Jason stood by each other in the center, surrounded by many of Arendelle's people.

Elsa asked her people with smile. "Are you ready?" she asked them. Her question was met with loud cheers, signaling they were. With a stomp of her foot, Elsa used her magic to cover the courtyard's ground with a sheet of ice, creating an ice rink. As everyone started skating around, Elsa turned to William and smiled at him. "Thank you for never leaving my side back there even when I told you to, and for always believing me and everything else," she said, kissing his cheek.

William blushed a bit and said "Just doing my job Elsa."

"Yo! William!" Victor shouted with an arm around Anna's waist.

William smirked "Well look who just got a girlfriend."

Victor laughed "What can I say?" Victor shrugged his shoulders "I have a soft spot for her."

Elsa quickly kissed her sister's cheek and went back to being serious. "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you for quite some time. I wasn't trying to be mean on purpose, I just...didn't want to hurt you with my powers. I guess I didn't realize I really was hurting you, but in a different way."

"Hey," Anna said, hugging Elsa tightly. "I understand, and I forgive you." She turned and looked at all the people around them having fun. "I like the open gates."

"We are never closing them again," Elsa said with a smile. "Now come on , you two, and join the fun." Using her powers, Elsa created skate blades made of ice underneath Anna, Victor and William's boots.

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate..." Anna said.

"Neither do I. I'll most likely fall and bust my face," Victor said.

"And I have never skated in my life." William added.

"It's not hard, I'll teach you both," Elsa said. She grabbed William and Anna by the hand and gently pulled them along the ice. "Come on, I know you can do it."

Anna then pulled Victor "Come on Victor." she said in a happy tone.

As the four of them slid across the ice, Sven and Kristoff slid right past them. "Look out, reindeer coming through," Kristoff told everyone in their way.

Eric, Kain, Christopher, and Matthew watched from off the ice as William skated alongside Elsa. He seemingly had the hang of skating, so he started skating around until he realized he didn't know to stop. As he started skating out of control, All four of them laughed. Thankfully, Kristoff helped him stop.

Anna and Victor were skating much slower than William, taking it more cautiously. "I got it. I got it." Then she started slipping. "Ooh! I don't got it! I don't got it!" she said, panicking a little. Victor helped her retain her balance as Olaf skated over to them.

Hey, guys," the little snowman said before helping Anna out.

"That's it, Olaf," Elsa said as she watched.

"Glide and pivot and glide and pivot..." Olaf said instructionally.

High above the blue sky, a portal open, above the courtyard and out came an evil breed of creatures call Merkaleps, a twisted race armed with sadistic swords and other bladed weapons.

Once the people in Arendelle saw and heard the creatures, they screamed and went for safety as fast as they could. All except six.

"We got this." William said as he and the others rushed to the gates.

"Well guys looks like we'll be busy in this world as well." William said.

All 6 of them got out their weapons. Matthew transformed his arms into claws, Eric got his Amp out, Victor covered himself in darkness armor and let his darkness snakes out, Kain went into his demon form, Christopher pulled out one revolver and a sword, and finally William got out his M4 carbine with grenade launcher.

With a loud shout William yelled "Thunderbolts! Let's Move Out!"

All six dark heroes charged at the incoming wave of creatures.

Matthew, Eric, Victor, and Kain charged into the wave, slashing, gutting, bashing the wave of monsters. Christopher and William toke covered and fired their firearms at the incoming wave.

"How many are they?" Christopher asked as he fired his revolver at the creatures.

"Looks like no more then 60." William said as he continued firing his rifle.

The people of Arendelle and Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff saw in amazement as the six heroes fought the wave of invaders.

One creature got close enough to William, it was about to hit with a club but William quickly dodged it and grab it's arm breaking it with a strike from his elbow. He then toke out his combat knife and jabbed it in the creature's head, black blood splattering on his body armor.

Eric then cast his Ionic twister, sending the red electric tornado to the horde.

Matthew smash the ground with his claw, delivering his powerful attack The Devastator. A bunch of tentacles with sharp blades grabbed dozens of them and then crushed them, turning them into a pile of blood and guts.

William fired his grenade launcher, sending 6 of them flying with either arms or legs missing.

In less then 10 minutes they manage to kill the last of the creatures.

All six of them walked back to the courtyard, battle-worn and covered in black blood, everyone aside from their friends started backing away from them as they approached.

seeing the fear her people had of him for his power, Elsa ran over to William and the others and faced everyone else. "People of Arendelle, there's no need to fear your official Protectors." She then hugged William to show he, and the others weren't a threat. "You will be our official Protectors, right?" she asked while looking at him.

The group then started at each other and thought about it. They heard Anna shout "stay," which got the other townspeople chanting the word.

"Please stay," Elsa said, getting them to look back at her. "There could be more of them."

Unable to say no to her and all of these people, William looked at the crowd as Elsa stopped hugging him to stand beside him. "We'll stay," he said. Everyone started cheering happily.

All six heroes felt like an unexpecting darkness was coming, they will be prepare for anything that will harm to these people. Arendelle is place born of heroes.

High up on the North Mountain, Elsa's ice castle still stood despite the snow around it being gone. It would probably stay there forever, which the new owner hoped or else he wouldn't have a place to live. Marshmallow, having survived his fall, made it inside the castle before Elsa thawed everything. Even though his leg had been sliced, he managed to put it back together, but it made him limp. As he walked through the room, his foot kicked something, causing him to stop. Looking down, he saw it was Elsa's crown. He leaned over and picked it up, placing it on his head. The icicle spikes all over his body retracted inside of him as he smiled. From now on, he would be the ruler of this castle. King Marshmallow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Holy shit, these chapter was the longest I've ever wrote. this ends the movie part. Now comes the chapters where all six will protect Arendelle from Evil. Stay tuned.<strong>_


End file.
